Itoshii Suneku
by Messtaslius
Summary: Here goes. Harry gets rescued from Privet Dr. He gets rescued a long time ago. And then....Not there yet.
1. Jomaku

**_Itoshii_ _Sune-ku_**

_**Chapter 1:Prologue**_

"Do you honestly think we should just leave him here? What if someone finds him here and takes him away?" Whispers. A woman, long brownish-redish, greying hair, pulled into a tight bun high on the back of her head, whispers. Twinkling blue eyes, dimmed slightly from weariness, looks down on the bundle he carries. Long white beard flowing down his robe clad stomach, hair down his back. Wrinkled, frail looking, but strong hands, never once wavering.

"He needs to be here. They are his only family now. They'll take care of him." The old man says, rocking the small bundle slightly when a disgruntled cry comes from within. "No, they won't, Albus! I've seen these people. That little boy kicks his mother, and the woman lets him! The man is disgusting, he's a horrible man." The woman nearly yelled, quieting when the bundle in her companion's arms begins to squirm. Reaching out, she takes the bundle of cloth from the man, Albus, and rocks it back and forth, patting its back. Squirming and kicking, the baby revealed himself after kicking the blanket away from his face, and glares up at the old man for daring to disturb him.

"See? He doesn't like it here, Albus. Let's take him somewhere else. Remus, he'll take care of him. Yes, I know it. He'll love him. He's such an adorable boy. And Harry will just adore Remus. He's such a fine young man. He'll make a good father for Harry." Albus looked at his old friend. "Minerva, you must be desperate." Minerva glared at him right along with baby Harry. The baby boy's bright green eyes flicked to Minerva and he started laughing at the glare on her face. Minerva looked down and smiled gently at the baby. "Hello, little one. How are you? You've been through a row now, haven't you? I'm Minerva McGonagall. When you get older, I'll be teaching you at school. Yep, I will. Then I can embarass you by telling small tales about when you were just born. Won't that be fun?" She teased gently, a small smile lighting up her unusually stern face.

The small baby boy laughed, but that laugh was cut off by a large yawn. Harry, done with playing at the moment, snuggled down into his blankets and pushed his half-full head dark hair against Minerva's chest. Closing his eyes and settling down to sleep, Minerva and Albus watched as he drifted off to sleep, throwing one arm out and hitting Albus in the chest and huffing before hand. "Guess he's still mad at you." Minerva whispered, grinning. Albus looked up at her. "He'll be safe here." He whispered back. "Are you sure? No, you're not. Why am I even asking? You're not some demigod, Albus, you can't know everything--you just CAN'T." There was an urgency in her tone.

He whispered the sentiment once more, taking the babe from her arms and placing him on the hard, cold ground in front of a quaint little house. One replica out of many on that street, Privet Dr. Placing a letter atop the blankets. Minerva waited for him, and together they stood straight, and walked away, disappearing half-way down the street.

On the step of Vernon Dursley's house, tiny Harry stares up at the sky, sad green eyes filling with tears. "Hm! 'Oony...'Addy..."

**_The End...For now. Hooboy._**


	2. Sona Shisome Ato Sugoi Naka

_**Itoshii Sune-ku**_

_**Chapter 2: Sona Shisome Ato Sugoi Naka.**_

"Harry! Are you done in there?" A woman yelled. Tall, with greying brownish hair, and long slightly horse shaped features, Petunia Dursley never acted like a kind woman. Shrewd, and cruel-tongued, this woman was something to be reckoned with. "I'm almost done, Aunt Petunia, I just can't wrap my arm right." Petunia opened the bathroom door and poked her head in, lowering her voice to below a whisper. "Do you want me to help you, Harry?" She asked, surprisingly gentle.

Harry, a small six year old boy with extremle dark black hair, wet and stuck to his head. Bright green eyes, shielded behind thick, black, bottle cap glasses. Bony shoulders, drangerously thin waist, and bony legs and ankles. The boy looked like a small angel standing there, staring with wide eyes at his aunt. The pale skin, with tiny pinkish scars criss-crossing his back, chest, and stomach,giving him a distinct fallen angel look. Petunia took one look at his arm and sighed, stepping quietly into the blue-white tiled bathroom. Snatching the medical tape, and cloths from the sink top and Harry's hand, she methodically as she wrapped Harry's left upper arm. A gash had been made on his arm. At least a little more than an inch deep, shaped in a large 'F' vertically down his arm. Wrapping the gauz about his arm, covering the entire area, before messily tying a piece of medical tape about it.

Staring down at his arm, now wrapped up tightly, Harry quietly said, "Thank you, Aunt Petunia. Are you sure you really want to leave? I know I can take care of you, here." Petunia smiled down at her nephew, straightening up and ruffling his wet hair, making it stand on end every which way. "We'll be fine, Harry. I'll take you and Dudley away from here. I may not have liked your mother once she started going to school, but I'd never turn away one of her children; should they ever need my help. I just wish, someone would come and save you from this hell." She sighed, then chuckled quietly when Harry tugged her thumb gently and said, chiding, "You're not s'posed to swear, Aunt." 'Please, bring someone to save him.'

"Boy, are you done yet?" Huge. Fat. Over-weight. Enormous. Did I mention fat? Yes. All those words and more is what Harry would call his uncle. He would never say them aloud, of course. His aunt took great pains to teach him proper manners, and he would not disappoint her. In front of a stove, Harry stood perched atop a stool, silently preparing his uncle and cousin's breakfast. He had started out with eggs, but his seven year old old cousin, Dudley, had ruined that. He had had a dozen eggs fried, another dozen scrambled, and three omelettes prepared, before Dudley had come running in while Harry was carrying the plate of fried eggs. Running straight across Harry's path, causing him to stumble, trying not to hit his cousin in the head, and instead falling backwards and dropping the plate full of eggs, right on the kitchen floor. He had received an ear-full from his uncle about being clumsy, and a knock to the left side of his head. The blow was forceful enough that now, two days later, he still couldn't hear quite well out of it.

Sighing, Harry left the kitchen after cleaning up and headed out the back door. Walking a little ways and looking out past the bushes and hedges, and into the slight woods beyond his relatives' home. Harry could see his young fox cub. Walking further, looking back to make sure his uncle or cousin wasn't looking out any of the windows. Sitting down, Harry pulled out several pieces of bacon he had snatched from the morning meal. The red and white fox cub bounded out of the trees, hopping up into Harry's lap.

"Hello, girl. How are you? Have you been all right? I'm sorry I haven't been out here with you. Uncle has given me many chores today. But I brought you some food. Your favorite, Puriti, bacon. Made it myself." Harry smiled down at the fox, Puriti. And he sat there, until Puriti had eaten all the bacon, and had fallen half-asleep in his lap. But a sudden yell had him and Puriti jumping to their feet.

"Harry! Harry! Come in, quickly! Hurry now! Your uncle's home! You must be in your room!" Harry took off running into the house at his aunt's urgent shouts and was just about in his little cupboard when his uncle grabbed hold of his wrist tightly. "You're supposed to be in your room when I get home, boy. Why aren't you?" His uncle said, scowling darkly. "I am just now finishing my chores, sir. I wanted them done well for you before you came home." Quiet, respectful, and always make it sound as if you're his servant. You always get less severe beatings that way. "I will deal with you after dinner. Do NOT hide." With that he stormed upstairs. Harry looked to his aunt. She wasn't happy. Her eyes were watery. "I'll be fine, Aunt Petunia. Remember? I said I would take care of you here. I will." She smiled, blew him a kiss, and told him she'd be down later in the night.

'Hooboy. I'm in for a long night. Hmm...I wonder if it's my birthday yet. I'll be eight soon. Or was it seven? Well, I better get ready for him. Sigh Here comes another beating. Goodbye use of my arm again. You know, I should be scarred by this. Am I like, dead or something? Because this really doesn't seem to bother me. Other than the blinding pain and not being granted the use of my limbs but, other than that, I'm perfectly fine. Well, okay, it might be nice to actually LEAVE but hey! No biggie.' Harry snickered, rolled his eyes, then climbed into his small, but cozy cupboard to await the beast.

Hello. Probably doing everything terrible, huh? Like I said, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. But it's so much fun to just wing it. So I am! ; Well, have a good night folks, I'm going to bed.


	3. Sona Enzeru

_**Okay, well...Hi! How ya doing? Mr. Stan gave me a review. Neat. Never had one of those before. Now, that is helpful. I'll just have to try and remember what I'm doing while I'm writing. Heh, neat. A review. How lovely. Uhh...Does anybody know how to read my Japanese? If not, tell me. 'Cause that'd just be horrible. Me writing it. And nobody being able to read it. SO...Yeah. Thank you for the review, Mr. Stan-guy...;**_

_**Itoshii Sune-ku**_

**_Chapter 3:_** **_Sona Enzeru's Daitan Kyuujo._**

'Stupid. Idiot. Dumbo. Pouf. Meanie. Great flying booger. Prat. Oaf. Stupid! Great. I'm repeating myself. I must be going insane. Here I am, laying on my back, talking to myself. Four fractured ribs, a fracture in my elbow, and a dislocated shoulder. Cuts, bruises, and other non-consequential wounds. See? Told you. No use of my left arm. That just stinks. I wonder if the light works...Nope. No light. That stinks, too. Sigh

I'm bored. Snort Anybody else in this position would be crying and cowering in the farthest corner in this little cupboard. But nooo...Not me. Not Harry. SnortI wonder who picked my name. It's a fairly horrible name. 'Common' as Uncle Vernon would say.

Gosh, I'm so bored! Somebody save me from the boredom!

I hope Aunt Petunia gets a chance to come down here soon. If my shoulder is put back right soon, it's going to hurt even worse for like, forever! Snort Okay, not really forever. But still. It'll hurt. A lot. I. Am. Seriously weird. If Aunt Petunia was here, she'd be asking me how I could make jokes at a time like this. Easy. It takes my mind away from the pain. See? No more pain.

Great. Now I'm lying to myself? How cruel is that? Hmm...? I guess Aunt Petunia's coming down. Well, that's good. Come on. Hurry, unlock my cupboard, hurry. Now! Oh, come on. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a pickle on top? What? Everybody likes pickles. Duh.

Ugh. I think I'm getting delusional. I think I've lost too much blood. What was it Dudley's book said about blood? The human body has just about two gallons of blood stored in the veins. And can lose 4 to 6 pints before nearing death. Consider, if you will, the average human weight.

You can easily estimate the quantity of blood in the body at the outset. There is a rule of thumb that in the normal healthy adult, 1/11 of the body weight is blood. Therefore, a one hundred and thirty-five pound human body contains 12.27 pounds of blood. Blood, with a specific gravity of 1.06, has a density of 1.105 pounds per pint. Thus, this human body contained 11.1 pints of blood at the beginning.

At the other extreme, when the blood finally stops issuing from the body, the heart will have long since stopped beating, and the flow will be of a simple draining type. No different really than if a full milk carton is punctured on a side wall near the bottom. Fluid will have leaked out until the level inside the carton falls to the height of the hole, and then whatever milk is below the hole will remain in the carton. The drainage opening in the body will be, say, a throat wound, and because of a laid, face down final posture, this will be very near to the lowest point in the body. As a result, it will have been arbitrarily assumed that at the end only about 10 (1.1 pints) of blood will remaine in the body.

Wow. That was cool. I didn't think I'd even remember all that. I so have to write that down tomorrow. Aunt Petunia will be surprised. And a little freaked. Smirk I can't wait. Ohhhh...Yay. My door's opening. Yay, go Aunt. Hoooboy...You're not my aunt.

"Hello? Oh...Are you all right?" Such a sweet voice this tiny angel has. No...You're so not my aunt. I wish there was light. I wish I could see all of you. But considering I can't move anything but my right arm, and there's no lightbulb anyway, all I can say, is that totally stinks.

Small, tiny even, pale from what I can see, black hair, dark eyes that looked kind, warm, and concerned.

"Can you move? Or talk? If you can, I can probably get you out of here. You might need a little healing first, though. Oh no...I don't know what I can do. I've never mended bones before. Last time I tried I only mended it half-way. Oh, dear. Rats! I knew I should have brought Serena with me!" The angel shuffled on her kneestoward me, entering my cupboard. She leaned over me, running her hands from my feet, straight up to my chest, where I felt a warming, turning to a slightly painful heat in my chest. On up to my shoulders, checking both, where I felt the same heat start in my left shoulder. The Angel, as I've now dubbed her, ran her hands down both my arms, stopping at my left elbow when she saw me flinch. The same heat, spreading completely up my arm this time.

"I'm sorry. I can't do more than that. It makes me too tired. And I'm no healer. I suck at it. Serena is much better. I'll take you to her later. She can heal you up much better than I can. I can only do so much. I didn't even completely mend those bones. Only temperarily stitched them." Boy, she talks a lot. Not that I mind. I could listen to her talk forever. It's like listening to some beautiful mythical creature singing. And how the heck is that even possible?

"Thank you." She jumped. I don't think she expected me to say anything. Her eyes flew to mine. We stared at each other. And we keep staring. Then she surprised me by giggling. Now, what is up with that?

"You're polite." Oh. So, that's it. I'm polite. Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo. I snort. "I should hope so. I didn't have these manners pounded into my skull for nothing. Quite literally, really."

Whoa! The girl just disappeared! I sit up, not feeling much pain besides the bruises, cuts, and the strained muscles, and poked my head out of the cupboard door. How the--Oh...

"Heh, heh. Hi, Aunt Petunia. Let's not kill her just yet, okay? She did help me a great deal a few minutes ago."

The end...Again for now.


	4. Dzuki Ato Arata Soukutsu?

_**Itoshii Sune-ku.**_

_**Chapter 4:Dzuki Ato Arata Soukutsu?**_

Climbing out of his cupboard, Harry slowly crawled over to his aunt and his angel. Looking them both over, he smiled slightly. 'Tiny doesn't even begin to cover it.'

"You can let her go now, Aunt Petunia. She helped me. See? I'm all better." Harry whispered, as he watched the girl try and pry his aunt's hand away from her mouth. Finally managing it, the first words out of the angel's mouth sounded like something from a mother.

"You are NOT 'all better.' I'm horrible at healing. I only stitched those bones of yours, and if you rip those stitches apart, especially those on your ribs, those ribs will punch a hole in your lungs. And I'm not capable of fixing punctured lungs! How will I manage that? Huh? I can't! And then, your lungs will fill with blood, and I won't know what to do about that either. Oh dear! What do I do if that happens? I'm not good at healing. And then you might die, and I'd be sad. And I wouldn't have enough time to get you to Serena, and then--Hmph--"

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Said Harry in amusement, as the sharp-faced lady put her hand back over the child's mouth. Huffing, Petunia shifted the girl's weight a bit, then set her down in front of Harry.

"Who are you? And how did you get in my house?" Petunia asked in a whisper. The girl scooted around to face front, either facing Harry, or his aunt. Smiling slightly, she answered.

"My name's Rhapsody. And I got in through the back door." Harry snorted, then quieted and listened a minute. He grinned at his aunt Petunia, and said cheekily.

"She's got you there, Aunt. And that's a nice name. Rhapsody. I'm Harry Potter. And that there is my aunt, Petunia Dursley. What's your last name?" Rhapsody looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders, looking a little put out.

"I don't know. See, I'm a failed experiment. So, I have a couple last names. I just don't really know which one to use. I think it's a toss up, between two. But I like Riddle. Then people can call me, R.R. Well, R.S. doesn't sound any good." She giggled, a little nervously.

"Are you one of them?" Petunia asked. Rhapsody looked at her strangely. 'One of them? What's that?' Rhapsody started to speak, hesitantly.

"Umm...Are you talking about...?" Petunia cut her off.

"Yes. Are you? If you are, you can take Harry away from here, can't you? You can keep him safe better than I can, right?" Both the children stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ummm...Well, um, of course, I could keep him safe. I've been taking care of my sisters, and my brother since before I can remember. I don't think it would be any trouble to take care of him, too. But you're like, his mother, or guardian, right? Shouldn't--" Once again, Rhapsody gets cut off.

"He's not safe here. He never was, he never will be. You have parents, people to take care of you, right? You can take him there, and take care of him. Please?" Rhapsody stood up, turned to Petunia, and stared down at her kneeling form.

"I'm going to Japan. There is someone there that will give me and my siblings a home. Until I'm old enough to get work, and pay for things myself. There are people that want me and my family dead. Are you quite sure you want to leave your charge with me? I'm not the safest person in the world right now. At least, not until I grow up a bit. The only way I'd be able to protect this charge would be to make him like me. I'm not even human! Do you want that for him?"

'Wow. She looks like Harry's age, but she acts years beyond her appearance. I wonder how that occured.' Petunia thought to herself, before answering.

"If you're not human, what are you? You certainly look human enough, to me." Rhapsody snorted, looked down at her body then back up.

"Can't you tell?" She asked. "The pale as death skin tone, the eyes so dark blue they look black, the slited pupils. The fangs--" She opened her mouth to reveal the small but sharp, glinting fangs just barely visible.

"I'm a snake. See, I was created with very few human qualities. Female egg, several different male seed, but I was borne from a snake. A very large snake at that. Do you even know what you're asking me? Do you know anything at all about this?" After that little speech, Petunia didn't know what to say. For the next 6 seconds.

"If you can keep him safe and not tortured, or beaten, then I trust you." Petunia smirked inwardly at the bemused expression on Rhapsody's face.

Harry figured Rhapsody wasn't doing much better than Harry himself was. 'I'm going to be sent away without Aunt Petunia? Can I deal with that? Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.'

'Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. I don't understand this woman! She wants me to turn her charge into something like ME! What the heck is wrong with this woman! Okay. Okay. Calm down...Calm...Calm...I'm not calm!' Rhapsody flopped down to the floor, rubbing her temples.

"Are you...flippin' insane? I. AM. A. SNAKE. I have fangs. I'm poisionous. I'm allergic to eggs. And awhole lot of herbs. See this cloak? It's huge. And very warm. I can't get too cold, otherwise, I might end up dying. And do you know what puberty is going to be like for me? Do you want that for him? Sure. It'll keep him safe. But it'll also impair him from a lot of things.

Like...Potions...He is going to be going to school, right? Right! So, potions. He'll have to wear a special mask around all those herbs and ingredients. He'll never get to eat eggs again. They're poisionous for me, so they would be for him too...I think..."

Petunia sighed. "Will you? Take care of him?" Rhapsody stared at her. Then turned her head and stared at Harry.

"You want to come with me?" She asked, watching as her voice, directed at him, snapped him out of his daze. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Are you serious? What about Aunt Petunia."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Vernon doesn't like you. He only hurts you because he doesn't want you to be happy. That's it. He just enjoys making you miserable. So, you'll be safe. Perfectly safe." She smiled at him.

"Not perfectly safe. No one can be perfectly safe. Relatively safe, yes. But not perfectly. Now, if you're going to become my new brother--" She said this part with noticable excitement--"then we're going to have to get going. I only came here to find some old towls for my siblings. I wasn't about to steal your blankets. All right? You pack all your things up. And on our way back, I'll explain everything to you. I havethree sisters, and one brother. Two, now that you're going to be family. You're going to have to learn how to tell us apart, too. We're pretty much identical, except for certain facial features. So, come on. Get ready. I still have to go find those old towls."

After that, Rhapsody stood up and silently made her way around Petunia and still silently up the stairs, missing every creaking step like she had lived there her entire life. Harry and his aunt stared after her for a minute before Petunia snapped out of her daze.

"Hurry up. Let's get your things gathered up. And I'll fix you some finger food to take with you. It'll last you a few days. Hurry now!" And so, at that, Harry crawledCAREFULLY back into his soon-to-be-former cupboard, to gather the few things in there.


	5. Taishutsu Soukutsu?

Itoshii Sune-ku.

Chapter 5:

"All right. I've made you some sandwiches. There are several bottles of juice, and there are some blankets in there. And don't argue with me. You're taking it all--whether you like it or not. Understood? Good. Now, this should last you a while. A few days, at least. I've given you some jackets. There are a few more in the bag. Now, you know where you're going, right? Do I need to drive you? No? Then you'll be careful, crossing roads? Not talking to stange men? Or women, Harry? Oh, quit blushing, you two. You have someone meeting you,yes? You won't get lost? You know your way around here?" 'Boy, she can really talk.' Rhapsody thought, eyeing the sharp-faced Petunia Dursley warily from her spot next to Harry on the couch. Harry and Rhapsody glance at each other, then nodded for the tenth time at his aunt.

"Right. I'll be right back. Don't. Move." 'And she's off again.' Harry thinks to himself. 'Hooboy. We're doomed, if she keeps this up.'

"Soo...Your aunt is pretty scary." Rhapsody teased Harry, giggling at the look he shot her. Harry huffed, looking put-out.

"It's not my fault. I think it's because I look girly. It's just got to be. I mean, she doesn't treat Dudley like she does me. She treats him like a spoilt kitty." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ooohh...I wouldn't talk of kitties when we meet up with the others. You see, Aji doesn't like cats. Well, that's certainly not true. It's more like cats don't like her." She smiled, giggling.

"Aji?" Harry asked, looking as if the thought of being named 'that' would be a sure fire way to get teased. Rhapsody giggled again at the look on her new-found brother's face.

"Ajalaa. That's her name. We just call her Aji for short. She hates her name, so be careful if you ever decide to call her by Ajalaa. She's thinking of changing her name once we get to our new home. We all might change our names." Harry looked at her, facinated at how large a family she must have.

"How many of you are there?" He asked, eagerly wanting to know everything of the new family he would have, if the others accepted him.

"There's five of us in all. Me, Rhapsody Amara. The second oldest, Ajalaa Aurelia, you got to be careful around her, she's sometimes testy. Especially around the full moon. I'll explain that in greater detail later. Then, there's the third oldest, Amaryssein Calantha. You might have to work to get her approval. We may only be seven years old, but we've all learned not to trust anyone so easily. Next is the second YOUNGEST now.

Serena Disa is really child-like. She's the most innocent out of all of us. Even the youngest of us. But be careful. Though, she may be the most innocent, she's most the likely person to do something drastic to protect her family. Whereas Amacai will just completely disregard you if she doesn't approve of you, Serena will openly DO something to MAKE you go away, not just tell you to. But don't worry. I think she might like you. I mean, I like you, and me and her aren't all that different. Unlike the others, we like to finish each other's sentences like normal twins. Oh, and don't worry about her and Aji fighting. They're complete opposites, but they never mean any of it. And they always make up, like, an hour after their spats.

Now, the youngest. He's my brother, Aureo Tremaine. Since I'm pretty much the mother of my family, I get stressed a lot. That's when I go to him, and he takes care of me. Well, he just forces me to sleep, eat, and generally keeps me from getting sick too often. He's nice. You'll like him a lot. We're all thinking of changing our names. To Japanese names. You know, to fit in once we get to Japan."

"You guys know Japanese already?" Harry asked, looking amazed. "You're so little. I didn't know anybody as young as you could learn Japanese very well." Rhapsody huffed.

"I'll have you know, I'm older than you. You're six years old. I'm seven. I'm a year older than you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"When's your birthday?" Rhapsody looked over at him, raised a brow, and answered.

October 10th, 1984." Harry smiled.

"You're only a little bit older than me. My birthday's July 31st, 1985."

"Okay, you two...I have sandwiches, a couple bottles of juice and water, I have thermos of hot chocolate. I have three sweaters, four blankets...Oh! I think I should go and get--"

"Aunt Petunia, I think we'll be great. You've packed enough to last ALL of us a couple weeks, at the least." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Plus, my family's going to be worried if we don't get going. I'm supposed to meet them at four am. And it's already fifteen till three. We've got an hour to get there." Rhapsody explained. Petunia sighed, placing the two big bags she held in each hand in front of her nephew and Rhapsody.

"You're family's nice then?" She asked, for the thnirteenth time.

"She's just been telling me about them. They seem really nice. Well, if we're going, we should head on. Are you sure you want me to leave, Aunt?" Petunia nodded enthusiastically, saying.

"Yes. It's a lot safer if you do. Don't worry. You can write. And send me pictures of your new home. And you can maybe even send pictures of the strange food they have there. Won't that be fun?" Harry tilted his head.

"What are you going to tell Uncle Vernon? And my school teachers? And everyone that knows I'm living here. Like Mrs. Figg. And the old lady down the street that always gives me those sweet covered almonds and nuts?" Petunia smiled again, though it was rather forced.

"I'll think of something. I'll tell them that you've gone to stay with family, and that you're a lot happier there, and wish to stay." Harry nodded, still looking uncertain. Petunia nodded, told them to gather up the bags, told them what was in which bag and lead them both to the door. Asking three more times if they needed her to drive them, before finally allowing them to walk on their own.

Harry and Rhapsody walked until they could no longer see Number 4 Privet Dr. and were coming to the middle of Magnolia Crecsent, when Harry hesitantly spoke, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Soo...How do you know about puberty, and what is it?" Rhapsody stopped dead in her tracks, and looked him up and down. Harry stopped and looked back at her, blushing just slightly from the look of shock on her face. Rhapsody suddenly burst out laughing and began walking again, hooking Harry's arm with hers and dragging him along beside her.

'This is going to be fun. Thanks a lot, Mrs. Petunia!'


	6. Sansaku, Katari Hatamata Gamu

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 6: Sansaku, Katari Hatamata Gamu.

"So, magic is real. Really real."

"Yes."

"And you're really part snake."

"I'm more than part, thank you. I'm more snake than I am human."

"Oh."

"Quite"

"So, your sister...Aji, is a werewolf."

"Uh huh."

"And your other sister...Amaryssein, is pretty much a vampire..!

"Pretty much."

"And your OTHER sister...Serena, is practically a cat."

"A lynx breed cat, to be exact."

"Of course."

"Yup.

"And your brother...Tremaine...Is what exactly?"

"We haven't really figured that out...Yet...We're working on it."

"Uh huh..."

"You're having trouble accepting all this, aren't you?"

"Just a little. No worries, though. I'll survive."

"Indeed."

Chew...

Tilts head to the left.

POP!

Rolls his eyes.

Chew...

"Uhh..."

Sigh...

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You really need to get out more."

"Sorry. I've been stuck in a cuboard for the last five years of my life."

Sigh...

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you not act like a six year old?"

"Why do you not act like a seven year old?"

"Touche."

"Yes..."

"I don't act my age because I've never been my age."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically, it means that I aged, mentally, faster than I did physically."

"Oh."

"Yuh huh."

"How is that possible?"

"Do you read a lot of books?"

"As many as I can get my hands on. Usually Aunt Petunia will leave me at the library for long periods of time. Least when Uncle Vernon is with her."

"What age group?"

"Um, mostly stuff that I can understand. I'm not saying I'm a boy genius or anything, I just don't like reading children's books."

"So, it's mostly teen, to adult, or others?"

"Yah huh."

"Well, the way I am, is the same way you are."

"How so?"

"Take the way you're speaking, for example."

"What's wrong with the way I'm speaking?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're speaking as if you're more than you're age. As if you grew up in a prestigious house-hold. Like you were taught from a young age to be a proper little gentleman. When most children your age would still be babbling on and on about non-consequential matters. Some six year olds may not even be able to pronounce some of the words you undoubtedly know. Your mind is far beyond that of a child. There are just SOME things you've yet to read about. Do you understand now?"

"If I am the way I am, because I read a lot. Why are you the way you are? You said you were the mother of your family. But to be a mother you have to know how to cook, clean, how to teach kids things. And all sorts of other stuff. Right?"

"Well, I'm different. I'm not human. See, my mother--she's a snake, see. A very OLD snake, at that. (No offense to her, of course) But she can live a few hundred years, and still not die of old age, see? Now when I was born, I wasn't human at all! Now, don't look at me like that, I'm serious! I looked just like my mother. As a snake. I spent months in that form before the human...uhh...DNA took hold and I got a really cute human body. It happened with all of us, you know. Aji was a werewolf cub. Serena was a kitten--"

"And what about Amaryssein? She's a vampire. Did she age any?"

"I'll have you know, vampires are not like your stereotypical vampires. Nothing like Dracula. There are half vampires, full-blooded vampires, and then you have your all-time fun, vampire-human hybrids. Of which, my sister is the only one!"

Smile

"You're one strange girl."

"Why thank you."

"No prob."

"See? There you go with the speech thing again."

"Well, what about you? What's up with that Giminie Cricket thing?"

"It's my swear word! I'll have you know, I may be older than seven in mind but nobody wants to hear a seven year old swearing. So, I have made up my own swear words. There much more amusing than other swear words. They're fun, too."

"But...How can you even say it?"

"Like this: Holy flippin' Giminie Cricket. That answer your question?"

"Grrr...That's annoying."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it lovely?"

"No!"

"Tee hee."

"M..."

Chew...

"Um..."

POP!

"Uh..."

Chew...

"M!"

POP!

"Gr..."

Chew...

"So, what's puberty? And how do you know of it?"

"I'm not answering that question! Go away!"

"But why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because you're too young to know!"

"But you just said I wasn't young."

"Fine! Then I'm too young!"

"But that's still not fair."

"Yes! It is! It'll scar me for life if I have to explain the whole thing to a SIX YEAR OLD!"

"Doesn't the others know anything about it?"

"NOO! They don't! And they won't until they're AT LEAST TWELVE!"

"Or thirteen. Maybe fourteen. I haven't decided yet."

"Mm!"

Whimper

"Don't worry. I can wait."

Sigh

"I'll wait a few months."

Cry

Sniffle

"Oh fine! I won't ask for a couple years! How's that?"

"Yay!"

"I like you. You're the first nice girl I've met."

"I like you too. You're the first intelligent boy I've ever met."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

Twin sighs

POP!

Eeny, meeny, minee, moe, catch a tiger by his toe.

Whispers: _Sorry. Taking too long, I know. Whoever all is reading this, would you mind giving me your opinion? I need to know whether I should do what I suggested in the first couple chapters and turn Tiny Harry into something. A snake. Or a werewolf. Or something else? Your choice pretty much. Mind to help a girl out?_


	7. Taimen Ato Ookami

Itoshii Sune-ku

Chapter 7: Taimen Ato Ookami.

"Who are you?" Harry spun around, looking for the person the soft voice belonged to. Rhapsody had said to stay there until she got back from the bathroom, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay when there was someone he didn't know around. Aunt Petunia always said never to talk to people he didn't know. And though the voice SOUNDED familiar, didn't mean he knew'em. 'Hooboy. I'm in trouble...Wait. Maybe not. What was it she said? _I'm meeting my family at different places. I have to pick up one sister near 'Fresco Cafe Bar.' And another at 'Action Bikes' eight blocks away._ Hmm...We're at 'Fresco Cafe Bar' right now. Maybe...'

"Who are you?" He called, trying not to let on that he was even remotely scared.

"I am me. Who are you?" The Voice retorted. Harry turned in a full circle. Looking up, then to his left, he thought to himself. 'Well, all right. I'll play.' Replying to The Voice, he said,

"I am me, too. Where are you?" The Voice giggled, but it didn't sound like a little kid's giggle. Not a twittering one, nor really high pitched. More likeone of thosetiny puppy's growling, in an attempt to sound menacing.

"I am here. Where are you?" The Voice repeated.

"I am here. Do you have a name?" Harry asked, feeling a little urge to giggle like The Voice had done moments ago.

"I have a name. Do you?" The Voice giggled out, It had begun giggling before the end of Its question.

"I have a name. Will you tell me yours?"

"I will. If you tell me yours." Harry did giggle this time. And at the sound of his laughter, The Voice squealed and clapped, saying excitedly.

"I did it! I made you giggle!" Then, sounding slightly abashed, The Voice backpeddled.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I'm not usually this hyper. It's the food. Got to be." Harry giggled again, smiling from ear to ear.

"You were attempting to get me to laugh?" The Voice giggled again, sounding a little nervous now.

"I was." Said The Voice, sounding as if from Harry's right, which he turned to.

"Hope you don't mind. I think I ate too much sweet butter. It's made me a little loopy...I think..." The Voice giggled once again, though this time it sounded repressed. Harry smiled, turning again in the direction of The Voice.

"Sweet butter? What's that? Is it good?" Harry asked, smiling still.

"Oh! It's wonderful! You must try some sometime! Basically, it's butter, with cinamon, sugar, and just a tad of white vanilla flavoring. It's wonderful! Oh! I'll have to get Rhaps to make it for you! Yay!" The Voice stopped suddenly and seemed to stare at him, questioningly.

"Um...No offense meant, or anything, but...What's your name? I can't exactly ask her to make something for you if I don't even know who you are. I seem to forget things like that. Humph...Stupid memory." The Voice pouted. Or at least, that's what Harry assumed it was doing, since he couldn't very well SEE a face--or body for that matter, to go along with 'The Voice' as he's dubbed it.

"What's wrong with memory?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just mine's not as good as Rhaps'. Plus, whenever I'm on a butter buzz, I kinda get a little out of it. I know. I know. I wasn't supposed to eat all of it. Rhaps is going to be so mad at me now. I'm supposed to be lucid, darn it." Yep. Still pouty. Harry looked around, he still couldn't find the body to go with The Voice. He sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and exclaimed.

"Will you please come out now? It's kinda eerie talking to a voice that basically has no body. It's really strange!" The Voice didn't respond for a few moments, and Harry was beginning to think The Voice had left. Just as he was about to call out, The Voice asked him.

"How old are you?" Harry blinked once. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_, just then.

"I'm six." Harry answered. When The Voice answered, it seemed as if it shrugged before doing so.

"Okay. Whatever." Harry, who had been standing, facing the Fresco Cafe Bar, jumped back when a shadowy figure fell from the sky. The figure stood, and Harry saw that it was wearing a huge cloak, like Rhapsody was wearing. The hood of the cloak was pulled down by very deathly pale looking hands, in the flourescent street lights. Once the hood was down, the figure placed their hands on their hips.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" The Voice asked. The Voice, turning out to be a girl that looked near EXACTLY like Rhapsody. There was only a few subtle diferences, but still. VERY nearly. Where Rhapsody has straight black hair, this girl has curly black hair. Where Rhapsody has DARK blue eyes, that look nearly black, so much so that you can't even see the pupils. This girl has bright, BRIGHT amber colored eyes. They positively glowed. The heavy cloak didn't cover her whole figure. She was just as tiny as her sister. Her features weren't all like Rhapsody's, either. While his new friend's features were thin, with high cheek bones, she looked like the innocent little seven year old she supposedly wasn't. Well, that, and one of those little glassdolls that Mrs. Figg seems to enjoy collecting.

But this girl looked a bit older than seven, maybe nine, or ten. Still childish looking, but not so much as her own age. Harry huffed, looking at her high cheeks and filled in face.

"Why is it that you and your sister look like angels?" Harry blurted out, before he could stop himself. The girl laughed, amber eyes glittering.

"We're not human. What do you expect?" She retorted.

"Well, I expected you to look a bit different from each other. A bit, as in, I am able to tell you apart." She laughed once more.

"We may not be the same species, but we're still the same. We do have the same blood, you know. So, there are only subtle differences between us all. Well...Umm...Besides the one difference in gender. But that's about it." She coughed, a bit embarrassed at the last part. Harry raised a brow.

"Mm-kay. So. What's your name?" She giggled, feeling extremely giddy all of a sudden.

"Puddin' Tai. Ask me again, I'll tell you the same."

Harry stared at her, gobsmacked.

"Please, Aji, don't tell me you're buzzed." Harry jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to see Rhapsody walking up to them, holding what looked like two cups of coffee. Which turned out to be right.

"You drink _coffee_?" He gasped.

Rhaspody stared at him as she handed one of the cups to her sister, for which she squealed, and drank happily. Rhapsody rolled her eyes.

"Yep. She's buzzed." Harry looked at her, bemused.

"What's buzzed?" The pale girl sighed longingly, looking at her cup.

She tell you about sweet butter?" Harry nodded, and she continued.

"Well, as you know, this is Aji. She has a thing for sweets. And normally that's not a bad thing for a child her age. But her bodyworks differently from others. Her system reacts to what she eats, most of the time anyway. Other times it's just when she's in aenormous bad mood. But, when it reacts to the sweets, she becomes excessively hyper. And giddy. Like one of them flower girls. Or a prep. I've heard of them. Though, I've never seen one before. That'd be so neat. Anyway! Getting off track. She gets hyper from sweets. And when she's in a bad mood, she basically becomes mute. Which is sometimes better than being hyper.

When she gets hyper, we just say she's Buzzed. Because she pretty much is. And she likes that phrase for some odd reason none of us has been able to figure out yet. Soo...That's about it. Any questions?" Harry stared at her. Then slowly, unblinkingly shook his head, 'no.' Rhapsody giggled.

"Struck dumb, are you?" Harry snapped out of it, and replied indignately.

"Hey! I'm not dumb. I can speak very well, thank you oh so flippin' much." Harry watched as Rhapsody and her sister, Aji, looked at each other, then back to him, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, my gosh! Harry! This is wonderful!" Rhapsody gasped, between giggles.

"You're beginning to talk like Rhapsody!" Aji bounced up and down, holding her cup out in front of herself, to keep it from spilling.

"You said 'flippin'! That's my word! Oh yay! You're going to fit right in with us!" Harry flushed a dark red, and bowed his head. Fighting a smile, he thought to himself. 'Maybe Aunt Petunia judged her right. Maybe she is the perfect family for me.' Harry sighed, looked up, and smiled brightly at them.

"Well, are we going? Come on! There's still two more sisters, and a brother to go! I want to meet them." Harry laughed. Rhapsody, Harry, and Aji, picked up their things, their backpacks and shoes, (Aji, whose shoes were on the roof) and decided to set off. Harry counting the blocks to the next stop.

Fifteen minutes after getting to know each other.

"I'm hungry!" Aji. (Still fairly buzz-y)

"You're always hungry!" Harry & Rhapsody.

* * *

-Whispers-Um...Underline things are pretty much just noises. 'Sansaku, Katari, Hatamata Gamu' basically means, 'Walking, Talking, and Chewing Gum. She was chewing gum. And popping bubbles. And please don't mind the reference to 'sweet butter.' I have weird tastes._ This here will be something some said, not is saying. Or anything. _


	8. Taimen Sono Kyuuketsuki

Itoshii Sune-ku

Chapter 8: Taimen Sono Kyuuketsuki.

"I'm so sleepy...Why am I so sleepy?" A.J, as Harry had begun to call her, asked, with a yawn. Harry looked at her, concern making his eyes glow. He turned to Rhapsody.

"Rhapsody? A.J. is sleepy. Will she be all right?" Rhapsody glanced sideways at Harry and Aji, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the road ahead of them.

"Talk to her. Keep her awake. Once she find Ryssein, she'll be fine. She's got something that'll take the sleepiness from her." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that a bad thing? She needs sleep. Wouldn't it be bad to give her something that'll make her stay awake? Isn't that like coffee? That'll really stunt your growth. No wonder you guys are so short." Rhapsody snorted.

"You're no Robert Wadlow, yourself." Harry looked at her strangely.

"WHO?" Rhapsody laughed, and pointed to Aji. Who was bouncing up and down, her hand raised in the air. Rhapsody giggled and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Robert Wadlow. He was this guy, I think he was...I don't know. But he was like, the tallest guy since, maybe, the 1940's. He was 8 feet and 11.1 inches, tall. See? So, you're not so much a Wadlow, yourself. So--mma.." Aji stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Who knows! Maybe I'll grow!" They both scoffed at this.

"You? Yeah, sure. Like you'll grow beyond five feet and several inches. I bet you a whole gallon of sweet butter." Aji challenged.

"And who is going to make that sweet butter, hmm?" Aji looked at her sister nervously.

"Uhh...I'll give you a gummy rat, if you make it for our bet." Rhapsody scowled, and Aji changed tactics.

"I'll give you five gummy rats." She still scowled, so Aji tried once more.

"Eight?" Rhapsody finally smiled, and Aji smiled in relief. She jumped up, letting out a happy, high pitched, 'yay!' before hooking her arm around Harry's and kissing his cheek. Harry, for his own part, didn't blush as much as he thought he would. He just stared blankly for a few moments before stumbling and nearly tripping the both of them. Aji just laughed. Harry looked at his newly forming family, sighed, thinking. 'I'm never going to get used to this, am I? Oh well...Better ask now, and get it over with.' And so he did.

"What's gummy rats?" Rhapsody looked over at him, along with Aji. Identical looks of guilt, nervousness, and a tad bit of exasperation on their nearly identical faces. They looked at each other, Rhapsody with a look of pleading, and Aji with a stern look, like she was chastizing her sister. Finally, after walking and staring few short moments, Rhapsody sighed, rolled her eyes and looked to her new brother.

"Gummy rats, the ones you can get at Honeydukes--Special order, that is, are real rats. Real rats, dipped in melted candy. I told you. I'm a snake. Snakes eat rats. And other rodents. But I must say, rats, and mice, of course, are the best. Please, try not to be too disgusted. I promise, I won't EVER eat them in front of you. I swear." Rhapsody looked so scared, and pleading, that Harry didn't have the heart to ask the rude question that sprung to his lips the first he'd heard the words, 'real rats dipped in melted candy.' Instead, he asked.

"Hmm...They any good to non-snake people?" Both girls were shocked to say the least. No one said anything for several long minutes. Afterwards, when the shock had worn off, they both started rambling on about, gummy rats, fudge, chocolate frogs, and blood pops all the while explaining the yummy treats to the candy deprived six year old.

Walking for another half hour had them just a few minutes away from their destination. While Rhapsody and Aji were talking and planning together, Harry was watching the 'Action Bikes' store come more into view. Once they were closer, Harry could tell there was someone there. Looking at his two girls, he noticed they had gone beyond talking, and were now arguing, not paying any attention to the tiny figure walking toward them. Once the figure was close Harry could tell it was one of their sisters. Which one, he wasn't quite sure of yet, but he vowed he'd figure it out before anyone told him.

The girl was tiny, just like her sisters. Her hair was a more sedate black, waist length, and French braided down her back, hot pink ribbons intwined in the complicated knot. She was much paler than either of her other sisters, but still had a fairly healthy glow to her cheeks. The same features as her eldest sister, just a tiny less filled in as of yet, than the eldest's. Her eyes were nothing like either of the sisters' he'd met. The eyes staring curiously at him were not black, blue, or amber, but more of a royal purple. Or violet. The violet eyes sparkled and danced, as if they were _alive_ and not just a pair of eye balls in the head of a very pretty girl. 'Amaryssein.' Harry thought to himself.

'It has to be. Rhapsody said that the youngest was the most childish, and innocent. And this girl is certianly **not** a boy. Well, unless there's a boy that needs a serious hair cut. Her eyes sparkle. She's curious, about me. She's not hyper. She's not bouncing around the place, like Aji. And she looks to be sucking on a blood pop. If the discription Rhapsody and A.J. gave of those things is truly accurate. Eww...' He decided to ask.

"Am-Amaryssein?" He stammered a bit. The girl smiled.

"So, you're finally here." Huh? What did she mean by that?

"I'm here. But what do you mean, finally?" Amaryssein laughed, a light, lyrical sound. Pleasant to the senses.

"Did my sisters not tell you? I knew you were coming before anyone else did. Seems I am a Seer. Speaking of being a Seer..." She trailed off, and, turning toward her sisters--who were still arguing, shouted. Well, nearly shouted at them.

"Be quiet, the both of you." They both went silent. For a few seconds. Then Rhapsody groaned.

"Ugh...I need an aspirin. I have such a headache..." She rubbed her temples. Amaryssein looked at her, raising a brow in concern.

"You need to see Tremaine. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Rhapsody didn't answer her sister's question. She sighed, and continued.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley. I need to send an letter, to one Albus Dumbledore." She said this name with a light sneer. As if the name was something a mother would have to be either insane, or on meds to name her child. Both her sisters looked at her, brows raised in surprise. Aji spoke.

"Vision?" Ryssein nodded, calmly. Rhapsody continued.

"What was it?" She stared at them, then jerked her head toward Harry.

"The young one has a falsely imprisoned guardian angel. The rat needs to be fixed. I only got a few names, and some faces. It was all very vague. I'll have to pen a letter to this Dumbledore character. Maybe the boy has started at this...school of his." Amaryssein dragged her braid over her shoulder with one hand, the other fiddling with fringe at the bottom. Harry was curious about what they were talking of, but decided to leave it be. It wasn't his place to ask about private 'visions' or whatall.

Aji was just about to jump into her sister's arms, when Amaryssein snapped at her. Telling her she had better not. Aji just plunked down to the ground and pouted, sniffling occasionally. Amaryssein turned to her eldest sister.

"We are keeping him, then?" She asked, with more than a little bit of hope in her voice. Rhapsody smiled.

"You like him, then? I figured you'd be the first to say he's too young." Amaryssein smiled, her sparkling violet eyes a little dreamy as she answered.

"He's perfect. He's so small, and cute. He looks so much like an angel. A baby angel. Not that you're a baby, mind." She hastily added the last part. Harry smiled, saying he understood.

"Don't worry about it. It's not my fault I look like a girl." He added cheekily. They all laughed. Rhapsody and Aji, deciding they weren't done with their argument, started it up again. Amaryssein rolled her eyes.

"What are they arguing about?" Harry watched as the two girls walked ahead of Ryssein and himself. Walking along beside her, he raised a brow at her.

"They're arguing the pros and cons of real live animal candy, versus the real thing. Minus the candy part." Amaryssein raised a brow as she licked her sucker.

"Who's winning, so far?" She asked, an amused smile tugging the corners of her lips. Harry smiled wider.

"Neither as of yet. They've only gotten so far as the pros and cons for real live candy animals. They're still working on the others." He rolled his eyes. There was silence except for the arguing going on a few feet ahead if them.

"Soo...Which do you like better?" Harry looked at her strangely for moment, before smiling deviously.

"I like the real live animals. No candy." Amaryssein looked mildly surprised.

"Why's that?" She asked. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I just know I'm gonna sound like a girl, they're cute. And soft. And cuddly. And I have a fox in my back pack covered with all sorts of cloths and blankets and junk. So, yeah. I think they're much better." There was a small silence before giggles burst out beside him. He pouted.

"See? Told you I'd sound like a girl." Harry said that as if was the most horrid thing in the world. Which only caused more giggles, and laughter, from the girl beside him. He sulked for a few seconds before she hooked her arm with his and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not making fun of you. You realize that you're the first person to make me out-right laugh in a long while, right?" She asked.

"I think you're the cutest boy I've ever met." She kissed his cheek once more, then dragged him up to the other two, determined to join in on the argument.

* * *

Sirius will come along soon. See? She has to message Dumbledore-guy first. Then I'm probably going to skip ahead a year every couple chapters. If you want, that is. This story is going to be pretty long. Least, I'm hoping it's going to be pretty long. Hmm...Bye... 


	9. Taimen Ato Koneko

Itoshii Sune-ku.

Chapter 9: Taimen Ato Koneko.

Harry rubbed his eyes. They had been walking for the last hour and a half and had yet to find either sister or brother. Harry was cloistered between two of the sisters, they were all cold for some reason, and they said Harry was the warmest. So they wanted to keep him close. The only one who wasn't cold, was Ryssein. The pale girl had explained that she didn't get cold. But then again, she went on to explain, she didn't feel many different temperatures, to begin with. Unless it was utterly warm. Bordering on hot, she couldn't feel it. Harry thought that was sad, and offered her the heat blanket Aunt Petunia had packed. She had laughed, kissed his forehead and thanked him. She didn't reach for the blanket in the back pack though. So Harry had shrugged, guessing she didn't need it at the moment.

Rhapsody was walking on his left, her right arm hooked around his left, and her left arm cradling the small red and white fox cub, Puriti. On his other side was Aji, who had her head laid against his shoulder. Even though all the girls were at least five inches taller than him, and Aji had to lean down some to lean her head against his shoulder, she said it was still comfortable. Harry didn't see how it could be. Walking ahead of them was Ryssein. Since no one was in the mood for talking, they just walked on in silence, apart from Amaryssein humming a strange tune and sipping from a cup, of what she calls, hot white chocolate held delicately between her hands..

Harry sighed, and freed an arm enough to rub at his eyes. He was tired. Sleepy tired, not tired tired. But he stayed awake, besides dozing a few times. What kept Harry awake the most, though, was Puriti. No matter whose arms she was in, at radom times she would just suddenly jump out of who ever's arms she was residing in at the moment, or take off at a sprint to some unknown location, until they all caught up with her. Where upon she would calmly, if a little sulkily, walk back to either child and jump into their arms or onto a shoulder.

And that was just what she did, not ten minutes later. Harry shouted for her to come back, but as usual, she didn't. They picked up their pace and ran after the small fox, but she disappeared two minutes later.

"Hmm, you know where we're going, right? Why don't Aja and I go one way, and you, Rhapsody, take Harry and go another. We'll meet at the diner. How's that?" Ryssein asked, calmly. Rhapsody nodded and took Harry's hand, leading him down a road with different clothing, and pet shops. Rhapsody looked everywhere, while Harry looked through the shop windows and down alley ways, and softly called for his pet.

Five minutes later, Harry continued to walk, while Rhapsody looked down an alley, only to come back out with a cat tangled, but snuggled, into her long hair. She huffed, but didn't bother the cat. Harry was about ten feet ahead of his new sister, so he slowed his pace a bit, but continued walking. As he was whistling Puriti's favorite song, he looked up and spotted a small bundle curled up on the steps of a bank. Puriti was nestled on top of the bundle. Harry knew for a fact that the bundle laying there wasn't just some old thrown away clothes.

Harry jogged over to the steps and sat down gingerly next to the poofy bundle of robes. Listening closely, Harry could hear little mewling snores coming from deep within the robes. Harry reached up and pat Puriti a few times before poking the robes lightly with a finger. The robes stirred a bit, but otherwise didn't move. Harry looked up and caught Rhapsody smiling behind two fingers against her lips. She flicked her hand at him, indicating he should go on. So he did. Harry poked the robes once more, this time, a little more forcefully. Well, okay, with enough force in the poke for it to be annoying. After four and a half more pokes, the robes were moving and wiggling, trying to get away from the tiny finger of Harry.

In the next minute a tiny head full of dark, curly hair popped out from under the robes, flashing scarlet eyes glaring at him, murderously. A cute pout on a thin, pale face with a small button nose, Harry thought the tiny girl in front of him had to be the cutest he had ever met. Harry smiled at her. She still glared. She huffed.

"Why did you wake me up? I haven't slept in _days_, I'm terribly tired." The child demanded, trying with all her might to sound grown up. Harry smiled wider.

"I apologise for waking you, dear girl. But I believe you should wake up, you don't want to be late, now do you?" The girl huffed again.

"I'm already late! I don't even know where I am! I'm lost. Get it? Lost! I can't even find my brother! He was supposed to be around here somewhere, too!" The girl sniffed, sitting up more. Now that Harry looked at her in more effective lighting, he could tell she had been crying. She sniffed. Harry tried to reassure her.

"Well, I'm looking for the same people you are. Well, the brother you're looking for, I've already found three of the sisters. I've found Aja, Amaryssein, and now you. Rhapsody found me, I didn't find her." Harry giggled. The tiny bundled up girl's eyes widen and she smiled slightly.

"You know where my sisters are? You can take me to them, right? I'm lost. I want my sisters back." Harry nodded, smiling.

"Rhapsody was right. You are the cutest. No offense to your sisters or anything, it's just that you're much cuter than them, when they are pretty." Confused eyes stared at Harry, and he laughed.

"There's a difference between the two?" She asked. Harry replied.

"Of course, there is. You see, cute, is like you. Right now, you look small, cute, and adorable. While your sisters, they look very elegant, and pretty. See the difference?" She stared for a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly she smiled.

"No. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. But it sounds nice. I'm Serena. Who are you? And how do you know my sisters?" Harry thought for a minute, wondering how to explain. Finally, he began tentatively.

"Um, I'm Harry, and well, see, I used to live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin. My Aunt Petunia would take care of me whenever my uncle Vernon got mad. But she couldn' t take care of me all the time. So, when Rhapsody came looking for some stuff for her sisters, she found me in my cupboard. I was hurt, so she...umm...What did she call it? Stitched, I think. I think she said she stitched my bones back together. I don't know. But after she got done with that, Aunt Petunia found her and was about to give her a good sound scolding, but I told her not to. Aunt Petunia and Rhapsody talked for a while and Aunt Petunia asked her if she could take me with her. Aunt Petunia packed us up with a whole punch of stuff we may never need and Rhapsody and I left. Rhapsody's been explaining a lot of things to me. She says she'll teach me to do a lot of stuff like you guys can." Harry shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position as he finished his sketchy explanation, and waited while Serena just stared at him.

Serena dislodged the fox that was still perched atop the robes and herself and sat up fully, staring at Harry in mild concern. She reached out and pulled Harry gently closer to her and pushed his backpack off his back. She ran her hands down his arms, over his collar bone, across his chest and ribs, down to his stomach and legs. She muttered to herself all the while.

"Dislocated shoulder, mangled elbow, sprained wrist, slightly cracked collar bone--nothing too serious there. Six fractured ribs, two broken. Rhapsody did a fairly good job there. 63.1 percent bruises and lacerations; not too serious but needs to be dealt with soon before infection sets in. Don't want to be losing limbs, now do we?" She giggled slightly at the last, and Harry stared at her wide eyed. A chuckle and a another giggle distracted Harry from what Serena was beginning to do. He looked over and saw two figures. One he knew, one he didn't.

He stared at the two laughing figures for a few short moments, before letting out a high pitched yelp, and grabbing his elbow. He looked back at Serena, then down to his arm, which was now bruise and scratch free. Not to mention his elbow wasn't twisted at an odd angle anymore. He looked back up at Serena and asked quietly.

"What was that? That kinda hurt." Serena smiled slightly not even pausing in her self-appointed task.

"Well, I just mended the crack in your collar bone, not to mention your sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder blade. I'm surprised you didn't feel any of those. I just got done replacing the bones into their rightful positions in your elbow. Boy, was that difficult. Next time something like that happens, I'll personally tar and feather the one that causes it. Hmph! I'll be working on your ribs next, so you might want to be still, and try not to breathe too deeply. But please! Try not to hyperventilate." Harry was so shocked, that this tiny little girl could sound so grown up without even intentionally trying, that he just stared. He didn't even feel it when she mended his ribs. All eight ribs, to be exact. Harry jumped slightly as a slight weight landed on his head.

"Puriti! You scared me!" The fox yipped, apologetically. Harry sighed, glancing back over to Rhapsody and the other, taller figure standing next to her.

"Your sister and, I think that might be your brother, are standing over there waiting for us. Do you want to go see them?" Harry asked Serena, turning back to her. Serena's eyes lit up, turning a strange reddish orange color. '_It's so facinating, watching her eyes._' Harry though to himself, before grabbing onto Serena's arm before she could away. Serena looked back to him, confused.

"Thank you. For healing me the way you did. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. Thank you a lot." Harry smiled. Serena stared at him, taking in his smile, his messy hair. Getting even messier with the way Puriti was trying to get comfortable on his head. His eyes, and the honest smile in them. Serena reached over and kissed Harry on his nose, shocking him utterly.

"I don't like you." She stated matter-of-fact like. Rolling her eyes before continuing.

"But I will like you. If you agree to be MY baby brother. I have a younger brother, but he's only younger by a few hours. You seem like you're younger than me by more than a few hours. You are, aren't you?" Harry nodded dumbly. Serena beamed, stood up, pulling Harry along with her, and shouted.

"Well, come on then, you slow-poke!"

'_Hooboy! I'm doomed! I'm so out-numbered by girls! Why all the kisses! Ahh..._' Harry thought, while being dragged off to meet the mysterious brother of his new family.

* * *

-Whispers-I'm sorry. I kept running into walls, and I couldn't get it to go the way I wanted it too. Three weeks and a day. Oohh...Terribly sorry... 


	10. Taimen Issun Eniguma Kyou Kenzan

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 10:Taimen Issun Eniguma Kyou Kenzan Itoma Roji.**

**(Uhh...Part One, I guess...)**

Harry had been studying his new family for a while now. Noting different things about each sibling. He was beginning to tell which was which at just a glance. Or two. Sometimes three. But he was getting better! Tremaine wasn't at all what Harry had expected. He had asked question after question, and Tremaine always answered in the same, drawling, voice. Never once changing.

Harry had gotten used to it. But he doubted he'd ever get used to the way the taller boy looked. He reminded Harry of a man he once knew. He looked so much like him. Tremaine had black, shoulder length hair, onyx black eyes, and sharp, prominent features. The man Harry remembered as 'Padfoot' had black, shoulder length hair, pale, ice blue eyes, instead of black, and not as sharp, but still fairly high cheek bones and other such features. Harry's Padfoot also had laughter in his eyes. Whereas Tremaine's eyes held a sort of sad look. Well, okay, in Harry's own opinion it was more of a sad look mixed in with amusement and exasperation, but still.

Harry didn't mind all that much. It was nice to see a look similar to his own. Well, half the time. Harry glanced over to Tremaine, who was walking next to Amaryssein, quietly discussing something. Then glanced ahead of them, smiling slightly as he watched Ajalaa tug Rhapsody around in twirling circles in the middle of the street.

'_Gosh, I hope they don't get run over. You see it all the time on T.V. Girl is playing, unsuspecting, in the street, and then--WHAM! No more girl. Well, okay, let's just say there's more girl than needs to be._' Harry thought, shaking his head. Harry sighed for the third time, glancing next to him to see Serena. She looked so tired, so sleepy tired, so...He sighed again. Taller. Harry hated being his height. Serena was only three inches taller than him. Rhapsody, Ajalaa, and Amaryssein were all forty inches tall. Serena was an inch shorter than them, and six inches shorter than Tremaine. And he was forty-five inches tall. So that made Harry the shortest.

Thirty-six inches. He felt so short. Well, now that he thought about it, yes, he did feel short. But it didn't matter. Tremaine said he would most likely grow to be at least a few inches shorter than him. So, that was good. Harry sighed again, but jumped violently when someone touched his shoulder on his right side.

His head whipped around, only to see Amaryssein standing next to him, looking a little concerned.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry, it's taking so long. We'll be at the Inn soon. I promise." Ryssein said quietly. Harry shook his head, smiling slightly to reassure the girl next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. It's nothing, really. I'm just sad that I'm short. I'm a midget. Well, then again, so are the rest of you. Well, except Tremaine, but he's just a few inches too tall to be a midget. By the way, where are we going again? I've never been this far into London before." Harry looked at the quiet, violet eyed girl. She looked forward for a moment, then back to Harry, before answering in an amused tone of voice.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we will be going to Diagon Alley. My dear sisters need a few things. Rhapsody needs to buy a few new robes for each of us. You do know where we are to be living once we leave the Alley, correct?" Harry nodded once, telling her he did know. She continued.

"Well, as I said, we will be needing new robes for our new home. We don't need to stand out. Not as much as we already do, that is. Ajalaa, and Serena, want to get some things from Honeydukes, the sweets' shop, and that prank store, Ajalaa seems to love so much. Rhapsody needs some potion ingredients. She's been running low lately. Our dear brother just wants to go to the pet shop. Plus, we must go to Gringotts. We have to empty out our vaults." Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Vaults?"

"We have one each. Gringotts is the..um..Wizarding bank, I guess. We're going to be emptying them all out. Each of us has one. You should too, your parents certainly wouldn't have left you with nothing. If you want we can always ask. They'll probably have to check your blood signature first, though. It's a tad bit painful."

"Nothing I haven't felt before." Harry muttered under his breath. Amaryssein shot him a look, clearly stating, 'don't push me, you.' She continued, deciding to ignore that remark for the moment.

"You might want to look around a few places as well. I recommend the book store. Flourish and Blotts. Good place, but you can't get everything you want there. Now, as we have at the least another hour to go before we're there, would you like me to start teaching you the basics of Japanese?" Harry looked at her, smiled and nodded eagerly. He was really excited about learning this. He didn't know many languages. Well, he only knew the one, if you didn't count the vague dreams where people he didn't quite remember were singing him really weird songs...He'd have to look those up.

"All right. Ready? Hmm...Well, one thing you have to remember is, Japanese has two kinds of alphabet, Hiragana and Katakana. Hiragana is used when we have no Japanese characters (Kanji) for the words or we don't remember the right Kanji. Katakana is used mainly for foreign names.

Basically, Japanese has only five vowels, a, i, u, e, o. In connection with consonants, k, s, t, n, h (or f) m, y, we have 48 alphabet." Amaryssein went through what he should know, how to pronounce certain words, or sounds, and even when and when not, to use honorifics, including what those were. Eventually, she started in on different nouns, verbs, and easier ways to say something, like 'where to,' or something else, like using an English phrase using just one Japanese wording. Harry wasn't all too good at the Japanese wording, but he figured he'd get better after a little practice. Amaryssein had told him, just before they reached their destination.

"Rhapsody has a problem learning different languages. She's been doing pretty well. Not as good as you, mind, but still...She may have a photographic memory, but she still has problems taking things in. It's sort of the same with Ajalaa. She has a very short attention span. There's nothing hindering her learning capacity, she just doesn't enjoy learning and studying as much as some of us. Understand?" Harry had nodded. Amaryssein stared at him a moment, then smiled. She jerked her head forward, and told him to look. He did. He saw the sun rising, the sky was all reds, oranges, and blues. It was very beautiful.

"It would be even more beautiful, if there wasn't so many awful buildings around." Tremaine commented, as if reading Harry's mind. Harry glanced over to him, and nodded. But nearly fell over forward when a fair weight rammed into him from behind and very nearly squealed in his ear.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Harry held onto the legs that wrapped around his waist and grunted under the weight.

"Ajalaa Aurelia! Get down from him! He isn't big enough to carry you like that yet!" Rhapsody's voice snapped at Ajalaa, who, presumably, was the one on his back. Ajalaa whined a bit, but hopped off Harry's back, nonetheless. Harry took the time to look around after straightening and found himself in a fairly deserted part of London. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have been caught dead in this part of town. Harry looked to where Tremaine, Serena, and Amaryssein were standing, and found an old--really old, building, with an old fashioned sign hanging in front of it, proclaiming, 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

Harry looked to Rhapsody, who was still chewing Ajalaa out about jumping on his back, holding a black cloak over one arm, and tugging a few strands of Aji's hair into place. She turned to him after a moment, and walked toward him, brandishing the cloak.

"Here. Put this on." She stated, spreading the cloak and draping it over his shoulders. It was a plain, black cloak, they all had one just like it. Rhapsody fastened the cloak in the front and went straight for his hair, straightening it over his forehead and making it a little bit neater, talking all the while.

"Now, first we'll be going to Gringotts, the bank, then, Tremaine and Serena will be heading to the pet shops, while Amaryssein will accompany Ajalaa to Honydukes, and you and myself, will be going to the Apothecary, and Flourish and Blotts. I'll need to get you something to read for a while. You'll need it, believe me. I may need to get you a bottomless bag. We'll need to go to Madame Malkins' as well. We'll be leaving this evening. We'll sleep in the Inn for several hours. You all look dead on your feet, you do--" Tremaine, Amaryssein, Serena, and Ajalaa all interrupted at the same moment, and spoke in unison, saying.

"Look who's talking, Miss Multi-Tasker."

Harry giggled a bit, Rhapsody humphed and ordered them all onward. When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry expected it to be dark, dank, and dusty. And that's what it was. For the most part. It was dark, not at all dusty, save a few cobwebs, with tables spread out along the spacious room, a bar to the far left, closest to the door, with an old man, with several missing teeth showing, as he smiled at them. But then he frowned.

"What are you kids doing here? I didn't expect children to come waltzing in this early. You realize it's only nearly seven?" The man behind the bar asked, setting his dish towel to the side and walking from behind the bar. The six children walked foward into the better light cast by the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The older man gasped.

"By Merlin! Look at you all! You must be the cutest kids I've met in a fair long while." He smiled toothlessly at them, chuckling.

"You're all identical. 'Ow is it your mother had such cute kids? Are either o' you twins, or just different ages, lookin' alike, if you don't mind me askin', that is." Rhapsody stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"It's no mind. We were all born on the same day, just hours apart. Well, my youngests, my brothers here, were born the next day, after the four of us girls." The keeper gaped for minute, before snapping back and smiling gaily again.

"Blimey, that's amazin', it is. Now, where's your parents, love? Are they coming in with you?" Rhapsody shook her head.

"Our mother is no longer living, sir. And our father, at the moment, is MIA. Basically, he's missing. We don't know where he is, nor do we particularly care, sir." She added at his confused look. She continued after he indicated he understood.

"We were wondering if we could spend the day here. We have been walking all night to get here. We must go to Diagon Alley. We'll be leaving this evening. We need some supplies and then we will be leaving for Kyoto later this evening." The keep gaped once again.

"You're going ALONE?" He asked incredulously. Rhapsody inclined her head, looking regal, standing straight, as the others were, as well.

"We have our brothers to protect us. We're not worried." She smiled slightly, confusing the man even more. The man ran a hand through light, thinning hair, and sighed.

"Well, oh, I'm Tom, by the way. Uh, shops won't be open for another half hour, at the most, uh...Do you want a room each for yourself, or are you going to...?" Tom trailed off.

"Only three rooms. Serena and I will share one, Amaryssein and Ajalaa will share one, and Tremaine and James will share one. And I am Rhapsody. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly again, bending her knees in a slight curtsy. The other girls did the same. Harry looked to Tremaine to figure out what to do, but he just inclined his head in greeting, so Harry did the same. He didn't question her use of his middle name. He would answer by it. It didn't matter.

Tom went back behind the counter and crouched down, he came back up holding three old, ornate keys, handing them to Rhapsody. She took them, thanking him gracefully.

'_I've never seen her act this way before. Wonder what's up with it..._' Harry thought, watching his sister and the inn keeper.

'_When did I start thinking like that? Like they're my family? They're not...Are they?_' Oh well, Harry thought, grinning to himself. It didn't really matter. Nope. Not anymore, at least.

"Would you like something to eat? You all look dead on your feet." Tom asked, walking back and grabbing the towel he had thrown down earlier. Rhapsody reached into her cloak and brought out a leather satchel and handed it to Tom, saying.

"This is all we have at the moment. We need to go to Gringotts. I guess, just whatever we can afford with that." Rhapsody brought her hand up, pushing her black hair back over her shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tom told them all to sit down at one of the tables, and he'd bring them something good to eat. They went to sit down, Ajalaa, who was always acting like a hyperactive puppy, was acting like an elegant young lady. Harry just thought that was strange. Rhapsody tapped him once they had all gotten settled at one of the tables.

"Remember what I said back at your aunt's house? about needing you to become like one us to keep you utterly safe?" Harry nodded, and she continued, looking a little grim.

"That statement still stands. You do need to. There isn't much we can do, otherwise. Remember what I told you about my sisters? Well, you can become like one of them, or like me. We would suggest Tremaine for you, but we don't exactly know what he is. What his abilities are. So, it would be fairly difficult to recreate that into your system." Rhapsody looked over to the bar, seeing no one, she continued.

"It's your choice, though, whichever you would like to be." Harry thought about it. He had thought about that comment a lot. How would he become a creature like them? Would he still be human? Would he not like being that way? Hmm...

"Would you explain some things to me?" Rhapsody nodded at his request, understanding perfectly.

"Well, as you know, I'm a snake. A certain type descendant to a Basilisk. First off, you can speak to snakes. Parsletongue. But people tend to think you're evil if you do." She began.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Remember what I told you about Tom Riddle?" Harry nodded.

"Well, he could speak Parsletongue. I told you he was evil, remember. He ended up setting a whole bunch of snakes on unsuspecting people and killing them off. That's why people are prejudice about stuff like that." Harry nodded and gestured for her to continue the pros and cons. She did.

"Well, there's one thing. You can talk to snakes. But people will think you're evil. You will not be able to eat eggs. OR be around a whole lot of herbs, or potion ingredients. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Another thing, you can't be too cold. You might end up in a coma, or dead, otherwise. You have to stay just warm enough. You'd have to wear several extra layers of clothes. That's about it for that.

"Now, if you were to choose Ajalaa, it would be quite different. It would be a lot like being a normal werewolf. You would not be able to touch silver, you would have attributes to a wolf. Sense of smell, taste, sight. You would no longer have need of your glasses. You would have to wear gloves, until you are able to spot any type of silver at a glance. You will learn, over time, to transform at will, and have no need to transform under the full moon. But you will still have the urge, too. You will be able to scent who to trust. I believe, that is why Ajalaa has taken such a liking to you." Harry looked curious at that.

"What about you, Amaryssein?" He asked, turning his head to look at the quiet, calm violet eyed girl. She shook her head, saying she would allow her elder sister to explain. Harry turned back to Rhapsody, and she smiled at him, continuing.

"Well, if you were to choose Amaryssein, it would be quite different. You will burn easily in the sun. Though regular ones can go out in the sun for short periods of time, they burn easily and quickly. You'll have exceptional senses. Smell, taste, sight, and touch. Not as good as a wolf's, but still good, nonetheless. You won't be able to feel a lot of different temperatures. Extreme heat, or extreme cold are the only ones, mostly." Rhapsody concluded as Tom brought over five trays filled with food, four floating along behind him and one he sets down in front of Harry. The girls thanked him gracefully, while Tremaine just inclined his head.

It seemed Harry had a lot to think about.

* * *

-Whispers-I'm going to make a part two of this chapter. It's probably too long at the moment. Sorry... 


	11. Taimen Issun Eniguma Kyou Kenzan Two

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 11:Taimen Issun Eniguma Kyou Kenzan Itoma Roji.**

**(Part Two...?)**

Harry couldn't believe it. After having been told of everything to do with each species they were capable of recreating in human blood, Harry had sat in a daze, eating anything that was put before him automatically. The girls giggled at him, having fun placing different foods on his plate. After sitting for little less than an hour, and finally getting Harry out of his daze, they all started dragging Harry over to Tom.

"Sir, could you be so kind as to help us gain entrance to Diagon Alley?" Amaryssein asked, her voice cultured and polite. Tom grinned, and blushed slightly.

"Aww...Don't go on like that. I ain't no sir. Just call me Tom. And sure. Come right this way."

Tom walked them to an alley in the back of the building, to where a brick wall was situated. He pulled out a thin, stick made of dark wood and tapped five different stones. Harry watched curiously, remembering the order and where the certain stones were located.You never know what you might need later on.

Harry watched in growing excitement as the stones moved and slid into different positions, creating an archway wide enough for a grown man to fit through.

Harry thought it was amazing. Everything was glittering, and shining. There weren't many people around this early in the morning, but there were a fair few. With all the shop owners milling about, it looked like a small town, and not a shopping alley.

There were so many shops, so many different things...'_So many animals._' Harry thought, excitedly, looking toward the huge shop with so many different owls and bats, and another shop with cats, reptiles and other animals. Harry really wanted to go there.

Harry, the four girls, and the older boy walked through the archway, Rhapsody holding tight to Harry's hand, like a mother would. They all followed Rhapsody to a large, uneven white building. Harry looked up at it, then at the sign in the front, but Rhapsody pulled him and the others inside before he could read it.

"If and when you ever come back here, never read that sign. There's too much magic inside it to be perfectly harmless. All right?" Rhapsody told him, and though Harry didn't understand, he nodded. The inside of the building was exactly like the outside. Extremely odd. Harry gripped Rhapsody's hand tight when several small, ugly little creatures stared at the strange family making their way toward a desk at the back of the bank.

They stopped in front of a high desk, where another of the small creatures sat, sifting through papers in front of him. They stood there for the next thirty seconds, before Rhapsody spoke up, no longer willing to wait for the thing to notice them.

"Pardon, would it be possible to visit our vaults?" Each of the children reached into a pocket, or a small leather pouch and brought out a wrought iron key each.

"And would it be possible to check if my youngest one here has a vault set aside for him?" The creature looked down at each of them in turn, they stared back. The unnerving black eyes turned to Harry, and he wondered idly how he knew he was the youngest.

"Well?" Amaryssein spoke up impatiently.

Harry watched as the creature rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to another and whispering a few words to it. They came walking forward after motioning to another.

"Fort can take two of you, Katrence will take another two, and I'll take another and the youngest."

Tremaine and Serena walked over to one, and Amaryssein and Ajalaa to the other. Rhapsody held Harry's hand as she tugged him toward the other. He wasn't too keen on getting too close to one of those things. He didn't even know what they were. He felt Rhapsody squeeze his hand gently before letting go. He stood by her side, consciously willing himself not to squirm.

They followed him toward a back room where he took a piece of old looking parchment and a black feather quill pen out of a desk drawer and placed both on the desk top in between the two children.

"Write your name down, boy. Your entire name. It'll tell you if have a vault or trust with us." Harry nodded, but looked to Rhapsody. He noticed she was looking at the black quill with something that looked like disgust. Harry hesitantly started to reach for the quill but was stopped before he could pick it up.

"Does he have to use that quill?" Rhapsody asked, her voice strangely flat. He grinned a bit maliciously, and answered.

"Yes. Ain't no other way. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry.

"He's six years old. Have some sympathy." Rhapsody snapped. Harry was shocked, he had never heard or seen Rhapsody mad before.

"We're goblins. We don't have sympathy." The goblin was still grinning that malicious grin.

"Well, boy, go on. Write your name down." Harry shook his head at the goblin.

"I'm not going to use that quill if Rhapsody does not wish me to." Rhapsody and the goblin stared at each other.

"Just look in your files for Harry James Potter." She ground out through clenched teeth. The goblin's eyes widened and swung to Harry.

"He ain't a Potter." The goblin stated.

"He certainly ain't the last Potter. So, he'll have to use the--"

"Bring someone else in here then. I will not condone a six year old child to use a blood quill! Bring someone else, now, or I'm taking my family's business else where. We're leaving the country, but I was hoping to have the rest of the money in our vaults to be transferred to your Kyoto branch. I'll take it else where, if you condone the use of those vile quills on someone so young." Rhapsody hissed in utter disgust. Her eyes were flashing scarlet. And her voice held a certain lisp to it.

And the goblin took one look in her eyes and rushed out the door, after giving a quick, "Just a moment."

Harry stared at Rhapsody as she sank down in one of the black, upholstered chairs that sat in front of the goblin's desk. He sat next to her.

"What was that all about? What's wrong with that quill?" Harry asked, quietly. Rhapsody hissed out an expletive, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't normally lose my temper. Let me explain. Uh...Where to start...Well, there are different types of quills. There are quick quotes quills. They are quills that copy down anything a person says. And they can be modified to make what that person says more interesting. Or scandalous. There are also quills that copy down words from a book. Or quills that write down a person's signature. This kind of quill--" She reached over and picked the black quill up gingerly.

"--is used when you need something written in blood. That's why it's normally called a blood quill. At least in English. It was created by Rome's emperor around the year 1263. It was first made as a punishment. And it worked out perfectly. They would normally write something down, and the quill would take the blood from the user. But it would leave scars. If not tended to, one could bleed to death. The modernized blood quill was made illegal by many Ministry of Magic representatives around 1643. Both in this country and many others. Except Russia. For some reason, they didn't want it banned." Rhapsody shrugged.

"Why was it banned?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"They used to use a modified version of the original blood quill for punishments, in school, and in home life. Many pureblood family's used to use the quill to teach their children 'proper' writing skills. It was banned because a small thirteen year old girl died because of an excess use of the thing. The only people allowed to use these things are Gringotts, and the Ministry. You have to have Ministry permission to even have one in your possession." She fingered the quill, staring at it as if she wanted the thing to just die.

"I hate these things. The blood quill is a horrible, vile creation. It should never have been made." Rhapsody's hands were trembling, Harry reached over and took the quill from her. Harry wasn't all that good at comforting, and he didn't know how to spot when someone needed it. But he decided then and there, that he would work on it.

Harry stood up, tossed the quill on the table and pulled Rhapsody from her seat. Before his new sister could make even a slight protest, he pulled her back down into the chair with him. He curled himself around her and just sat there with her. She was taller than him, yes, but that didn't matter to them. They just laid there. A few silent moments later, Rhapsody pulled her arms free, and raised the left sleeve of her cloak.

Harry sat up a little straighter and looked down at what she was showing him. There on her arm, red and scarred, were the words '_I am my father's creation._'

Harry stared for several short moments, and jumped slightly when she spoke.

"All of us have these scars. In the same place. The same scarred fashion. We were taught to read and write by the time we were three. By the time we reached age five, we were writing with modified blood quills. We were to be conditioned to know who we were to serve. Our father. Though we were created with many different human male DNA, and only one from a human female, we were to serve one father. It's where we get our eyes from. Though our eyes are different colors, it's from the creatures within us, not the humans. When we are mad, or in a rage, more like, our eyes turn scarlet. Serena's eyes stay that way. But that is only because she was created by only two males. Our primary father, and one of his servants." Harry didn't say a word. He didn't ask who or why, or how. He just listened. He knew that was what she needed at the moment.

He'd ask some things later. When he knew them better.

"That one servant, we each have his. We each have his characteristics. The black hair, the pale skin, my blue-black eyes. We are good at each subject. Some more than others. Serena is best at healing. Ajalaa is best at curses, hexes, and the counters. Amaryssein is good at identifying different magical and non-magical creatures. And I am good at identifying magical and non-magical snakes, and charms. And sometimes potions. But only when necessary. We all are good at potions when necessary. Tremaine, however, is a mystery. He is very good at transfiguring things, and conjuring things.

But we have no idea what sort of creature he was, well, created from. We're beginning to think he was created from a Dementor." Harry made a note to ask what a Dementor was later on.

"I mean, he has the characteristics of those things. The eyes, the coldness he seems to emit from within himself when he feels himself or his family is threatened. But the problem is, he also has aspects of other creatures, he has a tendency to curl up for a nap in the most unexpected places, he has a certain taste for small woodland creatures. Like mice. Rabbits. Anything small and fast, he loves to chase. We know he's some kind of predator, but..." Rhapsody trailed off as the door opened and two goblins walked in. Rhapsody stood up, and so did Harry.

"Is there any way you can prove the boy is who you say he is?" The second goblin questioned, taking the parchment and quill and placing them back in the desk door, before sitting down.

"I can tell you where he lived and where I picked him up from. You can have someone describe what his mother and father look like and pick out the similarities. Or--"

"Can you show the scar?" The goblin interrupted. Rhapsody glared at the stupid creature. Well, in her opinion, stupid.

"Yes." She snapped out, glaring at him in disdain. The goblin stared at Harry until Rhapsody snapped at him. She apologized to Harry and told him she would explain later. She reached over and smoothed his hair off his forehead. Neither goblin said anything, but the one that insisted Harry use the black quill stiffened and walked out the door. Guess he hated being wrong.

Harry swung his head, knocking his hair back over his forehead and looked back at the door. The other goblin and Rhapsody paid no heed to him.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key with him?" He asked, and Rhapsody shook her head.

"No. He was never given his key. To either of his vaults. We're hoping to fix that." The goblin nodded. And after gaining a new key, with a minimal amount of pain from a prick in his index finger, they were off to the vaults. Harry laughed at the dark eyed girl's frustration at the high speed cart ride down the vault tunnels. Personally, Harry though they could be a little faster. He thought it was fun!

Meeting the other girls and Tremaine outside, Harry looked each over, instinctively wanting to know they were all right. Ajalaa was standing there, looking about, trying to get Ryssein to go, to move, and Serena was standing by Tremaine, her head against his shoulder. She looked just slightly green.

Harry immediately became worried.

'_When did I start worrying so much about them? I haven't known them more than several hours._' Harry questioned himself. Well, Harry guessed it didn't matter. Maybe, as long as he didn't begin to get attached to them. He figured it would hurt too much to get attached. He could just protect them, and worry about them, but nothing more.

But it seemed Harry didn't even know that it was too late. He was already way too attached. But then again, he attached himself to the four elder children too. Only thing was, they knew they could never lose Harry. It was just too much fun with him around. The arguments were absolutely amazing!

* * *

I'm sorry. I've been out of town--still am, actually. Someone asked for the translations for the chapter names. Here they are: 

1.Sono Shisome Ato Sugoi Naka--The Beginning Of A Wonderful Relationship.

2.SonoEnzeru's Daitan Kyuujo--The Angel's Daring Rescue.

3.Dzuki Ato Arata Soukutsu?--To A New Home?

4.Taishutsu Soukutsu?--Leaving Home?

5.Sansaku, Katari Hatamata Gamu--Walking, Talking, And Chewing Gum.

6.Taimen Ato Ookami--Meeting A Wolf.

7.Taimen Sono Kyuuketsuki--Meeting The Vampire.

8.Taimen Ato Koneko--Meeting A Kitten.

9.Taimen Issun Eniguma Kyou Kenzan Itoma Roji--Meeting One Enigma And Seeing Leisure Alley.

I didn't think I could use diagon, so...Yeah...Um...I'm going to be out of town for another few days. 'M sorry. And, uh...I'm going to be gone the 16th of next month until the 27th. Eh...Sorry about that one too...


	12. Takuan

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 12:Takuan (Takuan basically means 'pickled beet.' Blame my friend, Ashley. She threatened me with it. The name will probably have no bearing on the following chapter. Sorry. Or maybe it will...)**

The noise. Harry couldn't take the noise. Standing with Rhapsody and Tremaine in a huge shop with different animals. All cooing, hooting, or meowing in varying volumes. But it wasn't those sounds that was hurting his ears. It was arguing coming from the back of the store. The other two didn't seem to hear the arguing voices, but Harry certainly did, and it was giving him a headache.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, distractedly to the two black haired seven year olds, and walked off toward the back. Rhapsody looked after him, wondering what had him so distracted.

"Go after him. You don't want the shop owner to hear him." Amaryssein's voice stated behind them. Rhapsody looked to her younger sister, who had just walked in, nodded, and walked off in Harry's direction.

Harry was walking closer to the back, resisting the urge to cover his ears and run away. Harry turned a corner and came face to face with a wall full of cages filled with angrily hissing snakes.

_'Oh, that's what it was. No wonder...I'll have to ask Rhapsody about this. I'm not a snake, I shouldn't be able to hear them.'_ Harry thought to himself, walking closer. The arguing having died down when the snakes had caught sight of him.

"Hmm...Do you figure he's going to use one us?" One of the snakes closest to Harry hissed to the one next to it.

"He is too young, isn't he? He may not even know the basics of potions. Stupid potion humans." The snake said, with a certain lisp. Now Harry knew where Rhapsody's slight lisp came from. She was a snake, after all. Harry knew the basics of potions.

Tremaine, whom Harry hadn't talked to all that much; he was fairly nervous around him, had taught Harry the basics, and a little more about potions, just to put him at ease. Tremaine knew Harry would probably never be comfortable around too many people. Harry focused back on the snakes in front of him.

He leaned close to one of the cages and looked in at the black and gold snake within.

"Does he have to look at me like that? I don't think I like it." The snake said to another, shifting just slightly.

"He likes you. If you look closely, it doesn't look like he has any intention of hacking you up and using you in potions. Plus, he's only a hatchling." Harry looked over toward the hissing voice, and saw an older looking snake, blood red, and silver patterned, just a little more than 2 feet long. The snake stared at him with fairly glowing eyes.

"Shhhh...It's all right, hatchling. Come here. It's all right. Come, hatchling." Harry took a few steps toward the older snake, reaching a hand up to the latch at the top of the cage. He flicked it, and the cage door slid downward. Harry looked around, looking for anyone around, and, seeing no one, held his hand out. The red and silver snake shifted, moving out onto the door of the cage, and then onto Harry's hand and up his arm.

Surprisingly, the snake wasn't that heavy. Well, not so heavy that Harry couldn't lift the snake with ease.

"Oh, be careful, Mother! He might drop you. He is so small!" Another snake, this one an odd blue and silver colored one stated rather anxiously. Harry carefully shifted around so that he could safely take hold of the snake crawling up his arm. The snake settled its slightly triangular shaped head on his shoulder. Darting it's split tongue out, the snake tasted Harry's jaw, said Harry giggling at the feeling.

"You see. He is no harm. He is only a hatchling. A child. And human child, though he may be, he is still just a hatchling. There is no reason to fear him. He will not harm us snakes." It said, rubbing its head against Harry's cheek.

"How do you know? He could grow up to brew potions and--"

"And what if he does? He will buy his ingredients at a building like this one. One that sells those ingredients. He would not be so cruel as to use live serpents. I know he would not."

"You don't know that! He could very well--"

"Be silent! Do not question my mother! She has never led any of you astray before. Why questionher now?" The snake's daughter snapped at another. Harry decided to speak up, he didn't want them to get into another argument.

"I won't hurt any of you. I promise. From what I've heard of potions, it seems interesting, but I wouldn't go around killing things for ingredients." Harry said quietly, hoping not to draw the attention of anyone else in the shop. All the snakes fell silent, staring at Harry incredulously.

"There. You see. Spoken from the mouth of the child himself. Now, tell me, hatchling, how do you understand us? We haven't had one come that could talk in many years." Harry tilted his head at the red and silver snake. Then smiled excitedly.

"Do you have a name? I can't exactly keep calling you 'the red and silver snake' all the time. And I have absolutely no idea how I can talk to you. I mean, I know Rhapsody can talk to snakes and stuff, but I'm not like her. I'm not a snake like her. Then again, it would be pretty cool to be one. But she can talk to snakes. I thought you'd have to be like herto be able to talk to snakes. But it's really cool. It's like I'm not even talking in a different language. Then again, I probably am, aren' I?" Harry rambled, quietly, still wary of being overheard. The snake at his neck seemed to smile at him with her odd pale glowy eyes.

"I do not have a name. Mother, or Elder, but no other name." The snake moved downward, wrapping herself across Harry's chest. Harry grinned wider.

"Would you mind if I named you? Then again, would you mind if I took a few of you home with me? I'd have to ask Rhapsody first. And the others most likely. I'm not sure who can tolerate snakes and who can't. Ohh, I hope Rhapsody says yes." Harry rambled on excitedly, only to spin around in panic when a lisping voice whispered "Yes" in his ear.

Standing behind him was Rhapsody, smiling at all the snakes' chatter. She walked over to one of the cages, and placed her finger through the bars, rubbing the underside of the green and, oddly enough, lavender colored snake. Said snake hissed its pleasure. Rhapsody straightened and looked to Harry.

"You may buy five snakes, or less. At the moment. You may come back after you get used to having how ever many you buy around. Snakes are very good conversationalists. And make very good protectors, especially if they like you. Which the one wrapped around you seems to. Pick some out. It's your choice." She turned back to the green and lavender snake, stroking its head. Harry looked down at the snake wrapped around his chest, and quietly asked.

"Would you mind coming home with me? I get to take home at the most, five of you guys. Would any of you like to go home with me?" The snakes all looked at him, but they didn't say anything. Then, when Harry was about ready to give up, the blue and silver snake spoke up.

"I'll go with you...If you'll have me." Harry thought the snake was beautiful. Only half as long as its mother, it was still a beautiful creature.

"I shall go home with you, too, hatchling." The one now hanging from his neck hissed softly in his ear.

"Maybe...I could go, too...? If you want...That is..." Harry looked over and saw the green and lavender snake looking at him shyly. He smiled at her, then walked over next to Rhapsody, freeing the snake from its cage. Then, reaching over and freeing the blue and silver snake. No other snake spoke up after that. They were all still too wary of being used as potion ingredients.

Rhapsody smiled as she watched Harry giggled and laugh as the three serpents slithered all over Harry. She tugged his sleeve and pulled him over to the front desk.

"Can I help you, children?" The man behind the counter, asked. Rhapsody smiled, and reached for both of Harry's hands and placed them on the counter. All three snakes crawled out and lay quietly in front of the man. The man's eyes widened, and he looked up quickly.

"You realize these snakes don't like anyone? That's the first time they've ever been in contact with someone and not bitten them. How'd you manage it?" He asked incredulously. Rhapsody smiled guardedly, and was about to answer when Harry spoke.

"They don't like being man-handled. They're very delicate creatures, these ones are, anyway. They are used to rough handling, nor are they particularly fond of being picked up against their will. Then again, it might just be because they really don't like you people. No offense." Harry giggled. The man looked shocked for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, if they get a good home, then I'm all for it. Can you take care of them? You know the responsibility that comes with caring for snakes like these." He questioned.

"Yes, sir. Before our mother died, our home was filled with snakes. She had an affinity for them. I guess we sort of inherited it from her." Rhapsody replied, sweetly. He beamed at them.

"Well, do you want a cage for them? No? Oh, well, probably don't like being caged anyway. All right, then, for all three of them it will be eight galleons, fourteen sickles and a knut. That's not including the food for them. But you can have three months' worth for free, just this once, all right?" As soon as the man finished Harry was reaching inside his pocket for the pouch of money that Rhapsody had him get from his vault.

But before he could get out the required amount, Rhapsody had already handed the man the correct sum. He looked at her questioningly, opening his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"Think of this as your birthday present. I'll get you a snake for your birthday, every year. A rarer, or maybe bigger snake than the last. How's that? But you have to promise me to take care of them. But don't smother them." Harry was shocked. A birthday present? Wow. The only birthday present he had ever gotten was a light bulb when he was four. He had figured out how to make the bulb light up with a battery. It was cool.

He smiled brilliantly at her. She smiled back. The snakes were paid for, and everything was packed away, the snakes crawling back inside Harry's clothes again. Once outside, everyone agreed that it was time to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, though, and in their assigned rooms, Harry was nervous. He was yelling at himself that he was getting so nervous over nothing. It was Tremaine, for crying out loud! Harry knew he wouldn't hurt him or anything.

Tremaine, for his own part, was keeping a fair enough distance from Harry. He knew the boy was nervous around. Heck, the boy was nervous around everyone of the male species. The boy didn't have any good experiences with guys. But all good experiences with girls. That's why he was so comfortable around Rhapsody and the other girls. Finally, though, Harry got so jittery that neither could fall asleep, and Tremaine had to speak up.

"Harry, please, relax. It's not like I'm going to jump over there and strangle you or something. Well, not unless you want me to. But then again, I'd still be rather reluctant to do so. You need sleep. So sleep, kid. Plus, you still have your serpents. They're all three highly poisonous. And they're fond of you. They'll bite anyone who tries to harm you. So go to sleep. And stop worrying. I'll never hurt you." Tremaine said, and Harry was rather shocked. Tremaine had said more just than, then he had in all the time that he had met him. Well, sure he had taught him about potions, but he always explained in the simple and basic terms. Short terms, at that.

But none the less, Harry was reassured for the moment, and was finally able to fall asleep ten minutes later.

* * *

Neat. I got one out. Hmm...Right...Uhh, yeah, I'll probably have him have some kind of love for stabbing things. I like stabbing things, and it's fun, soo...He's probably going to be a rather cynical eleven year old. At least, in school he is. Uhh...Thanks? For putting the story on your favorites' list. Didn't expect that. Hmm...Right...Sorry about the Takuan thing. Eh... 


	13. Musouka

**Chapter 13:Musouka.**

**(Dreamer)**

_"I'm here again. Why am I here?" Harry looked around at the bare, cold and damp cell. It looked as if it was from a dungeon. A thread-bare cot in one corner, an old, stone sink basin in another, and old, rusted bars in the front. And the man was there again, too. Curled up underneath the cot, dressed in a ragged grey robe, tangled and dirt covered, mid-back length black hair. Thin beyond belief, even worse than Harry himself. The man was curled up in a ball, looking out at Harry with dark, dull blue eyes that almost looked like a dark greyish._

_"You're here again. Why are you here?" The dark man rasped, voice sounding strained from lack of use, or excess, Harry couldn't tell. Everyone else in this haunted place was screaming. But Harry was rather shocked. The man, the same man that had always been there in these dreams, was talking to him. That meant this man could _**see**_ him. _**Hear**_ him. This had never happened before. He had always just sat down in the cold and watched the man. He had told the man his name, and at first had talked to him a lot. But he never answered. Not once. So, Harry gave up, and just sat, and watched._

_He watched the man cry, without making a sound._

_He watched the man huddle in a corner when a woman would scream at him, calling him 'cousin.' Then watched as the man yelled back at the woman, taunting her about her 'master.' Harry didn't understand that. He watched as the demons came to torment the man. Watched as the demons tore away at the man's soul. Watched as the man withered even more. But he had never watched the man speak. Yell, yes. Scream his throat raw, yes. And mumble in his sleep, yes. But he had never talked. Not to him, anyway. He had been here so many times that he was used to it. He had watched everything the man went through, and he was used to it._

_But something puzzled the small green eyed boy. Why was this man here? This place was horrible. Harry could understand why the others were here, the others didn't feel right. Like they were wrong, that this was their punishment. But this man didn't feel wrong. He felt right. Good. He even felt safe. So it stands to reason why Harry didn't understand why he was there._

_Coming out of his musings, Harry stared at the man underneath the cot, tilting his head, like a puppy. The man chuckled, and Harry blinked._

_"Why am I here? I don't know. Why are you here? You don't belong here any more than I do." Harry questioned him._

_"How do you know I don't belong here?" He coughed._

_"I might have killed many people to end up here." Harry tilted his the other way, still scrutinizing the ragged man._

_"You don't feel like everyone else in this place. You feel good. Safe. Like I can trust you with everything I hold, and you wouldn't betray me." The man watched as his little guest's eyes grew haunted. No kid should have eyes like that. And if this boy truly was Harry, his Harry, then who ever caused his godson that much pain, would pay. He watched as the boy's eyes refocused on him._

_"A boy your age shouldn't have so many shadows." He stated in his raspy voice, trying to sound light-hearted. Harry chuckled darkly, and he started._

_"Shadows are my friends. Just as the spiders in my cupboard are my friends. Just as the snakes lying beside my head on my pillow are my friends." _**'Snakes?'** _He thought to himself. _**'He likes snakes and spiders? Well, all kids his age likes creepy crawlies.'**

_"I wonder if the demons would be my friends, too. They seem to like me." It was true. The demons in this place did seem to like him. They would always look at him, as if they saw him, and reach out their scabbed, decayed hands, and just wave at him. He didn't know if that was considered a friendly gesture, but..._

_"They have no friends. They like to torture people. Like eating away at people's souls. That's just what they are..." The man trailed off, eyes unfocused. Harry didn't want him to go back, didn't want him to stop talking to him. He just didn't want to be alone._

_"Don't go." He started violently, and Harry raised a brow._

_"I'm still here. You shouldn't leave me here. Please, don't leave me here?" Harry knew he sounded like a kid. Like a six year old. He couldn't help it. He watched as the man moved stiffly from underneath the cot. He stood, stretched, and then sat back down on top of the cot this time. He motioned for Harry to sit._

_"Sit down. Tell me your name." So, Harry moved hesitantly forward, sitting on the far side, away from the corner. He wanted to be able to escape, if need be. He stared. The man stared back._

_"I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter. But I already told you that, a long time ago. But you wouldn't talk to me, then. Who are you?" Harry asked, curiously._

_"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Are you really Harry Potter? What's your middle name?" There was an odd glitter in the man's, Sirius' eyes. Something like hope._

_"Aunt Petunia said my middle name's James. She said it was my father's name." Sirius smiled, brighter than any smile Harry had seen._

_"Did you know, Harry, that I knew your father? And your mother?" Harry's eyes widened. No **wonder** he was here! Sirius watched as Harry's eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face. The older man's eyes brightened considerably, turning an almost pale blue. Harry smiled into those nearly pale blue eyes._

_"You remind me of the man that sang me to sleep once. He was nice. He felt...Safe. I liked him. He had eyes like you. Well, sort of. His were really pale. Like blue, but very nearly grey." Sirius' eyes widened._

_"Was his name...Padfoot?" He asked, faintly. Harry's smile widened._

_"Did you know him, too? Do you know his name? His real name? I only know him as Padfoot, and I was wondering what the song he sang to me meant. It was in a different language and I could never seem to find out what language it was in. Even if I study a lot of different languages. I didn't learn them much, though--I was just looking for the words in the song and--"_

_"Harry." Sirius interrupted. Harry looked sheepish for a moment before nodding, and apologizing. Sirius sighed, how was he going to tell Harry that he, a falsely convicted murderer was, not only Padfoot, but also his godfather._

_"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I can always go back to just sitting in the corner." Harry said, looking dejected at Sirius' sigh, mistaking it for annoyance._

_"No! Don't! I mean, it's just, I'm a little confused at the moment. Plus, I'm not all there in the head, ya know. Five years in Azkaban kinda does that to ya." He sounded desperate._

_"What's Azkaban? Is that this place? I thought it was some kind of dungeon." Harry said, looking around curiously._

_"Azkaban is the wizards' prison. It's where wizards and witches who have committed crimes go. I figured you'd be really scared of this place. You're only six, right? Almost seven?" Sirius added, still not quite sure of the date. Harry's eyes gained those shadows again._

_"I'm not afraid of much, anymore. Unless you count the male species. Haven't you wondered yet, why I'm sitting so far from you?" Sirius took a sharp breath. He had been wondering. But he chalked it up to Harry not knowing him. Well, other than watching him scream at Lestrange and trying to get away from the Dementors. Why would Harry be afraid of men? **'Oh no...'**_

_"Harry, why are you afraid of the male species?" Sirius looked at Harry anxiously, and Harry stared back shrewdly. Wondering if he could trust this man. His little voice told him he could, but that didn't mean anything. There was always the off chance that it could be wrong. For once..._

_"My uncle, Vernon, doesn't like me too much. Or, better yet, he likes me a little too much." There. Let's see what Sirius got out of that. Sirius looked horrified. Harry hadn't expected that. Sirius looked horrified, and furious. Harry hadn't expected that, either._

_"**Did he rape you!"** Harry _**really**_ hadn't expected **that**!_

_"No! Well, I really wouldn't put it past him, he does look at me rather funnily. But that's not the point! I'm sorry! I didn't realize how my words could be interpreted. I should have been a little more careful in choosing my words. I'll do better next time. I promise!" Harry said, desperately, blushing furiously._

_It took a few minutes for Sirius to calm down enough to ask his next question. And when he did, his voice was trembling and hoarse._

_"Then what did that **muggle** do to you?"_

_Harry cringed. He really didn't want to answer that. But, if he must, he'd do it the easy way. But truthfully, Harry didn't even know why he was bothering. Maybe it was because Sirius sounded to concerned, or maybe furious on his behalf. He couldn't tell._

_Sirius watched as his godson stood up and, back facing him, began to fiddle with the front of his blue pajama shirt._

_"Will you not yell at me? I don't like it when people yell at me."_

_"Who does...?" Sirius trailed off as Harry turned to face him, pajama shirt open and revealing the small boy's chest. The small boy's **scarred** chest. Sirius stared at the criss crossing scars across his godson's chest.** 'He looks like Remus after a full moon...'** Sirius thought to himself with a pang in his chest._

_"What happened to you?" Sirius choked out, not able to talk properly._

_"I got in trouble." Harry shrugged, as if it were nothing. And to him, it was nothing. He just needed to get over his male-phobia and he would be all right. And he told Sirius so._

_"And you think that's nothing!" Sirius ground out. Harry shrugged again._

_"It is nothing to me. All I need to do is get over my male-phobia, and I'll be all right." Harry thought a moment, before grinning impishly._

_"Well, I'll probably grow up to be a cynical little bugger, but other than that--hey!" Sirius had thrown a wadded up grey sheet at Harry's head. It bounced off, and Harry's body shimmered faintly. Neither noticed._

_"How can it be nothing! That--! That** muggle** does enough damage to you to scar you! And those are old scars! They're not even scabbed! I won't have it! As your godfather, I swear on my own family name that I'll break out of this blasted prison and kidnap you away from them! I swear it!" Sirius looked so furious, and so pleased with his idea, that Harry hadn't the heart to tell him that he had already been kidnapped. Well, technically he had been kidnapped with permission from his Aunt Petunia, but hey, he didn't need to know that._

_Harry cleared his throat to get the panting man's attention. Sirius looked down at him, and Harry sighed._

_"Gosh, I feel like such a midget." He muttered, but Sirius heard him anyway, and blinked._

_"Oh and, what was that you said about being my godfather?" Harry asked slyly. He took a great amount of pleasure in the resulting blush on Sirius' deathly pale cheeks. He started stuttering then, and Harry began to laugh._

_"Oh, by the way, not to ruin your righteous fury or anything but, I've already been kidnapped away. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron at the moment. I have a new family. They're really nice, and Amaryssein is teaching me Japanese. That's where we'll be living from now on. Well, somewhere in Kyoto." Sirius blinked a couple times, and then demanded Harry explain. So he did._

_He explained how Rhapsody had found him, and stitched a few of his bones together. How they had talked with Aunt Petunia, and decided that he would go with her and her family. He explained how they had walked for so long, and met the excitable Ajalaa, the quiet, perceptive Amaryssein, the kittenish Serena, and the quiet, calculating Tremaine. How they had gone to Diagon Alley, and their visit to Gringotts and the cart ride. The book shop visit. The apothecary visit, and the magical pet shop. How Rhapsody had bought him three snakes of his own choosing, for his **birthday,** no less. Harry also explained how he could talk to snakes, and he wasn't even part snake like Rhapsody._

_This went on for hours, Harry telling Sirius any and everything he could think of, and Sirius then telling Harry any and everything he could think of. By the end of it, when Harry could feel that certain detachment that signaled his dream was over, Harry told Sirius he had to go. But that he knew he would be back. As always, Harry always returned. Every other night he would appear in Sirius Black's cell. Ever since he was four, he would appear and just watch. But now he had someone to talk to. A godfather, at that._

_So, Sirius promised he wouldn't break out to kidnap him, but he would try and work on breaking out. Hopefully it would only take a few years. He had to work on turning into his counterpart. Harry bid his godfather farewell..._and when he next opened his eyes, Amaryssein was staring down at him, an odd little smile lighting up her usually dark violet eyes.

"Welcome back, Dreamer."

* * *

Yay! I'm so excited! Uh...Ahem...Sorry...Shutting up now... 


	14. Ikkokumono

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 14:Ikkokumono.**

"...And so, because someone needs you, specifically you, you'll be there. It's sort of like a different type of Astral Projection. Astral Projection is something that was created a long time ago. I'm not going to go into all that right now, but basically, a part of you is leaving your body and traveling somewhere else. Anywhere else, basically. Even a place as heavily warded as you described. Azkaban is one of the only places that is so heavily warded that no one, can get in, or out. Well, unless you know how, that is." Harry stared as Amaryssein paced back and forth in front of his bed, explaining any and everything he would ever need to know.

So, as a result, Harry was just sitting there, on the edge of his bed, staring as she paced back and forth, back and forth. Again, and again, and again. He was really getting dizzy. Rhapsody was standing across the room, trying to get Serena to leave the ribbon holding her hair out of her face, alone.

"But, I don't want it!"

And Tremaine was watching Ajalaa jump on his bed, his head moving up and down, up and down, following his sister and making sure she didn't fall on her head.

"Wheee!" Tremaine sighed loudly.

Harry stared at Ryssein, and she stared back, having stopped pacing just a moment ago. Harry realized she was waiting for him to say something. Something intelligent, most likely. Uhh...

"Well...That's uhh...That's just flippin' neat." Serena turned her head toward him, giving up her argument with Rhapsody, as she had turned toward him too. Tremaine caught Ajalaa as she flew sideways off the bed, as she wasn't paying any attention to where she was jumping and was staring at Harry too, along with Tremaine. Amaryssein stared at him a moment, then turned toward Rhapsody, smiling mischievously.

"Well, I think we've corrupted him enough. How about we get going? You still need to go pick up that miniature owl the book shop owner was going to give you." She said, smiling and walking toward the door. The girls were now laughing and giggling like mad, while Rhapsody was ushering the girls out of the room. Before she shut the door, she turned to the boys and said, face devoid of any mirth.

"You boys need to get dressed, and come down for lunch. Don't forget to shower, and Tremaine, find something for Harry to wear. Something that DOESN'T have to have a belt."

Tremaine chuckled, and nodded, turning to the pack that was sitting by his bed. Rhapsody smiled reassuring at Harry, and closed the door.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

Harry had just finished getting ready to head down to meet the others, when something slammed into him, knocking him and the thing that hit him, down to the floor outside his and Tremaine's room.

"Oh, oww..." A female voice moaned, and Harry started untangling himself from the girl he thought he was unintentionally hurting. Harry kneeled in front of the girl, and reached a hand for hers, pulling her up.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, checking the girl over for injuries of any sort. The girl pushed flaming red hair out of her face, and blew a lock of it off her nose. Bright brown eyes stared up at him from a tiny face. _'Awww...She's so cute.'_ Harry mentally rolled his eyes when he though this. He was beginning to sound like Rhapsody.

"I'm okay. I think." The red haired girl said, holding a hand to the side of her head. Harry pulled both himself and her up and steadied her when she wobbled slightly.

"Oww...My head. That hurt. I'm sorry I ran into you like that. I was running from my brothers. They were going to prank me, see, and I didn' want'em to do that again. They already got me this morning, I woulda hexed them if I coulda gotten holda a wand, but my mum keeps hers with her all the time now, and my daddy wasn't home. And I'm not allowed to use my brother's wand, he gets mad at me if I do, and I don't want'im to get mad at me again, 'cause--Uhh...I'm ramblin' again, aren' I? Oops. Sorry. I don't mean to ramble. It just happens and when I start, I can't seem to stop and-and--I'm shutting up now..." The girl looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear, her cheeks red enough to match her hair. Harry stared at her a while, wondering how she could sound so angry that her brothers were trying to prank her one moment, then so depressed that she couldn't get a hold of a wand, the next, and then embarrassed that she was rambling, the next minute!

Harry shook his head, and chuckled. She looked up, her eyes wide, she looked as if she was afraid he was laughing at her.

"I think it's cute when you ramble." He said, doing the same thing she had a moment ago, and trying to tuck some of his fly-away hair behind his ear. Her eyes widened even more and he laughed again.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?" He watched as she started stuttering a bit, then stopped abruptly and looked at him, her cheeks going a darker red.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you, Harry. Can I ask you a question?" Harry nodded, and Ginny smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling. (Think Twinkly-Eyed-Dumbledore, yeah?)

"Are you any good at pranks?" Harry thought for a moment. Was he any good at pranks? Well, he liked pranks, yes, they were always fun, but was he any good at playing pranks?

"Well, when I went to school once, my teacher wasn't very nice. When we were working on our craft project, I made a container out of popsicle sticks, and I painted it and made it look like a gift box. I put frogs in it and left it on her desk to find the next morning. She found it, and six frogs jumped around the room and in her hair and stuff for the next hour and a half. Before they were caught, that is. Poor frogs. Does that make a good prank?" Ginny was giggling by the end of it, and Harry was smiling.

"All righty, then, I'll take that as a yes." Ginny nodded, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah. That's a good prank. It's really um...Basic. But, um, effective?" She sounded questioning, and Harry assumed she had heard the word 'effective' from one of her brothers, or her parents, and so he nodded, telling her he understood.

"So, you like pranks, too?" Ginny nodded, and smiled.

"I like you, too." She blushed, again, when she realized what she had said. _'Now he'll tease me!'_ She thought, _'Boys always do.'_ But Harry didn't tease her. He blushed a little bit, too, but smiled, pleased.

"I like you, too. Not many people like me. Well, except for Mrs. Figg. She gave me a rubber spider once as a gift. I liked it. But, not many others." Ginny gasped, and gaped at him.

"Why does no one like you? You're really nice!" Ginny cried, and Harry laughed.

"It's just the way things are. You have a mummy and daddy, and they love you more than anything in the whole wide world." Ginny smiled brightly and nodded, but Harry continued.

"I don't have a mummy and daddy to love me. Only an aunt who was supposed to protect me, an uncle who hates my guts, and a cousin, who is too spoiled for his own good. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded, and told him that just because she was only five, didn't mean she didn't understand things like this. Then, she went on to say.

"I'll share my mummy and daddy with you. I'll even share my brothers with you. Though, you may not want them. They're horrible. They never let me play with them." She pouted, and Harry laughed, delighted.

"I would love to share your family with you. But I'm leaving with my new family. I have four sisters, and a brother now. They're not my real family, but maybe they'll be just as good as. I'll be going to live in Japan soon." Harry sounded kind of sad, he really liked Ginny. She was so cute, and sweet. Ginny's face fell.

"You're leaving? I'll not getta see you anymore?" She sounded so sad, that Harry was about to say he'd come visit, but he knew that might not be possible.

"I am. I'm sorry! I'll write to you, though...If you want me too." Harry said, uncertainly. Ginny's eyes took on a determined glint.

"You had better! If you don't, I'll come to Japan and chew your ear off!" She pointed a finger at him, and she looked for all the world like Rhapsody scolding Aji. Harry raised a hand placatingly.

"I'll write. I promise." Ginny nodded, curtly, then smiled.

"But keep it simple, okay? I'm just learning how to read." Harry laughed delightedly, but got cut off as Ginny grabbed his hand jerked him around, running at full speed down the hall to the stairs, chattering all the while.

"Come on! You have to meet my mum, and my brothers, and you can warn them not to prank me anymore, otherwise you'll prank them worse than ever at school! And then we'll tell mum that you're gonna write me, and if she says no, we can tell her that it'll be a great way to teach me to read. That'll work! And you can meet Charlie! He's the best brother, even though he doesn't let me play with them, either. But he's still cool, cause he does play with me sometimes, and he gave me a hamster! Do you have any pets? I wanted a snake once! Do you like snakes? I think they're real pretty. But mum and dad don' think I should have a snake. Says they're too dangerous. But I don't think they are, I think they're cute. But not when they're put in your bed for a prank. That's just rude! Do you like owls? Do you have an owl? We have an owl. His name's Errol. He's old, though, and keeps flying into windows an' stuff. And..."

Ginny kept up her steady stream of chatter all the way down the stairs.

* * *

-Yawn- Hmm...-Whimper- I'm sick...-Yawn- 


	15. Ikkokumono Two

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 15:Ikkokumono.**

**(Two...)**

Harry saw Rhapsody and the other girls staring at him as Ginny dragged him over to a table with four boys, and an older woman, Harry figured that was Ginny's mother and brothers. One boy, red hair and wearing a pair of thin wire framed glasses, was reading a thick book, seeming oblivious to the teasing of his younger brother by the twins that were sitting next to him. The twins, red hair, freckles, and devious little grins, were tormenting their brother.

"The one readin' the book is Percy. He's goin' to Hogwarts now. I can't wait until I'm old 'nough to go to school, too. But he's a good brother. He's teachin' me how to read. The twins are Fred and George. They're the evil prankers. They like to trick people inta thinkin' one of them is the other. But you'll see, they're different. Here's a hint, Fred has a patch o' freckles on the side o' his face that looks like a star...Uhh...Sorta." Harry looked at them both, and when one turned to face his twin, he saw what Ginny was talking about. He did have a patch of freckles in the shape of a--slightly misshapen--star.

"Nobody notices it, though. They'd be able to tell them apart easily, if they did. I only noticed it 'cause, since they don' let me play with'em, I getta watch'em a lot. I only noticed it a while ago. Charlie's not here...Hm...Well, there is Ron. He's only a year older than me. He's pro'ly your age. How old are you?"

"Ginny!" A boy's voice called. Ginny and Harry turned and saw another boy with short red hair, like the other boys', walking toward them, eyes on Ginny.

"Where have you been? Mum sent me out looking for you. She's been worried sick! You shouldn't run off like that!" The boy, Harry figured this was Charlie, scolded Ginny. Harry figured Ginny would start rambling again, but she didn't. She just stared up at her brother, and glared at him. Charlie, to say the least, was shocked. His sister didn't glare at him often. Harry didn't blame her. He knew what it was like to be embarrassed in front of someone you wanted to be friends with.

"Well, it's not my fault! If Fred and George would ¤stop¤ acting like such ¤children¤ I wouldn't run off. It's their own fault." She 'hmph'ed,' turning her head, and the rest of her, away from her brother, and walking, with Harry in tow, as she hadn't let go of his hand yet, toward the table with her mother and brothers. When they got to the table, Ginny ignored her mother's fussing, and scolding, and tugged a chair next to another one at the table. She pointed to it, and told Harry.

"Sit, please." Harry smiled, and sat, still holding Ginny's hand. She tugged the other empty chair next to his, and sat down, too. Everyone had gone quiet when Ginny had started pulling the chair to the table. They had finally noticed the tiny boy their little sister was tugging around with her.

"Ginny, where have you--" Ginny's mother started, but was cut off by the twins.

"Hey, Ginny! Little sis," George started.

"Where did you get yourself a pet boy?" Fred ended. Ginny blushed, and looked at Harry. Harry looked back, and grinned. He looked at the twins, and smiled slightly.

"She found me in a hall and decided to take me home with her." Fred and George looked shocked for a minute, but then laughed.

"Did she really?" Fred asked, eyeing Harry thoughtfully.

"No, not really. But it was fun to see your shocked faces." Ginny said, laughing a bit.

"Brother, I think she's teasing us." George said to his brother.

"I think she is. She's never done that before, has she?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, no, I don't think she has. Should we test her?" George looked at Fred, raising a brow.

"I don't know. I don't want to risk my ears." George snorted and turned back to Harry, offering his hand.

"I'm Fred. It's nice to meet a kid with a sense of humor." Harry looked at the hand offered to him, then glanced at Ginny, who was in the process of rolling her eyes. Harry grasped George's larger hand in his tiny one and grinned slyly at him.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, too. But...Umm..." Harry did his best to look unsure, and slightly scared, causing 'Fred' to reassure him.

"What's up? Come on, it's all right." He smiled brightly, and Harry took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're Fred?" He blurted out, quickly. Fred and George looked shocked again for a second before George put on a innocently confused face.

"What do you mean? Yeah, I'm Fred." He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry! It's just, um, you don't feel like a Fred, you know. I mean, you feel like part of a Fred, but not exactly a Fred. See? It feels like you're more of a...A...A George. Or maybe a Winsome. But less of a Winsome and more of a George. But just slightly." Harry smiled brightly, and oh so innocently at the twins. The two glanced at each other, awed expressions on their faces.

"Do you think he's...?" George started.

"That thing we read about?" Fred asked.

"In Percy's book?" Said George, sounding more excited by the word.

"Yeah! Are you really, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you really one of those enthas guys?"

"Empath! If you're going to ask someone that important of a question, get it right! Empath!" Percy scolded the twins, yanking his glasses off and glaring at them. Harry cleared his throat.

"No. I'm not an empath. Whatever that is." He muttered the last under his breath. Nobody paid attention to it.

"It's just, he doesn't feel like a Fred. More like a George, or a Winsome. And you certainly don't ¤look¤ like a Fred. HE looks more like a Fred than you do." He pointed to Fred. Ginny was out right laughing at this point, and Harry grinned at her. He stood up, and turned to Ginny's mother.

"You must be Ginny's mother. Ma'am, I was wondering if I could write to Ginny. I'm moving to Japan in a little while, and I just made friends with Ginny, and I kinda don't want to leave without being able to still be friends with Ginny. I've never actually had a friend. Well, okay, friend in the sense that they aren't afraid of me or think I'm just plain weird, or think I'm just a know-it-all. And Ginny doesn't. And I like Ginny. And I'd like to write to her. 'Cause I don't want to lose her, 'cause she's the only friend I got. Well, besides Rhapsody and the others, but they're more siblings than friends, soo...Uhh...I'm rambling...I'm shutting up now." Harry said, using Ginny's rambling comment. He smiled cutely and hoped she would say yes.

Ginny's mother stared at the tiny child in front of her. He acted like he was Percy's age, but he was so small he looked Ginny's age.

"Oh dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley, dear, may I ask, how old are you?" Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.

"I'm six, ma'am." Harry answered, deliberately slipping in his speech slightly and making 'ma'am' sound a tad bit like 'mum.' Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him, and chuckled a bit.

"Did you know you got George's middle name right? His middle name is Winsome. Tell me, where are your parents?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't have parents. They're dead. I'm going to go live in Japan with a nice family there. I'll have four sisters, a brother, and...An uncle." Harry cringed slightly, he had bad experiences with uncles. Mrs. Weasley didn't notice his cringe, neither did any of the boys. But Ginny did, and she frowned slightly, wondering.

"Well, will you be going to school when you get older?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uhh, I think so. Most likely, anyway. I'm not sure if I'll be transferred somewhere else, nearer to home, or come here." Harry said vaguely. He had an inkling of what school she was talking about, Tremaine had skimmed over a bit about magical schools Europe and in Japan, but he'd have to ask. Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment, before she smiled.

"Well, I guess you write to Ginny. I'll owl your new guardian when you send your first letter, all right? Make sure it's all right to have you owl my little Ginny. When are you leaving?" Ginny and Harry smiled widely at each other, and Ginny was bouncing in her seat.

"In a few hours, most likely. We have been traveling most of the night, and we stopped here to eat, rest, and do a bit of grocery shopping." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and they discussed it a bit more. Harry didn't talk much with Ginny's brothers, besides the talk with Fred and George. Percy and Ron didn't talk to him much either, Percy intent on reading his book, and Ron dozing off a bit in his chair. Charlie talked to him. He asked if Harry liked dragons any. Harry had told him they were very facinating creatures, which made Charlie beam at him.

Harry told them he had to go, that his family was waiting for him. He said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron and Percy. Though they didn't pay much attention, since Percy was still reading, and Ron was asleep by then. Harry then turned to Ginny and smiled at her.

"I get to write to you. When do you want my first letter?" Harry asked, smiling. Ginny immediately retorted.

"Write it while you're traveling." Harry laughed, and agreed. He was about to walk over to where Rhapsody and the others were waiting for him, but Ginny jerked him back, having never let go of his hand.

"Promise." She demanded, sternly. Harry raised his free hand in surrender.

"I promise to write while I'm traveling. And then I promise to write at least once a week. Unless under dire circumstances." Ginny nodded, satisfied, and let go of his hand. It was only when he was out of ear shot, that Ginny turned to her mother, and asked.

"What does 'dire' and 'circumstances' mean?"

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Harry walked over to the table his family was sitting at and sat down between Amaryssein and Rhapsody. He folded his hands in his lap, and stared at them, waiting for them to say something. Ajalaa was the first to speak.

"So...How come he's allowed to have a girlfriend and I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?" Harry gasped and blushed red as Ginny's hair.

"She's not girlfriend. Dudley has girlfriends. I don't want one." He grumbled. They all laughed, even Tremaine, and Amaryssein and Rhapsody leaned over and kissed his cheeks. He looked up at them.

"Eat now, James. You're going to need it. We're walking to Kings Cross soon, and it's going to take at least an hour and a half. Maybe longer. And it's already three in the afternoon. We need to get there by six." Harry nodded, and started to eat what Amaryssein placed in front of him.

Harry guessed this would be the last time he would see this place. He kind of liked it here. Oh well. Harry would like it anywhere if he had his new family.

_'And Ginny...'_ Harry smiled. It was going to be fun writing to her.

* * *

I'm sorry. These last two chapters are probably horrible. I'm too sick to do anything else but write these days, but I wasn't really lucid while I was writing these chapters. Sorry if they're a little odd. 


	16. Buntsuu

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 16:Buntsuu.**

_**Ginny,**_

_**At the moment, I am sitting on a train, listening to two of my sisters whisper nervously about a man sitting a few seats up. They seem to not like him all too much. It's around fifteen till six in the evening now, and my sisters, brother, and I are sitting and having a grand old time...Being absolutely bored. There's nothing to do, and Ajalaa, one of my new older sisters, is bouncing in her seat because she has nothing to do. The worse thing is, she's sitting right next to me. It's getting rather annoying. Well, I don't know exactly what to put in this letter, so why don't I tell you about my new family and I?**_

_**I have four sisters and one brother. Their names are, from oldest to youngest, Rhapsody, Ajalaa, Amaryssein, Serena, and Tremaine. I like my new family. They're all pretty much identical, with black hair, high cheek bones and really pretty. You and the girls look alike, sort of. Not the hair, or eyes, but your cheeks. And chin. And you're much smaller than them. It makes you feel like a midget, really. I know I feel like one.**_

_**Rhapsody is the oldest, (Only by a few hours, though. Don't tell I told!) and she's pretty much the mother of the family. Like your mum. Except extremely miniature in size. She says she likes to cook, but no offense to her, but I highly doubt she'll be anything compared to me. I've been cooking for years. Well, okay, only a year and a half, but still, that's more than one year. She's good at charms, too. I'm not all too sure about charms, though. I need to read about it some more. If you can give me any insight on the subject by all means. But Rhapsody is really mother-y. She mothers all of us. Including me, and I haven't been with her as long as any of her siblings.**_

_**But she's also fun. She's gotten into this habit of kissing my cheek randomly. ALL the girls do. Why do they DO that? What did I do to deserve kisses? Nothing! So, why are they always kissing me!**_

_**Let me clear my throat, and start over. Uhh...Can't clear your throat on paper, can you? Nah, probably not. Oh well. Next up, Ajalaa. Aja is pretty much the most hyper active girl I have ever met. Never, and I mean NEVER, feed her sugar. Guard the sugar, she'll be bouncing off the walls otherwise. She's real sweet, though. She's a lot like a puppy, really. Extremely excitable, loveable, and basically an all around cute, cuddly girl. It's sometimes real annoying. But still cute.**_

_**Amaryssein is really quiet. She doesn't talk much, but when she gets into teacher mode, she talks for a loooong time. Believe me, I know. She has this thing where she just knows if something is a good thing or a bad. It's really unnerving. Serena is the child of them all. It's not like she acts like your twin brothers or anything, but she still ¤acts¤ like a child. She's shy, she smiles when someone smiles at her, and only then. She's cute. She's like a little kitten. She doesn't like to draw attention to herself, but if you get her started, she'll worry about you for the next hour. I like her. She's cute. She's a lot like you in the cuteness department, sort of.**_

_**Tremaine, I'm not so sure about. I wasn't really comfortable around him. On our way to the inn, he started talking about all sorts of stuff. He taught me things I normally would have had to discover for myself, then ask about. We've come to some kind of truce. Tremaine's quiet, but he has a nice laugh. His eyes are really scary, though. It's like, there's no real color in them, but there's also so many colors it's mixed and makes no color, but because of that it makes them look black. Does that make sense? Probably not. Oh well. But like I said, his eyes are scary. But they're rather neat, too, when he's not looking like he wants to murder someone. Like he is now. He's sitting across from me and Ajalaa.**_

_**He's staring at the guy Amaryssein and Serena are whispering about. Remember what I said about Amaryssein having this strange habit of just ¤knowing**¤ **things? Well, if she thinks that guy is not a good guy, then I don't think I'd want to be that guy if Tremaine gets a hold of him. He's really protective of the girls.**_

_**Hmm...Wellp! That's all! So, I'm sitting here, on this train, doing nothing...What would you like me to write you? How about I tell you about my new pets? You said you liked snakes, right? Well, I just got three of them, for my birthday. There's a red and silver one, I've named her Janikaa, because she's a mother and Janikaa means 'mother.' Serena helped me pick the name out. And I have one that is a really odd blue color, with a silver pattern, she's Janikaa's daughter. I couldn't separate them. I've named her Keiko, because...Well, actually, Keiko has no 'because,' because the name basically means, 'blessed child,' 'shadow child,' or 'joyous child.' And I don't think she's a child. Not really, anyway. Tremaine helped me pick that name. And I have a green and lavender snake, too. Her name is Ashni. It means 'lightning.' I liked it. I read about it in a book once. So, that name is all mine!**_

_**Did you know, I didn't know that snakes could be blue? Or lavender or purple, for that matter! So, is that a normal thing or are they special? Truthfully, I hope it's a normal thing. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it being special or anything, I just don't think it'd be good, you know? Too much responsibility, being special, you know? This letter is probably not at all simple, is it? Well, if it isn't, just write back and tell me what words aren't simple, and tell you what they are. I don't see why you would need to, though. I believe you'll do perfect reading this. But, whatever, it really doesn't matter all that much.**_

_**Well, I think I ought to go, at least for a while. I'll not end this letter yet, but I'll stop for the moment and restart it again later. That guy I was telling you about? The one Serena and Amaryssein don't seem to like? Well, he's trying to talk to Aji, asking her something or other, and Tremaine is looking as if he's going to knock his teeth out. Really. So, I'll stop for the moment, calm things down, then come back to write some more.Kay? Be back soon!**_

* * *

Sorry if this is rather boring. Couldn't get anything to come out of my head. Plus, I'm leaving in the morning, and won't be back till the 27th of this month. I'll be gone! It's sad. Cause I don't want to go. Oh well! I get to see my mom, so...-Mumble- Don' wanna goo...So, I'm sorry! This is horrible. But I didn't want to leave before I got a few more of these things out. Sorry again...

-Mumble-Go write something else. Finish this...


	17. Naosara

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 17:Naosara.**

_**Hi, Ginny, back again. You know, I think I'm getting a little too over-protective of the girls. Strange...Never been protective of anyone before. Gonna take a while to get used to that. Ugh...**_

_**So, how are you? Brothers being 'dolts' again? You know, I like your brother, Charlie. He's nice. And I'd like to hear what he has to say about dragons. Never knew dragons really existed. It's awesome. He seems really interested in the subject, though. Think he'll try working with some dragons when he's older? I hope so. It'd be so cool!**_

_**I figured you would be thinking that my first letter would be a really short one. I don't know if you consider this short, or not, but I'm trying to put in as much information as I can. Let's see, at the moment, Aji is trying to chew her way through a wad of taffy, and Serena says she's working on some kind of numbing thing for when Aji chews a tooth out. Real odd, that...**_

_**Amaryssein is watching different people counting down from ten to one and writing things on some parchment. Don't really know what she's doing. And Tremaine is bugging Rhapsody into taking a nap. He's already tried pleading her, bribing her, and now he's moving on to threats. It's really fun to watch.**_

_**I'm going to help him out once I'm done here.**_

_**Ginny, will you tell me about that school your mum was talking about? Amaryssein and Tremaine told me about some schools, but they only skimmed over the subject. What's the name of the schools? Where are they? What are they like? Are they fun? Your brothers go, right? That's a lot of questions to answer. Hope you can.**_

_**It might be nice if I could go to school with you. I'd like to see what it'd be like there. Rhapsody said she'd teach me what I wanted to know, Amaryssein is going to teach me some languages, she seems really good at some. Others, though...Not so well...Heh. I also have my godfather trying to teach me pranks. You'll be happy with that, won't you? Whatever he teaches me, I'll teach you as well. He says him, my father, and another of his friends were somewhat of some kind of 'prank masters.' That sound anything like your brothers?**_

_**I'm hoping to go to school with you. Then we can do some pranks. While you were rambling, (Heh, heh, cute.) you said that you have been wanting to prank your brothers for a while now. Think you can wait a few more years, 'til you and I both get into school? Then, we'll prank them all you like.**_

_**Heh, heh.**_

_**Hey, Ginny? Do you like taffy? 'Cause, if you do, I want to try and make some to send to you. I got this recipe for salt water taffy, and I figured it would be fun to make some. Ajalaa seems to like the stuff. Never tried it myself.**_

_**I can't wait to get to my home. I hope there's a big kitchen, where I can learn all sorts of new recipes. I heard that they have a completely different cooking style there. I hope I can find someone to teach me. It might be nice to learn from someone else instead of teaching myself, you know? I know what I'm going to do when I get there. Well, if there's a kitchen.**_

_**I'm going to start baking. Cookies, breads, cakes, I'm going to start baking, then I'm going to test out my cooking on my sisters, and I'm going to force the things that I think I may have cooked wrong, on Tremaine. He'll eat them. He seems able to eat anything. I just won't give him anything I think will make him sick. We don't want a sick Tremaine. That wouldn't be any good. **_

_**Oh brother. My letter is probably nothing but ramblings, huh? Well, sorry to bore you, but I had nothing else to write. Well, unless you wanted to sit there and read about how I wish I was in a kitchen somewhere with all the food in the world, just so I could cook something.**_

_**I like cooking.**_

_**Okay, I'm out of here. I'm going to help Tremaine convince Rhapsody to take a nap, then I'm going to take one myself. You're probably wondering when this horridly boring letter is going to end.**_

_**I'm going to have to ask Rhapsody how to send this to you. She says she received an owl--a real, live owl! How neat!--from the owner of that neat little book shop. I'm hoping I get to name it. She said it was really pretty, and I could use her to send stuff to you. But I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. I'll have to ask her.**_

_**Well, I'll talk to you later, Ginny. Sorry again for the rambling letter! Tell Fred, George, Charlie and your mum I said, 'hello's!'**_

_**Harry P.**_

_**P.S. Help me pick out a name. Rhapsody, Tremaine, and the other girls are changing their names. And they've already got them picked out! I need a little help! Think of something. Anything. And I'll see what I can do with it. Kay? Byee!**_

* * *

This is going to sound awful, but can you help me? Okay, I honestly don't need these suggestions quite yet--because I'm not even done with this story yet--but I need the ideas! I'm working on it! And, as pathetic as it is, I need help with prank ideas. I'm never good at that. I'm horrible! And one last thing I need your opinion on. -Mumble- Since no one in my house will even talk about my story writing thing, let alone read it.-Mumble- Anyone, do you think the owl that Rhapsody received from the shop owner should be a younger version of...Hedwig? Okay, it's two in the morning, I'm going to bed. Sorry about my rambling! Thanks, if you can help me any! 


	18. Kuroi Tenrousei

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 18:Kuroi Tenrousei.**

_"Hi, Harry." Said Harry looked up, and stared at his straggly_

_godfather. He smiled._

_"So, I guess I got to sleep, after all, huh, Sirius?" Sirius looked confused, and watched as Harry walked over to sit next to him._

_"Sleep?" He asked, and Harry nodded._

_"Yeah. We're on a train at the moment. I'm sleeping." Sirius looked even more confused, and Harry smiled._

_"Amaryssein said it has something to do with a part of myself leaving my body to go somewhere else. It's very interesting...I think, but I highly doubt you'd want all the specifics. That's how I'm able to be here, though. She warned me that I might see dead people every once in a while, though. Isn't that cool?" No, Sirius did not think that was cool._

_"Harry, seeing dead people is a bad thing. Well, unless they're ghosts. But everyone can see ghosts." Harry rolled his eyes._

_"Not ¤ghosts,¤ Sirius, more like...spirits? You know, the kind of thing only...Ah...What are they called...?" Sirius tilted his head to the side, staring at Harry, then gasped._

_"Necromancer?" Harry beamed at him, and nodded quickly._

_"Yeah. That thing. Only things they can see. Least, that's what she said. I've never seen a...a ghost before. I think it'll be neat. Hopefully, I'll meet all kinds of nice ghosties." Harry, still beaming at his godfather, laughs at the horrified look on Sirius' face._

_Sirius rolls his eyes, and cuffs Harry on the back of his head gently, ruffling his hair a bit. Harry's hair shimmers, but again, neither of them notice._

_"You're one odd kid, kid. But, you do know that those necromancers_

_are pretty much dead, right?" Harry nodded._

_"They've been wiped out. Extinct. I know. She says it's sort of like them, but a lot different. She said, and I quote, 'to see this type of the deceased, one must be at least a bit of a decent person.' Not exactly sure what she meant, though. I'm very mean to people I don't like. And extremely mean to people who aren't nice to people I like..."_

_"But you are nice to people you do like. And nice to people who are nice to people you like. And I seriously did not make sense there, did I?" Sirius snorted, and Harry laughed quietly. Harry turned to look closely at the dark haired man._

_"So...Been planning your escape since I last saw you?" Sirius stared for a moment, then smiled widely, and started chattering on about every plan he had thought up. Harry laughed at some of the plans, they were so elaborate._

_"Why don't you just learn to hide, like I have? And then sneak out. It's only those demons guarding this place, right?" Harry asked, once Sirius had gone quiet and looked at Harry expectantly._

_"They're Dementors, Harry, not demons. And you can't hide from them, they seek out emotions. Plus, they're basically blind, so it doesn't matter." Harry shook his head at him._

_"You don't understand. That's what I mean, hide your emotions. That's what I do. I've been able to do that since I was four years, you're what? Twenty-five to thirty? If I was able to learn how to do this by the time I was four, you can learn this now." Sirius shook his head this time, glared mildly at his godson._

_"No one's able to hide their emotions. Maybe they can hide what they're feeling from showing on their ¤face,¤ but they can't hide them from showing on the outside. Dementors feel emotions, they don't ¤look¤ for them." Harry snorted, and rolled his eyes toward the barred door._

_"Then why don't they effect me. You said so yourself the last time I was here. You're not able to tell what I'm feeling. I always had to tell you. And then you'd argue that I couldn't be feeling that when I didn't look it. I may just be some kind of apparition, but I'm still flesh. You wouldn't be able to touch me, otherwise. And believe me, you've touched me before. You did so just a while ago, when you cuffed me." Harry shot him a triumphant look, while Sirius stared dejectedly between them at the cot. Harry pat him a few times on the shoulder, consoling him._

_"There, there. It's all right. You're getting old. It happens." Sirius shot straight from his slumped position, glaring at the green eyed boy, trying to hold in his laughter._

_"I am not old." Sirius pouted, and Harry snorted, shooting him a look._

_"Then don't pout." Sirius looked indignant._

_"I do not ¤pout,¤ Harry James!" Sirius pouted again. Harry laughed, and smiled beautifully at him._

_"I know, my dear godfather, I was just teasing." Harry said, lying through his teeth. But Sirius smiled at him and ruffled his hair again._

_"Man, I wish you would quit that. My hair's already messy enough. If you keep that up, I'll never be able to get it to lay flat." Sirius snorted this time._

_"Yeah, right! You inherited your dad's hair. It'll stay that way, no matter what you do to it. But don't worry! By the time James turned fifteen, his hair changed from 'messy to the point of frustration,' to 'just'--Uhh...'Just got out of bed' messy. Hopefully, you'll be the same way. Either that, or you'll end up like your mum, and have your hair just be slightly messy by the time you're grown." Harry smiled, Sirius seemed to like talking about his parents. He had told Harry many stories about him and his dad playing pranks on people._

_Speaking of playing pranks..._

_"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Sirius nodded, deciding not to try and joke at the moment, he didn't think it was a good time, considering Harry's tone._

_"Well, see, I met this girl. Ginny. And I'm supposed to write to her every single week. Unless under dire circumstances. And she was talking about going to school with her and stuff. But I'm not sure what school she's talking about. Amaryssein and Tremaine told me about some schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang. But not much about either of them. You've told me some things about Hogwarts, and said I'll be going there, too, but still not a lot. What else is there to know about the place?" Harry smirked._

_"I want to be able to get around that place easily. Ginny and I are going to have so much fun! Can you tell me about it?" Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, then said._

_"Can I ask you a few things first?" Harry nodded._

_"Well, where are you going again?" Harry tilted his head._

_"Japan. Kyoto, Rhapsody said." Sirius nodded, a bewildered look on his face._

_"Then why are you on a train? That's been bugging me for a while now. Isn't Japan basically an island or something?" Harry nodded, smiling._

_"Basically..." He drawled, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling._

_"Ryssein said we're going to meet someone named 'Machi.' She said that Machi works at Hogwarts, and has agreed to help us get to her home in Japan. Tremaine told me, before I fell asleep, that we're going to be living in a supposedly abandoned house. The owner doesn't like to live there--says it's because of mice. The place is infested with them. Machi was the only housekeeper there, until the owner moved out and decided to let her work at Hogwarts. I don't know what she does there, but he says she's really nice. And since the owner doesn't care for the house, he has allowed us to live in it."_

_"You're going to meet a house elf? What for?" Sirius exclaimed, his voice echoing, and waking up the woman Harry had come to deem 'cousin.' She started yelling and Sirius yelling back, and Harry stared alternately at his less than half insane godfather, and the seemingly completely insane 'cousin' go at it for a few minutes, before Sirius called her something Harry was sure he would get in trouble for if he repeated. Harry, his cheeks red, cleared his throat to get Sirius' attention._

_"Ahm...First off, shame on you. Swearing in front of a 6 year old. How rude!" Harry smirked when Sirius ducked his head, cheeks turning a vivid red, and stuttered out an apology. When he heard Harry laughing, however, he glared at him, and threatened to wash his mouth out with the soap in the sink across the cell if he repeated anything he just said. Harry's eyes widened and he hurriedly promised he wouldn't. Sirius was laughing by the time he finished his promising._

_"Fine. You win...This time." Harry pouted._

_"What's a house elf?"_

_"It's a little guy, 'bout two, three feet tall, really big, round eyes, long ears. They do house work and stuff. Cooking, cleaning, that sort of thing. They're really nice, they like to please, and they're always extremely happy when someone compliments them. They're not usually treated real good. At Hogwarts, they are, but not many other places." Harry nodded thoughtfully._

_"So, they're basically everything I am to the Dursleys'?" Sirius' eyes darkened._

_"Basically..." He growled, and Harry smiled._

_"You're very protective, you know that?"_

_"Of course I know that! I'm your godfather, I'm supposed to be protective!" Sirius snapped, glaring, but stopped when he saw Harry smile._

_"What? You want me to be over-protective, or somethin'?" He slowly smiled when Harry nodded, his smile turning to full blown beaming after a few seconds, followed by eager nodding._

_"All right. You want to know about Hogwarts?" He asked._

_"Everything." Harry nodded._

_"All right. The first thing you got to know, is the shortcuts to classrooms, and passage ways out of the school. If you're going to be a new age Marauder, you have to know these things, otherwise, you'll never get anywhere. How old is this Ginny?"_

_"Five." Harry answered promptly._

_"Right. So, she's a pretty smart five year old." Sirius smirked._

_"Ah..Young love. How loverly." Harry scowled at his sarcastic, and mocking tone._

_"Excuse me? Who's the one that likes to shout female discriminating obscenities at both the female ¤and¤ the male inmates, here, huh?" Harry questioned smugly, watching Sirius' cheeks burn red, once again. Sirius glared at the green eyed boy sitting across from him._

_"Can we get back to the subject at hand, please?" Harry snorted, covering his mouth, he nodded, his eyes smiling._

_"All right, then. Here we go."_


	19. Taiga

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 19:Taiga.**

"Harry, are you going to wake up soon? We're here, we need to get off." Harry opened his eyes, and met the violet eyes of Amaryssein. She smiled softly when he looked up at her.

"Sorry to wake you, Dreamer. But, we're here. It's time to get off the train and go meet Machi. She's waiting for us, you know." Harry smiled, nodded and stood up. Stretching, Harry yawned, took Amaryssein's offered hand, and followed her off the train. Rhapsody and the others watched them step off the train, Amaryssein tugging Harry by the hand, and Harry rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"He's cute." Tremaine nodded, and replied to Rhapsody.

"He is. I just wonder why he doesn't seem to think so." Rhapsody chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Do you actually think he'll believe he's an adorable little kid, if we tell him so? Yeah, right. That'll be the day I hack my mother into tiny little pieces and cook her for lunch." Tremaine glanced sideways at his sister.

"You sure you want to risk that?" He asked, and Rhapsody turned toward him, folding her arms across her chest, and pouting.

"Yes. I'm willing to risk it. You just wait, mister, his little girlfriend will tell him he's cute, and then, her mother will tell him the same thing. And then, she'll get a bunch of other females to tell him how cute he is. Then, and only then, will he believe he's actually cute. I'll bet you very nearly anything." Tremaine smirked, a smirk never found on a seven year old's face.

"Very nearly anything, huh? Why only very nearly?" Rhapsody snorted and turned her back on the approaching two.

"When betting with you, one can't bet anything. You're too ruthless when it comes to that. Like flippin' heck would I ever bet anything on something so trivial." Tremaine snorted, folding one arm across his chest, and placing his knuckles against the tip of his nose.

"I don't think matters concerning that boy is anything trivial. Even I know that, and I don't see anything like Ryssein does. Maybe you shouldn't treat him so lightly." Rhapsody looked at him sideways, and smirked in a not-so-friendly way.

"And maybe you should start treating him a little ¤more¤ lightly. He's six--"

"Yes, and he acts like we do. Older before our time. He's not exactly a child. There was a reason he left his guardians' home with you, Amara. You should know this." He was right, of course, Rhapsody figured. _Of course, he's right. He had it the worst out of us all. I was the oldest, he was the youngest, we both got the worst._ Rhapsody thought, as she stared at her youngest sibling.

"But, that's just it. We don't have to have those reasons anymore. He's a kid. He's six years old, Aureo, still a child. Just because we're not as innocent as he is, doesn't mean we have to make him like us." She tried to explain, but Tremain wasn't listening. The others had arrived, and Rhapsody explained to Harry that they would have an hour's walk to go, if no one lagged too far behind. They began their trek, with Ajalaa trying to wake Harry up by twirling with him in circles behind Amaryssein and Serena. Three feet ahead of the other four, Rhapsody and Tremaine were still discussing their earlier topic.

Well, okay, Tremaine was discussing it, (more like arguing his point)

Rhapsody was basically just trying to get him to shut up.

"I just don't think you four should treat him like he's a baby." Tremaine complained, walking stiffly, his arms wound tightly about his waist.

"We do not treat him like a baby! We treat him like ¤family!¤ You should try it sometime! Maybe he wouldn't be so blasted afraid of you, elsewise! We're not at Father's, Aureo! There's no one here to condemn you for having a heart!" Tremaine opened his mouth to speak, but the dark haired girl cut him off, hissing harshly.

"And don't you dare tell me you haven't got one, Aureo Tremaine! Just because you're cold hearted, doesn't mean you haven't got a heart. Why are you still with us, then, huh! You wouldn't care whether or not your sisters lived or died if you didn't have a heart!" Tremaine glared at the ground, and hissed back to her, trying not to yell in his eldest sister's face.

"A human heart basically, to the human mind, generates emotions. I don't ¤have¤ any emotions. Other than slight affection for the four of you, I don't ¤feel anything.¤" Rhapsody glared at him, visibly getting enraged.

"You have felt more than just ¤slight affection¤ for us, you brat, and you very well know it! Just because ¤Father's teachings¤ got to you more than it did us, doesn't make you heartless like him! You're my brother, and if you even think of going back to that over-grown, pompous, jackass, I swear, I will take one of those plastic baseball bats and smack some sense into you, do you understand me!" Now, Tremaine was shocked. Rhapsody, his sister, never lost her cool. She was always calm, barring the times when Ajalaa would get her to eat too much sweets, even when she herself didn't care for them, she was never seen acting like a hot headed child.

Rhapsody had raised her voice, so many people walking down the streets were staring at their little group, Ajalaa had stopped playing with Harry, and caught up with Serena and Ryssein, the three girls were now staring at the two ahead of them. They watched as Rhapsody stormed further into the crowd, out of sight.

Harry stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. He had never seen any of them lose their temper before. Not even when dealing with his ignorance of certain things.

"What happened?" He asked, in a small voice. The girls wouldn't look at him.

"It happens every so often. Tremaine believes himself to be emotionless." Ajalaa snorted disgustedly.

"More like heartless. Sometimes, he certainly acts like it."

"Quiet, Ajalaa. You know that is not true. Harry, you have to understand. When we were living with our father, we were punished rather severely for any supposed trouble we caused. Those two took most of our punishments for us. They got the worst of it, really. He tried to teach us that we were not normal. We already knew that, obviously, but he didn't think so. You know, by now, that we're not human, right? Rhapsody told you this?" Harry nodded.

"Well, you know we're not human, but do you know why we were created? We were created for one purpose. To kill humans. People that are walking around us right now. His teachings may have worked, too, if it wasn't for our respective mothers. Just because they're termed animals doesn't mean they aren't intelligent. They taught us what it was like outside. Where everyone walks around, talking with other people, and generally being friendly. But they also told us the bad things that could happen.

But Aureo...Tremaine, he never had a mother. We don't know if he just never had one, or if he was created differently from us. We had mothers, even if they weren't human, we still had mothers. Our fathers were human, though, but we don't know about Tremaine. He's never talked about it, nor has he ever even hinted that he had someone, anyone to love him, and teach him like we did.

He taught us how to kill people. We've only ever killed animals, though. A dark man would always tell him, that we were too young to understand the so called pleasure in the act. We think he was just trying to save us from the trauma of something like that. I don't think it worked for Tremaine, though. He has a better connection to anything not human, than we do, see, so he had to kill creatures he was friends with.

Tremaine and Rhapsody get into these things every so often. They get into an argument, but neither has ever raised their voice. This is the first time she's ever yelled at him before, and I'm probably not making much sense to you, am I?" Amaryssein ran an agitated hand through her hair, trying to think of how to make sense of what she was telling the boy.

"Tremaine was taught everything we were. But worse, because he was a boy. Because, we think, he had no one to teach him good things, like we did, he learned more of the bad things, than the good. We love him. He's a good boy, once you get past his defenses. Honest. He just seems to take after one of his...Uhh...Donors, in characteristics, just a little too much. You'll get used to him."

Harry stared at the ground in front of him, watching his feet appear, then disappear, as he walked.

"Does Tremaine not like it that I'm here?"

"NO." Serena said, shocking Harry, and her sisters, she didn't talk all that much. She was pretty shy.

"Tremaine is a boy, but he's not a mean, or vindictive boy. He's just a normal--Uh...Okay, maybe he's not so normal. Most boys his age are annoying little brats. He's just closed off. It's not that he doesn't like you, Harry, it's that he doesn't want anything to happen to his family. He may say and act like he doesn't feel a thing in the world, but that's not true. He does. Every human he's ever met has never been nice to him. Even magic humans. They don't like anyone that looks human, but isn't at all. People like Ajalaa aren't treated nice. The same with Rhapsody, and Amaryssein. He'll get used to you, Harry. It's just like you'll get used to him." Harry gave a small, hopeful smile, and the girls smiled back.

Amaryssein linked her arms around one of Harry's, while Serena did the same with his other. Ajalaa skipped around in front of them and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Guess what, Harry?" She said, in a sing-song voice. Harry tilted his head, feeling a bit wary of the even-more-cheery-than-usual girl.

"Guess what, Aji?" He asked, in the same voice as her. He watched as Ajalaa turned around, and with a big flourish, pointed to a two story house that looked much like the Dursleys' home.

"We're here!" She nearly squealed, jumping to him and throwing her arms around his neck, almost choking him. Rhapsody and Tremaine were waiting for them at the gate of the white brick home. Tremaine's face looked as blank as usual, and Rhapsody looked quite stressed. While the girls and Harry were walking closer to Rhapsody and Tremaine, Harry couldn't hold in one question.

"Are we actually going to meet a house elf?" Serena and Ajalaa stared at him, wondering how he knew, but Amaryssein just laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to finally ask!" She kissed his cheek, and tugged them along.

_"I'm hungry. Is this 'house elf' edible?"_ Harry stared at his lavender patterned snake, Ashni, in disbelief, and started stuttering, while the others just giggled at him.

* * *

I wrote these two while I was at my mom's. Sorry I didn't put them up the day I got back, but I had to wait for her to send them to me. And she hasn't sent me the others I wrote yet, either, so...Sorry!

And merry Christmas--even though it's basically four days after it.


	20. Komoriuta

**Itoshii Sune-ku.**

**Chapter 20:Komoriuta.**

"Byssan lulla lite barn...Aldri meire gråte. Byssan lulla lite barn, aldri meire gråte. Stjen...Stjer...Stjerner kilv...Kiln...Kvil...Kviler i vår Bork...Mm! Kviler i vår Bjork, runt...Rundt omkring står natta mörk. No...No skal barnet sove... Byssan lulla..."

"You know that's Norwegian you're singing, right? If I'm not mistaken--Which I might be, never was too good at language--you're singing a lullaby. Either that, or some kind of ritual chant. But I think it's a lullaby." Tremaine chuckled at the look on Harry's face. He had been standing a few feet away from the kid, brooding, when he heard him muttering to himself. Thinking something was bothering him, he went over, but he saw that Harry was just trying to write down the words to a song he was trying to sing.

The paper in front of him, and tiny pencil he had, Harry's favorite pencil he had learned, had scribble and chewing marks on them. Harry stared at him, his eyes impossibly wide in his small head.

"Can you tell me what it means?" Tremaine blinked at him, then answered shortly.

"No."

Harry's face fell, his went back to their normal size, and he bent his head back over his paper. An owl landed in front of Harry, and he looked up and smiled. Harry had taken a special liking to the small white owl, with her big amber eyes, and her almost-human personality.

"Hi there. So, you're back. Did you have fun playing with Puriti and the girls?" The owl hooted angrily, ruffling her feathers and shaking her head. Harry laughed, thinking of Ajalaa and Serena playing with the slightly aloof owl and the over-excitable fox cub. Disaster waiting to happen.

"Owl! It is back, again! You had better not eat us, or I'll bite your beak off!" Ashni, Harry's lavender patterned snake, hissed at the white owl when she saw her.

"Oh, hush! She's not going to eat you. She is so much more civilized than that. Plus, she likes rats, and those little owl treats you can get at that Owl shop in the Alley. She doesn't eat snakes. Says they have too much fat in them. Though I'm not entirely sure you guys do." Harry rolled his eyes, not in the least bit worried about his snakes and owl not getting along. Harry turned back to Tremaine and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Rhapsody? Or is she still mad at you, and off fuming?" Tremaine stared a moment, then quirked a sarcastic grin.

"Fuming. And yes, she's still mad at me. Can't believe she cursed at me." He said, mumbling the last part under his breath. Harry snorted, reaching out to stroke the owl's favorite spot, the very top of her head.

"Yeah, well, I woulda done worse. You wouldn't believe how many curse and swear words I've learned from not only my uncle, but Aunt Petunia, too. She has a real wide variety of swear words." Tremaine's eyebrows hit his hairline. How interesting. He'd work on that later.

"Rhapsody is still talking to Machi. Last I heard, the elf was singing your praises. You make a real impression on people, human or not." Tremaine peered at him through his bangs.

"Don't know why. S'not like I try or anything. Plus, I don't like people. It's much better to sit alone and read or something." Tremaine snorted, and replied sarcastically.

"Don't expect to get that in this family. Rhapsody won't have you sulking off in a corner somewhere. And Serena won't let you lock yourself in your room. Aji will always get you to play with her. Gosh, she's like a puppy, sometimes. Amaryssein won't mind though. As long as you let her join you." He chuckled at the last. Harry peered at him curiously.

"How come you never laugh?" Tremaine looked at him strangely, and shook his head.

"I just did."

"No, you didn't. That wasn't a laugh. You never laugh outright. It's sad. I've heard Amary laugh, and Serena, Aji, and Rhapsody, but I've never heard you laugh. Would you quit hissing at her? She's not going to eat you, so back off her, okay? Geez, you're such a worry wart. Now stop insulting my owl, otherwise I'll not give you any mice!" Harry batted Ashni on the head lightly, and pointed a finger at her. The snake recoiled slightly, and stared at Harry, as if to say, 'But whyy?'

"You're one strange kid, you know that? What was wrong with my laugh?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You laugh like my godfather. A hollow, haunted laugh. There's no warmth in it. Even Aunt Petunia laughs better than you do, and that's saying something." Harry said all this in a drab, plain voice, as if talking to someone younger than himself, but with no condescending. Tremaine rolled his eyes this time, and spoke in a mocking voice.

"Then what should I do to make my laugh a pleasing sound to people's ears, oh master of laughter?" Harry just stared at him a moment, then suddenly stood up, perched the white owl on his arm and started walking off, saying over his shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself. For once." Tremaine stared after him incredulously.

§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§¤§§¤§

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked, walking over to Serena and Amaryssein. Serena gives a small smile.

"Machi already took Rhapsody and Ajalaa to the house. She said she'd be back in a few for us. She has to rest first." Harry cocked his head to the side, the one that didn't have an owl sitting there.

"Is it too hard for her?" He asked, concerned. Amaryssein shook her head and smiled.

"It just tires her out to transport more than just herself. To transport not only one but two people, it takes a lot of her. It may take a little while, but we'll all get there. You just wait, by the time we get there Rhapsody will have cleaned out three rooms, and have Aji working on another." Harry chuckled, knowing she was right. He would be doing the same thing once he got there. He wanted to tire himself out by nightfall.

And that was exactly what happened. By the time they all got there, it was about six A.M., and Harry was worried.

_'I'm going to be sleeping during the day now!'_

Harry decided then that he wouldn't be sleeping the day away, even though Ajalaa and Tremaine decided they didn't care. Harry helped clean the whole house with Rhapsody, Amaryssein, and Serena. And by the time they were done, it was night. Tremaine and Aji had woken up, and weren't able to get back to sleep. Rhapsody just shook her head, and said.

"I told you so."

Then herded Harry, Amaryssein, and Serena off to bed.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. My computer has a virus, and I'm on my grandfather's at the moment. And he's wanting me out, right now. I won't be able to update, so very sorry! 


	21. Doumeiijin

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 21:Doumeiijin

Harry was running. He had gotten used to this after six days of it, and he was getting better at it, too. He estimated the distance his pursuer was by the sound of the barks, and sped up just a little, clutching his bag of ingredients to his chest. Up ahead he could see one of his older sisters, Amaryssein, if his eye sight hadn't gotten any worse, and his older brother Tremaine, waiting for him.

When he got closer, Tremaine--Karasu, his name's Karasu now--held out his hand, and Harry handed him the bag as he ran past. The two turned and walked into the house that was behind them, talking quietly.

Now normally, this would have worried a boy Harry's age, but no, he just laughed as he was pounced on by the big white dog that was chasing him. The dog licked any part of bare skin it could reach on Harry, and he just giggled like mad.

"Okay! Stop! Stop! You win, okay! You win!" He laughed, pushing the dog away. The dog obligingly sat back, and stared at Harry as if to say, "Ha! I win again. What's it this time, fourth, fifth?"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit gloating. You know, Koran, just because you've won every time since we started, doesn't mean you're gonna win EVERY time." Koran just snorted, and seemed to roll her eyes, saying, "Oh, I'll win. Every time. But that's only 'cause you're just a scrawny little pup."

Harry climbed to his feet, dusted himself off, and placed a hand on the huge white dog's head. Koran was almost taller than he was, just a few more inches and she would be. Harry had found Koran wandering around his new neighbourhood. He had tried to ask people if she belonged to anyone, but everyone said she was just a stray.

Harry had found out that Koran's former owner had died when she was almost an adult, but not quite what she is now.

Since Harry didn't want to go inside just yet, and Koran was nudging him with her nose, trying to get him to play, he decided to stay out for a while longer. Karasu would give the ingredients to Rhapsody.

_"Karasu, Tremaine, Karasu, Tremaine. What's the difference? Ugh, oh well. Karasu, it is."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

"Do you think we should go through with it, Hanone?"Kyoushikyoku asked, half-teasing, half-serious. Rhapsody, Amaryssein, Ajalaa, and Tremaine, had allowed Serena to name them. Serena had come up with some very inventive names. She was half tempted to shorten it to something else. Maybe Shikyo. Though that meant 'death.' And the girl wouldn't be too pleased with that.

Amaryssein didn't enjoy her name, either. Hanone, or 'fang,' frowned, and watched as her sister stood at the kitchen counter, on a step stool, and decided to tease back before becoming serious.

"Go through with what? Expanding the step stool to every counter in the kitchen for you and Hari?" 'Shikyo' snorted, and shot back.

"You're a midget, too, you know." Hanone put her nose in the air, and said.

"I'm only half an inch shorter than you, so there!" Shikyo laughed, and stared at her.

"Seriously through. Should we go through with it? I mean, it'll seriously change him. Though he's already one strange kid, to begin with. I mean, he can talk to animals, and he doesn't even realize they answer him back. That is really strange. And he has Speech. The only other person to have that in a few thousand years, is Serena--Sorry, Sumikiru." Hanone snorted, she didn't like Serena's name, either.

"Well, we don't have to. I mean, he's grasping the school work fairly quickly and--"

"Ha! 'Fairly quickly?' He's gotten further than we did at his age. And we're only a year apart! Talk about photographic memory." She rolled her eyes, and continued.

"He's not even having trouble with it. Remember when we started? We had trouble channeling our intentions without a certain wand. But he's brilliant at it..." She trailed off, and watched as Hanone rubbed her eyes, and sighed.

"I'm just worried that he won't be able to use a wand. He has real school when he turns eleven, you know. He'll have to go back to the Alley, and get himself a wand. What if he can't use it? And believe me, it's looking like a real possibility." Hanone said, shaking her head and walking closer to her sister to tug her off the step stool.

"We could just ask him, Kyoushi." Hanone said, glancing over.

"Shortening my name AGAIN, are you?"

"Least you have a name to shorten." The two glanced over to the door, and watched as the newly christened Karasu walked in.

"You can shorten your name, too. Rasu, Kara, Asu..."

"I would rather not be named after some kind of...thing, nor a shell or husk, nor after 'tomorrow.' Thank you very much. Did she give you the ingredients?" He gestured toward Hanone.

"Yes, I got them. Harry still outside?" He nodded.

"Playing with his mutt. Koran, I think her name is." Hanone humph'ed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She is not a mutt. Just because she's a stray, doesn't mean she's a mutt. You don't call Yochi a mutt." Karasu rolled his eyes.

"That's because she's not. She is a purebred."

"She is a failed experiment, just like the rest of us. So, she's no more purebred than me, Sumikiru, Hanone, and yourself. And would you please get off my stool! I'm trying to fix lunch!" Hanone jumped off the stool and scurried over to hide behind Karasu.

"Where is Harry...? I need to find him. His bird is back with a letter from the red girl." All three looked over and saw one of Harry's snakes, Ashni, coming into the kitchen, and looking up at them.

"Harry's outside. He's playing with Koran, at the moment. If you go out, make sure you're careful where you st...Just make sure you're careful out there. Harry would be terribly unhappy if you got yourself squished." Kyoushi replied, as she walked over to a can that was on the floor and slid it over to the snake. Ashni hissed a thank you, as Kyoushi lifted the can slightly and a mouse tried to scurry away, but didn't succeed. The others watched, and when Hanone spoke, everyone, even Ashni, listened.

"We'll talk to him tonight."

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

"Have you found anything?" A voice said to Albus Dumbledore's right. He looked over and smiled sadly at the tall, lean man standing there.

"I have found nothing, as of yet. I don't even know what happened. I am planning on going over to the Dursleys' in just a few minutes. Would you care to accompany me, Mr. Lupin?" Albus tilted his head in question.

"I would, thank you. And it's just Remus. Do you think Harry is okay?" The last was said quietly, almost too quietly for the older man to hear. He sighed.

"What would you like me to say, Remus?" Remus ran a hand through light brown hair, and was about to reply, to comment on the clothing he had just noticed his old headmaster wearing, when he heard a normally bitingly cold voice complaining outside the door.

"I don't see why I have to go. You and Albus can go, you don't need me to go check on Potter with you!" There was a faint murmuring, but Remus couldn't make out the words. The voice Remus now identified as Severus Snape, spoke up once again.

"I don't care! I refuse to wear these disgusting °muggle° clothes! I don't want to go!" Albus called for the ones outside the door to come in, and when they did, Remus saw Professor Minerva McGonagall and, as he'd guessed, Professor Severus Snape.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I think you look quite handsome. Plus, it's not like your clothes aren't that much different from your robes. You look good, Severus. Now quit complaining!"

Severus was dressed in black dress pants and a black over-coat. Something Remus had never seen him in. Minerva, strange as it seemed, (to Remus, at least) was dressed in a flowing dark green dress. He had never seen her in anything other than her teachers' robes.

"Now that everyone is here, and Remus is joining us, we can head to Privet Drive. And please, Severus, we do need you there. You know Minerva and myself are too kind to curse the Dursleys. We'll depend on you, for that." Remus, Minerva, and Severus all looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, before Severus smirked, as well as Remus.

Just because Remus was a quiet, unassuming kind of guy, didn't mean he didn't enjoy cursing people who truly deserved it.

He hoped, this little trip to Surrey would be rather interesting.

* * *

Sorry, it's been so long. My brother fixed my computer, but then it died again. I have to get a new computer, so...Very, very sorry? Someone asked what their names were going to be. Well, you've got them. What did you think they were going to be? 


	22. Shoujutsu

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 22: Shoujutsu.

Everything had been just fine for Petunia Dursley, up until four wizards--Well, three, not counting the woman--had come knocking at her door. While her husband was home, no less. They had come knocking on her door early that morning, and she was on her way to answer it, but her husband had gotten there first.

When he had opened the door and she had seen who was standing there, she had nearly panicked. Looking a little older, but no less handsome, was the man she had met when her sister had brought home the man she was engaged to, and his friends. Remus Lupin, she believed it was.

Knowing what they were there for, Petunia gestured wildly, trying to get his attention, and when she did, she shook her head frantically. She motioned for them to leave, and mouthed to them to come back later, at least after her husband left.

Getting the point, and just in time too, Remus touched Minerva's shoulder, cutting off her initial question, and said.

"Please, forgive us. I think we've gotten the wrong house. This isn't Mrs. Figg's house, is it?" Remus smiled charmingly at the man, whose face was turning a slight pink in annoyance.

"No, you've got the wrong house. Mrs. Figg lives on down the road." Remus nodded and turned tugging Minerva, and Severus along behind him, his old Headmaster following absently beside them.

"Why are we leaving? We had the right house." Minerva objected, and Remus patted her arm.

"Didn't you see her behind that man?"

"How could we? The muggle took up the entire doorway. It's a wonder he can fit through." Severus retorted, scathingly.

"Well, I was in a position to see her. She was just trying to tell us to come back. She didn't want to talk to us while her husband was there. In other words--."

"She knows something." Severus finished for him.

"Exactly. Now, follow me. We're going to the other side of the house. There's a really big garden we can hide in, for the moment. Least until Dursley leaves the house."

"And you would know this how, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, sternly, but smiling slightly. Remus took a side-long glance at him, leading the way around the house.

"Just because I respect you, doesn't mean I'm going to obey your every command. Harry's my unofficial godson. Do you actually think I would have listened to you, and not at least come to visit him?" Remus replied, though without malice, sounding as if he was just stating facts.

The headmaster 'hmm'ed' and smiled a bit wider, thinking that was probably a good idea that he hadn't listened to him.

"Did you ever interact with the boy?" Severus asked, raising a brow. Remus looked at him as if he was slightly crazy.

"Of course I did! I would play with him in the sandbox at the park his aunt took him and his cousin to. He never talked all that much, though. Strange thing is, the last time I saw him before now, he said to me, "See you later, Moony." I didn't even think he could remember me. And I was certain I didn't tell him to call me Moony. But he smiled, like he knew something I didn't, and just ran off at his aunt's call." Remus was smiling by the end of his story, and Severus was looking as if he didn't believe a boy could remember someone he hadn't seen since he was a year old.

"When did you start visiting him?" Minerva asked, actually smiling at the look on both Remus and Severus' faces.

"I started visiting when he was three. I got fed up with not seeing him after that long, and just decided to go on. I didn't have anything to lose, you know. I would go to the park and just watch him play. He never left the sandbox, and no one else ever played with him. He was almost always alone.

"I started playing with him when some older kids started to pick on him, and none of the adults around looked as if they were going to help him. After the kids left, Harry just sat there and stared at me. As if he thought I was insane for helping him. But then he seemed to get a good look at me, and smiled slightly. He offered up his shirt-full of sand, and after that I just always played with him." Remus seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Although, I never really imagined James and Lily's only son to turn out so quiet, and unassuming. James was never quiet, and Lily wasn't always quiet either. He was good boy, though. I think I like him the way he is, better than if he had turned out more like either of his parents." Severus looked at him oddly.

"And why is that?" Remus smiled mischievously.

"He likes reading and cooking, better than anything else in the world." Minerva smiled, but asked skeptically.

"And how would you know that, if he didn't talk all that much?" Remus pulled out a small, brown and gold, pocket sized book, that looked as if it had seen better days.

"He gave me this. Saying it was one of his favourite books. When I asked if he actually read it, and understood it, he said he did. I really couldn't believe it. He knew I was in shock that a kid so young could read a book like this, so he asked if I had read it, and we talked about it for hours. It was the most he had talked in six months. And guess what? He really did read it!" Remus laughed quietly, and handed the book to Severus.

"The boy actually read it?" Remus laughed again. It wasn't often he could thoroughly shock Severus Snape, and actually have him show it.

"What book is it, Remus?" Minerva asked.

"Lolita." Snape answered for him, showing the spine of the book to his fellow professor.

"Why would a boy his age read that sort of book? It's way too old for him." Remus smiled, took the book from Severus and placed it back in coat pocket.

"And he likes cooking because he brought me some cookies that he made. He told me his aunt had allowed him to take four of the cookies he had baked that day. Seems to me he's done a lot of cooking in his few years. They were wonderful cookies, too."

Severus was about to comment when they heard a car start and then, after a while, fade away. Remus motioned for them to follow. Before they reached the porch, the door at the back of the house opened, and Petunia Dursley looked out, and, spotting them, motioned them inside.

* * *

**Hmm...Tired...I'm getting a computer in the morning. Hopefully I'll be able to put more up. Sorry, though...'Nigh'...**


	23. Shoujutsu 2

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 23: Shoujutsu

_'I have never seen her so nervous.'_ Remus chuckled, quietly, trying not to draw Petunia's attention to him. She had already bit Severus' head off, and he didn't want to be next.

"Mrs. Dursley, could you please sit down and talk to us? We really need to understand what has happened."

_'Dumbledore really shouldn't have done that.'_ Remus thought, with some amusement, as Petunia glared venomously at the white haired headmaster. Petunia calmed herself, and delicately sat down at the end of the table. Then she resumed her glaring.

"You are looking for my nephew, correct?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, you won't find the poor boy here." She huffed.

"We know that! We want to know what happened to him. Where is he? Who took him away? Did the boy run away?" Severus questioned, irritably.

"**Harry** left of his own accord. I packed his clothes, and anything he would've wanted to keep. I gave him enough money for several weeks' worth of food, and let him go. He should already be settled in his new home by now." Remus stared at her, hard.

"You're happy he's gone, aren't you?" Petunia gave him a look that clearly stated she was.

"I am extremely happy Harry is no longer here. If you only knew--"

"Potter was safe here. There are--well, there **were** wards placed around your home to keep him, you and your family safe. Now that he's gone, those wards are failing. Still happy now?" Petunia glared at Snape, she still didn't like him, even if her sister was on friendly terms with the man.

"**Yes.** I am still glad he's gone. He would've been dead within a few more years of living here. Like I told him, I may not have liked my sister all that much, but I'm not so cruel as to not help one of her children. Key word being, **children**. And another thing!" She got up, and started to pace, alternately glaring at Dumbledore and fiddling with different objects on the counters.

**"How could you leave a baby--A MAGICAL baby, no less, in a house that is so anti-magic it's unbelievable!"** She rounded on Remus.

**"And you! I've seen you playing with Harry in the park! **Now, I never said anything, because I was **hoping** you would notice something and decide to maybe kidnap him--**but NO! You were just as clueless as Dumble-whatsit over there!"** She pointed to Dumbledore, who had a bemused look on his face.

Petunia collapsed back into her chair and grabbed her tea cup, taking a delicate sip, and sighing. Everyone stared at her incredulously. She glanced at each of them, staring longer than necessary at Dumbledore, before sniffing disdainfully.

"I am disappointed in you." She stated clearly, looking pointedly at the headmaster.

"You said you would send someone to check up on him, on his living conditions, his health, and all those things. You did nothing. No one came to check up on his living conditions. Well, you know where he slept? In that cupboard, under the stairs. No one came to check up on his health. Well, you what? My husband was trying to beat the magic out of him. I told the girl he left with that to be wary of the people at that school of yours. I don't trust you, and I don't want him to trust you, either."

Everyone but one stared at her, dumb-struck, while Petunia and Minerva glared at Dumbledore murderously.

"I told you we shouldn't have left him here. Do you listen to me? No, I'm just your employee, you don't need to take my advice. Hmph! See if I ever talk to you again!" Minerva smacked him on the back of the head as she stood and stormed out the kitchen door to the back garden. Petunia stood up, and glared one last time at Dumbledore before following Minerva.

The other three sat there, trying to process what they'd heard. After a while, Remus stood and walked through a door that lead to the hallway. Severus just glimpsed him opening a white cupboard door before the one he opened swung shut. Severus looked back at the headmaster, and stood slowly.

"I'll wait till the muggle gets home before I curse it. And remember, you basically gave me permission to curse it, so I'm not going to go easy on it." the old professor didn't miss Severus' use of the word 'it' to describe Vernon Dursley. Severus walked toward the door Remus went through, pulled it open, and stepped out into the hall with Remus.

Dumbledore just sat there, staring into his tea cup. He was wrong. He had made a mistake, and it had cost him a lot. Albus Dumbledore wouldn't blame Harry if he decided to never forgive him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Do you want to read the letter Rhapsody sent me just last night?" Petunia asked Minerva, who was standing a few steps away in front of Harry's favourite patch of flowers. Minerva spun around and stared hopefully at Petunia. She watched as Harry's aunt pulled a folded parchment envelope that looked as if it had been folded and unfolded several times.

Petunia handed it over, and watched as Minerva carefully unfolded it and pulled the letter free. Written in a cute curling script was:

_**Dear, Mrs. Harry's Aunt.**_

_**I just wanted to send you a short (or not-so-short) letter to let you know that your nephew is perfectly fine. He's been having a good time in the library. The owner of the home we've been allowed to stay in has a very large library, and Harry's having fun reading late into the night.**_

_**Three times in as many nights I've had to threaten him with no more new recipes to get him to go to bed. He's found himself a new dog. The dog's name is Coran and she's really sweet. They met when she started chasing Harry home whenever he went grocery shopping. I bought him three snakes for his birthday, and he absolutely adores them. He even lets them sleep on his pillows. (Shocking, isn't?) He's been trying to 'subtly' convince me to let Coran live with us, and I'm just about to give in.**_

_**Harry started to have nightmares a couple nights ago, and the only thing that seems to let him get any more sleep after one of them is apple caramel spice tea. My sister's mother taught her how to make that and Harry loves the stuff. At meal times he's always drinking it. Even if most of the time he nearly burns his tongue. Harry's been having a nice time exploring the neighbourhood and he 'says' he's almost ready to explore further down. I'm not so sure.**_

_**Harry's been fine, he even met a little girl, about a year younger than him, named Ginny. She's a lovely girl and they've started sending letters back and forth, talking about Hogwarts and going to school together. I believe he's going to have a lot of fun having her as a friend. He's been getting along good with my sisters and I.**_

_**At first Harry seemed quite uneasy around my youngest sibling, my only brother, but they seem to be getting alone somewhat now. Then again, I think that may be because he always brings home some type of glass figurine for Harry.**_

_**He seems to really enjoy them. They're scattered about his room in different places. We're about to start Harry in school work, since he's been reading through the library, I figured we should start that soon. If you like, I'll send you a letter once every month to let you know how things are going. I'll end this letter here, it's getting late and I still need to fix breakfast.**_

_**Take care. Till the next letter.**_

_**Rhapsody R.**_

Minerva smiled at the thought that Remus was right, and that Harry really did like reading that much.

"He'll be coming to your school, you know." Minerva jumped slightly, and placed a hand against her rapidly beating heart.

"Pardon?" She asked, refolding the letter, placing it back in its envelope, and handing it back over to Petunia.

"He'll be going to your school. That's what she was talking about when she said Hogwarts, and school work. They're going to teach him about magic. I think he'll do quite well with them. There's four girls, and one boy. They're all siblings. From what I read of Harry's note, they seem to like showing affection. And a lot of it. It seems that whenever he makes them smile, or he 'seemingly' does something 'cute' they'll kiss him. I personally think it's adorable. Harry doesn't like being kissed by girls." Petunia smiled fondly.

"He's with a wizarding family?" Petunia nodded, noting the shocked look.

"They came one day. Cute little girl she was, not much older than Harry, if I'm not mistaken. I asked if she was one of you, a witch, and asked if she could take Harry away from here. She did. She even healed him slightly before they left."

"Do you know where they were going?" Minerva asked, slightly frantic. Petunia didn't really want them to find Harry, so all she said was.

"Out of the country. Don't know where, exactly. Just out of the country." Not totally a lie, but not exactly the truth either. Oh well.

"Professor McGonagall. The headmaster says we should get going. Thank you for talking to us Mrs. Dursley. It's been...Enlightening." Remus said, peering out at the two women. Petunia sniffed, and said, mockingly.

"Quite."

_'She could give Severus a run for his money.'_ Both Minerva and Remus thought, before Minerva nodded to Remus and followed Petunia back inside.

Ten minutes later they were out of reach of what was left of Dumbledore's wards and each were getting ready to go their own way.

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, I'll search for Harry on my own. But, for some reason, at the moment I don't think he needs to be found. Thank you for letting me come with you today, sir." Remus said right before he disappeared out of thin air.

"I don't think Harry needs to be found, either, Albus. Petunia Dursley allowed me to read a letter from Harry's new guardian. It sounded as if Harry was doing quite fine. Other than staying up too late in the library, and a not getting quite enough sleep, he's doing all right. I don't know about you, Albus, but I don't care if he's **safe**,so long as he's **happy**." With that, she too disappeared. Albus looked to Severus, to see if he had anything to say before he disappeared. Severus didn't say much, though. Just raised an eyebrow, and quietly stated.

"Her cooking smelled delightful. Now, I'm hungry. Call me if you need anything, Albus. If I'm right, I won't be able to make my annual trip to Japan this summer. So, if you need me, you know where to find me." Albus watched as Severus got ready to disappear himself, while muttering to himself something about getting cheesecake and squid.

* * *

_I need your help. Would anyone like to read a different story I wrote? I kinda need a second opinion._


	24. Yobichishiki

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 24:Yobichishiki.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever there's something to clean up, Hari cleans it up?" Yochi asked, sitting next to Sumikiru, her chin resting on her hand. Sumikiru looked over, then at Harry, who was listening to Hanone instruct him on a potion he was working on.

"Obsessive Compulsive." Sumikiru said, yawning right afterward. Yochi sat up right, and stared at her sister, confused.

"Say what?" Sumikiru sighed.

"Obsessive Compulsive. It means that he'll do something, over and over and over again, but not really realize he's doing it. He thinks it's normal. And sure, a lot of the time, it is normal. But to such a degree? That's not normal. Kyoushi is planning on sending him to a class or something, if she can find an affordable one, so he won't be in the house to BE 'obsessive compulsive.' See?"

"Class?"

"Uh huh. She wants him to get out of the house for a while. You've got your butterfly club. Hanone has her calligraphy, Karasu has his...Ahem...'Sharp objects' club..." She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Kyoushi has her hands full with keeping this house in order, cooking for all of us, and grocery shopping every day, not to mention, cleaning, and keeping that ghost in the attic from waking everyone up. And I've got my cat 'n' mouse club. All Hari's got is his potions. He seems to really enjoy them, but Kyoushi wants him to get out more. All he does is goes to the apothecary, comes back, works on his potions, helps clean, cooks, works on his potions some more, then goes to bed. In between meals and such. She wants him to be more active." Sumikiru lays her head on her arms, burying her face and sighs.

"Put him in the Junior Potions Class." Both girls look up.

"Say what?" They both ask. Karasu stares down at them, raising a brow and looking for all the world like an annoying older brother, instead of a younger.

"Junior. Potions. Class. It's at Zairyou Suiyaku. The apothecary? They hold the class Monday-Fridays, and once on Sundays. You can go any day. I bet he'd have fun." Karasu stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground.

"Enrol him in that. He'll enjoy it. Plus, a lot of times, there's at least one Potions Master as a guest in the class a week. He'll learn a lot." Karasu shrugged, turned, and walked over to Kyoushi, who was just about to bring in some food for everyone.

"Hey, guys, Karasu's just told me about this class. What do you guys think? Should we put Hari--!" Kyoushi was cut by a loud yelp, a clatter of knives, and a spray of an unknown ingredient. They looked over at Hanone and Harry, one of whom looked in a panic. Harry and Hanone were sat on the floor, Harry was apologising repeatedly, but when he saw Hanone's hand, one finger which was dripping blood, he called for Koran, who came trotting in with a wash cloth in her mouth.

"How did she get in?" Karasu asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Yochi and Sumikiru said quietly.

Each person in the room jumped up, about to go help, when Hanone let out another yelp. Harry had put her bleeding finger in his mouth, left it there a few seconds and, once Koran had gotten to his side and dropped the cloth, wrapped the finger in the cloth. The others looked at each other a moment, all thinking the same thing.

_'This is so not good.'_

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm fine. See? No harm done. It's just a little cut and it's already stopped bleeding, see? I'm all better." Hanone tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, she's all right, but what about Harry?" Karasu muttered, staring at a few small drops of red on the wood floor.

"That blood is so going to stain. Not only the clothes, but the hardwood floor, as well." Kyoushi sighed mournfully, causing the other three to stare at her incredulously.

"And Hari?" Yochi asked.

"I'm not all that worried. We all know that Harry likes Hanone the best and--" Sumikiru cut her off.

"That's not true. Harry likes all of us." Kyoushi shook her head and smiled.

"That's true. But because Hanone is the best one to teach Harry about all the fascinating potions he's begun to love so much, he wants to spend most of his time with her." The other two girls 'oohh'ed' and nodded. Hanone and Harry cleaned up their mess, and came over to the table to sit with the others.

"Are you all right, you two?" Kyoushi asked.

"I'm fine." Hanone said, then glanced at Harry, nudging him to speak.

"...'M okay...Sorry, 'Noné." He mumbled. Hanone sighed, and reached over to tug his ear sharply.

"It was an accident, ya nutball." She admonished with a small smile. Kyoushi leaned over to whisper to the others.

"See what I mean?" Sumikiru and Yochi giggled quietly. Kyoushi cleared her throat.

"Hari, you remember what we were talking about this morning?" Harry looked up, eyes lighting up, and nodded repeatedly.

"Of course. You explained a bit about you, but never got to anything else. Are you gonna continue now?" Harry asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, I am..." She trailed off for a moment, watching as Harry squirmed for a moment in his chair, reached for one of the small cakes in the middle of the table, and sat back. Waiting patiently. Expectantly. Kyoushi sighed, and began.

"You already know what we are. You don't know the specifics, just the general idea. You don't know how we were created." Kyoushi stopped and looked at him expectantly. He stared at her questioningly. She sighed again.

"I know you want to ask something. Ask it." Realization dawned, and Harry blurted out.

"Don't you mean 'born,' Kyoushi?" She shook her head, some of her black hair falling out of the bundle she had placed it in on top of her head, and drifting into her eyes. She brushed it away impatiently.

"No. I mean, created. Yes, we were basically born like any other normal, **human** kids, but the difference isn't in how we were born. It's in how we were created, or given life, whatever you want to call it." She shook her head vigorously, waving a hand as she did.

"See, Harry, let me explain it a little better. I think it's a little difficult for Kyoushi to get the right words out. See, you have a mom and a dad. That's it. One mother, and one father. No one else. We," Hanone interjected, and as she gestured to the other girls and Karasu, Harry began to have the feeling he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"Well, we don't have a mom and a dad. We have parents, yes, but not like you. From what we understand--Granted, it isn't much that we do, but it'll have to do--We have, at the very least, four fathers. We were created with blood from four normal, human wizards. From conversations we've over-heard," Yochi interrupted, muttering something about not over-hearing, but eavesdropping. Hanone glared pointedly.

"As I was saying, from what we've **over-heard** from different conversations, their blood was mixed with someone else's magic. Their magic, not their blood." She repeated at Harry's uncomprehending expression, and sighed.

"Blood and magic are two different things. Blood is what, basically, makes you who you are. Blood can tell you anything about a person. From their possible hair colour, to eye colour. Possible heights after their growing phases stop. But magic is completely different. A person's magic can tell you, not only their** accurate** hair and eye colour, but also accurate height, their name, their age, what sort of magic appeals to them most, and what sort of magic they're best at.

A person's magic can tell you their whole life, up to a certain point. After that certain point, though, it's all clear water. Do you understand now?" She looked to Harry, who nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand a little better. I read something about that in one of the books in the other room." Hanone nodded.

"Good. Read that book a little more. You'll get a better understanding than what I can give you." She made a dismissive gesture.

"Moving on. Four men's blood was mixed with another's magic. Now usually, someone's magic is passed on by blood. But not in this case. In this case, he took a piece of his magic..." Yochi interjected at this point, seeing Harry's confused look, explained what 'piece of his magic' meant.

"Okay, I'll take up this explanation, Sis. Hari, it's possible for someone to take part of their magic from their body. Not like regular magic, where you purposely expel a bit of magic for a certain task. Now, I am so not going into a detailed explanation on how to do that, but just know that a person's magic is a living thing. Basically, it's like cutting off an arm, or an ear, or maybe even a leg or two. In this case, he cut off an arm, a leg, another arm, his other leg, and probably a couple ears, a nose, he might have even ripped out several teeth for the occasion. Never try it, Harry. From what I understand, it's very painful. Like ripping your soul in half. 'Cept it was more pieces than a half, so..." She trailed off, chuckling nervously, and gestured for Hanone to continue. She did.

"Okay, now where was I?" She thought for a minute, before remembering abruptly.

"Right. So, in this case, he took a piece of his magic, and...Well, we don't know exactly how he did it, but I like to think of it like he took a syringe and injected the stuff inside of the tiny...Uh...Us...Yeah..." Kyoushi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You were going to explain it. But then, right when you get to the most important part, you chicken out. That is so not like you." A light blush stained Hanone's pale cheeks, and she ducked her head.

"Well...He's six years old, for crying out loud!" Harry huffed and cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him. He raised a hand, pointing one finger upward.

"By 'tiny you's' do you mean, 'fetus' you's? Er..." Everyone gaped at him, even Karasu. He stared around at them, wondering what had them so gob-smacked.

"What? What'd I say?" Hanone snapped out of her daze, her cheeks a darker red than before, and continued on.

"Right! So...ANYWAY...That's what he did. Considering there was four different blood types, from four different human males, there was only a...What? Twenty-five percent chance that just one of the four would be the dominate in our veins?" Hanone looked to Kyoushi and she nodded absently.

"Hmm...Is that why you look the way you do? Your features are mostly the same, right? Pale skin, dark eyes, though Yochi has amber eyes, and Sumikiru has really neat red eyes. Though, hers are a dark red. One of the four blood types is predominate, right?" The girls nodded, and Harry continued.

"So, you look like your 'father' then, right?" The girls looked at each other a moment, thinking.

"Pretty much." Yochi said, shrugging a bit.

"So, you look like him. He must be nice looking, then, I guess." The others snorted, Hanone covering her mouth with a hand, and Kyoushi coughing to cover her laughter.

"What? You guys are all very pretty, even Karasu. How is it that he's not nice looking, but you are?" Hanone laughed quietly, and explained.

"It's because of our, 'mothers' I guess you could call them. See, we each had to have a host to carry us until we were able to be 'born.' Otherwise, their little experiment wouldn't have worked." Yochi muffled a snort, and muttered under her breath.

"Didn't work anyway, the idiot." Kyoushi, Sumikiru, and Karasu gave a short chuckle at that. Hanone glared, but couldn't stop her lips from twitching up slightly.

"It worked to a certain extent, you know. Anyway, we look nothing like our predominate 'father.' He had a sort of crooked nose, loose, shoulder length hair. We got our hair from him--" Sumikiru snorted this time, grinning madly.

"Except our hair is much more manageable than his. He can't do anything with his. It just lays flat." She giggled again, and even more at the glare Hanone sent her.

"You people keep interrupting, and I'm never going to get this whole thing out!" The other three girls giggled loudly, but nodded, and tried to suppress their laughter.

"Okay, I'm shortening this. We have our 'father's' hair, Kyoushi and Karasu has his eyes, Yochi and myself have our 'mothers' eyes, and Sumikiru has the one that gave his magic; his eyes." Hanone dropped her head on the table, and sighed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! That was the most talking I've done, ever! Kyoushi, it's your turn to babble on like that. Continue explaining the whole traits thing to him." Hanone turned her head toward Harry, and reached a hand up to rub her forehead as Kyoushi laughed a little and agreed to finish the 'traits thing.'

"All right. That probably made very little sense to you. And if you understood it, I applaud you, Harry." Kyoushi smiled as Hanone and Yochi both glared at her.

"Anybody want to take a break? I mean, that explanation took a real long time." Sumikiru asked, looking at everyone curiously.

"No, please. We'll finish this now. We've got his curiosity peeked, we might as well finish it." Kyoushi said, smiling at Harry.

"You really do." Harry confirmed, brightly.

"All right. I'll start, and tell you about myself. Mostly traits you would have if you were choose based on that. Yochi will tell you about herself, then Hanone, then Sumikiru. All right?" Kyoushi looked at Harry.

He nodded, not bothering to ask if Karasu would tell him anything about himself. Harry had learned that if Karasu wanted to tell you something, he would. If he didn't, Harry wouldn't suggest bugging him about it.

* * *

**'M sorry it took me so long. I've got tests coming up and the last couple times I took tests I got sick from nerves. Kinda don't want that to happen again. I kinda didn't know where to stop here, so sorry about that too. Uhh, just to put a few things straight, just in case...**

**Kyoushi/Kyoushikyoku--Rhapsody.**

**Yochi--Ajalaa.**

**Hanone--Amaryssein.**

**Sumikiru--Serena.**

**Karasu--Tremaine.**

**Buh-bye now...**


	25. Tsukemono, Or

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 25:Tsukemono...? Or...?

_"And that's what they told me. Isn't it neat, Sirius? I wouldn't have figured anything like it would be possible. And they were shocked that I didn't get poisoned when I stuck Hanone's finger in my mouth. I didn't even know someone's blood could be poisonous, it was just a habit. I always suck on any bleeding fingers I get. And--"_

_"HARRY!" Harry blinked large green eyes at Sirius, noting the somewhat pained expression on his godfather's face._

_"What? Are the demons coming back?" Harry looked toward the barred door, only seeing more barred cells and hearing only the ramblings of some of the others in said barred cells. He turned back to his godfather and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head._

_"You are the strangest kid, I have **ever** met. You're even more strange than Moony. And the only reason he was so strange was because he liked playing in muggle sandboxes, for some out of this world reason!"_

_"Huh?" 'Sandboxes?'_

_"Sirius, why sandboxes?" Sirius stared at him a moment, wondering why Harry would be asking that, then realized. Sandboxes were what Harry primarily played in when he was younger._

_"He convinced your dad it would be good to put in a sandbox in your yard. He used to take you out and play in the sandbox when you were a baby. We all knew he just used you as an excuse to get to play in the sandbox, though." Sirius snickered, and Harry smiled._

_"I like the sandbox. It's fun. But I don't remember that." Was all Harry said._

_"Of course you wouldn't. You were just a baby. Not many people can remember things from when they were that young, so it's no surprise you don't remember." Harry smiled, and requested Sirius to tell him more of his Hogwarts._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Harry,_

_Hi, Harry! I think you should be named Pickles! I asked Fred to help me pick out a name for you, and help me find some names in um, Japanese...But anyway! He didn't help me none. And George didn't help none. So I asked Charlie but he didn't help me none neither. So I asked mum to ask Percy to help me. He did. So...I think you should be named 'pickles!' It's a cute name, 'spesic...specil...And in Japanese it's a really cute name too! It's...Uh...I forgot how to spell it...Hold on! I'll ask Percy!"_

Harry stared at the letter in his hands, wondering if his new found friend was as hyper as he imagined from her writing style. There were little drawn pictures in every corner of the parchment, happy faces, hearts, and an odd looking drawing of a puppy. He looked back to the writing.

_"Tsukemono. Yeah! So, be named that. So, the next time I see you, I can call you Pickles! Please! It's the cutest name in the world! Oh! Anyway, hope you decide on a name soon, and it had better be a cute name. But right now I have to go. Percy said he'll teach me...Japanese, if I promise to be serius...Serious about it. It's gonna be so awesome! So, I'll write again soon! Bye, Harry!_

_Ginny."_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Ginny,_

_Hi! Boy, you seem rather hyper. I think I might like being Tsukemono, it's much better than the names Sumikiru has been coming up with. Names like 'Denkou,' or 'Rakurai.' Or even 'Ato,' or 'Soukon.' All those because of one of my scars. Or other names because of my green eyes. I think I'd rather be named after pickles than be named after a tiny little scar or two little green eyeballs._

_Plus, pickles are yummy._

_I've got to go to bed now. I'll write a longer letter later. Good luck on learning Japanese!_

_Harry._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Where am I?" Bright green eyes looked about, taking note of strange knick knacks and a bright red and gold bird sleeping on a gold perch, but at the sound of his voice, the bird woke, stared at him, and trilled loudly. Harry jumped, and whirled to face the person that had entered at the beautiful bird's trilling._

_"Is there something I can help you with?" Long white hair, bright blue eyes, and an outfit for a stereotypical wizard, Harry thought frantically,** 'It's Merlin from my books!'** Harry started stuttering, trying to get a sentence out, and failed. Giving up, he bolted behind the large desk in the center of the room._

_"Oh dear. It's all right. How did you get here, child?" Albus Dumbledore, rarely ever surprised, was shocked beyond belief. A tiny child of no more than five or six, maybe, just maybe seven, was in his office, and he had no idea how he got there. The child mumbled something, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow._

_"Pardon?" He said. A small, dark haired head, with bright green marble eyes, peeked out at him from behind the desk._

_"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in Azkaban, with Padfoot. He needs me. Who are you? Where am I? Where's Padfoot?"_

_"Azkaban! A child! In Azkaban! What is the Ministry thinking!" Harry squeaked, and ducked back. Albus, seeing this, frantically back-tracked._

_"I'm sorry! No, it's all right! I didn't mean to scare you. Ahh...Umm..." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not good with children under the age of ten. Harry's head peeked back out, eyeing Dumbledore distrustfully. Dumbledore eyed the boy back, but curiously._

_"What is your name, little one?" Harry tilted his head to the side, before glancing the red and gold bird that seemed to be studying him._

_"Hanjimono Suke." Green eyes stared at the headmaster, who looked slightly shocked._

_"Chinese?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and said, slightly mockingly._

_"Japanese."_

_"You do not look Japanese. And you speak English rather fluently. Did you just move here?"_

_"I'm not really here."_

_"What do you mean?" Dumbledore moved slowly to a high backed chair sitting in front of the desk. He sat down, and looked closely and the boy. Dark, slightly shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, and a thin face. Much too thin._

_"I'm not really here. You just think I am." Dumbledore stared incredulously, before Harry started giggling, trying to smother his laughter._

_"I'm kidding, sir." The headmaster slowly smiled, then chuckled, eyes glittering brightly._

_"Well, Mr. Suke..."_

_"Hanjimono."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Hanjimono. If you're trying to address me by my last name, it's Hanjimono. My first name is Kyosuke. Suke for short...I guess..."_

_"Ahh...Of all the places I could have traveled to, I didn't even think of going to Japan...Maybe I should..." He muttered, cheeks actually tinting pink. Harry giggled again._

_"Are you Merlin?" Dumbledore's eyes widened._

_"Pardon?"_

_"You look like Merlin, from my books. But then again, you don't look like Merlin from 'Anone's books. My books are just story books. 'Anone's books are study books. What's your name?" He blinked innocently up at the stunned headmaster, quirking an almost unnoticeable smirk. Dumbledore began to stutter then finally settled on just his name._

_"My name is Albus Dumbledore."_

_"Headmaster of Hogwarts! Hi! Padfoot told me all about you! Heh, heh, lemon drops..." Harry put a hand to his mouth, giggling, then his eyes widened and he dropped out of sight. There was sounds of scuffling, drawers opening and closing, then the dark head popped up once again, crying slightly accusingly._

_"You moved them! Padfoot said that you kept them in the third drawer on the right side of your desk, but they were on the left!" Harry looked at him and then down at the desk, looking thoughtful._

_"Or maybe it was that it was on the right side from where you're sitting, not from where I'm hiding." He started muttering to himself turning around to face the way Dumbledore was, and muttering some more. Harry turned back around and looked at Dumbledore seriously. He held out a bright yellow draw string bag._

_"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore stared for a moment, then laughed delightedly, reaching over to take one of the candies from the bag and popping it in his mouth. Harry jumped up into the chair behind him, and put his elbows on the desk. He steepled his fingers and looked across at Dumbledore, who wore a highly amused expression._

_"Now...What do you **need** from me?" Harry asked, green eyes bright, and glowing. Dumbledore tilted his head, thinking the green eyes to be very familiar, and rather unnerving._

_"I don't think I need anything. Except to know why the Ministry deemed it wise to place a child in Azkaban, and how you came to be in my office from Azkaban." Harry smirked, and the Headmaster thought it looked rather out of place on such an innocent looking child._

_"That's not what you need from me. You brought me here. You were the one thinking--either consciously or unconsciously, you were thinking you needed me. Usually it's only Padfoot that needs me. And that is why I am usually in Azkaban." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow._

_"Usually?" The smirk widened into a grin._

_"Usually. In Japan it is night time. Here, it's day. Right now, I am laying in my bed, fast asleep. While this part of me is here. Sitting in front of you. Wondering what your need could be, to be stronger than Padfoot's." Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he looked at the small boy in a new light._

_"You're not actually here..." He sounded awestruck. Harry's earlier smirk returned._

_"Heh. You look funny." He gave the headmaster a weird look._

_"You're old." That snapped Dumbledore back to the present, and he gave Harry a rather insulted look._

_"No, no! I just mean, you're old, you've been a lot of places, seen a lot of things, heard a lot of thing, but you haven't heard o' something like this? Bah...You're weird." Harry sighed, shaking his head, before resting said head on his knuckles._

_"So, can we get back to why I'm here? No offense, Albie, but I think I'd rather be with Padfoot at the moment. So hurry up and tell me what you **need** from me." The nickname brought something back to the old headmaster, and his eyes widened._

_"Sirius Black!" Harry raised a brow, and wondered if he really should have used the nickname._

_"Sirius Black was the only one to call me 'Albie.' That's who you've been with in Azkaban!" Harry applauded him slightly._

_"Yup. Good for you, Albie! Now can you guess why the 'Infamous Sirius Black' would need me so much?" Albus studied the child sitting at his desk, and his eyes widened even more._

_"Harry..." Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't show any surprise._

_"That's why he needs you so much! You're his godson! You're Harry!"_

_"No need to yell, Headmaster. Yeah, I'm Harry. Is this why you needed me so much? Because you've lost me, and can't seem to find me?" Dumbledore couldn't seem to speak. The look in Harry's eyes seemed to warn him, if he made a wrong move, or implied something Harry didn't like, it would be a real bad day for the headmaster._

_"You know we've been searching for you for a year now, don't you...?" Harry nodded curtly._

_"You know that some even think you dead?" Again, a curt nod._

_"Harry, where are you?"_

_"Japan."_

_"And you like it there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"There is someone who takes care of you?"_

_"Five someones."_

_"Who are they?"_

_Kyoushi, Hanone, Yochi, Sumikiru, and Karasu."_

_"And they are good to you?" Harry's eyes narrowed. Dumbledore was beginning to tread on thin ice._

_"They are very good."_

_"Will...Will you, ah, elaborate?"_

_"They teach me. I don't have to cook unless I want to. They put me in potion classes. And Hanone teaches me potions, too. Sumi teaches me healing spells, and gives her input on my potions homework. Yochi teaches me about magical creatures, especially werewolves, but that's to be expected. Kyoushi lets me cook with her, and she's teaching me household, and cooking spells. She says I still have a long way to go before I can use of the spells without getting tired, but I'm getting better. Hanone says I'm better at potions than I am at spell work, but that that's a good thing. She says potions are sometimes more useful than spells." Harry's whole demeanor changed as he started talking about the ones taking care of him._

_"Karasu is teaching me some defense spells, though I sometimes think his lessons are boring. Usually I can convince him to let me work on my languages."_

_"Languages?" Albus asks quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't stop talking._

_"I have dreams. When stuff like this doesn't happen. My normal dreams. Anyway, in my dreams someone is usually singing to me. But most of the time it's in a different language, and I'm trying to learn the languages they're in, so I can find out what they mean. Karasu gets bored of it, but he still helps me. Heh, I used to be real scared of him. And he's only a year older than me." Harry sat back, laughing lightly._

_"Can you tell me about your new family? What is Yochi like? Why does he--"_

_"She."_

_"She--know so much about werewolves? Is she one?"_

_"Yeah. Yochi's a werewolf. I wouldn't call her a normal werewolf but..." He shrugged, then brightened, thinking he could alarm his godfather's un-alarm-able former headmaster._

_"Hanone's a vampire, though. It's really cool." As he had expected, the headmaster looked quite alarmed. He pretended to not notice, and continued on._

_"Sometimes, I'll sneak into her room and steal one of those blood pops of hers. But, truthfully, I think she knows I snitch them, and just lets me think I'm being sneaky. I mean, I have my own stash of them, but I usually run out long before she does. I don't get as many as she does on our shopping trips. I think she gets so many 'cause she knows I'll steal some of hers. Then again, she always laughs at me when she catches me." He grumbled the last part, and looked up at Dumbledore. And promptly burst out laughing. Albus looked shell shocked._

_"What? Did you think Hanone was some evil vampire that liked sucking the blood of children or something?" Dumbledore's expression turned fleetingly sheepish, before turning to a look as if he was insulting himself._

_"Yeah, Hanone's a year older than me. Then again, so is Kyoushi, Sumikiru, and Yochi. All five of them are a year older than me. Though they're much older mentally than they are physically."_

_"Quite. Sorry, I'm just not used to this. Are the others werewolves? Or vampires?"_

_"Well, truthfully, kinda sorta. Kyoushi is a snake. She's half snake. Well, more than half snake. Truthfully, though she looks human enough, she's barely human. Actually, with the way they were brought into the world, they're pretty lucky to have a human form at all." Harry looked around, eyes coming to rest on the beautiful bird that was preening a ruffled feather back into place. The bird looked up, staring straight at him, and chirped lightly. The sound was very soothing, and Harry wondered why. It seemed so very familiar, but Harry just couldn't remember at the moment._

_"His name is Fawkes." Fawkes chirped again, but this time, to Harry at least, it sounded pretty indignant. And exasperated. Harry stared back at Fawkes, and saw in the beautiful creature's eyes, fond exasperation, but also irritation, and indignation._

_"Why are you so peeved?" Harry asked, quietly. Dumbledore watched, not saying a word. He knew Fawkes was intelligent, and could very well understand the human language, but the only problem was that he couldn't speak back. At least, not to Dumbledore. He didn't have, what people called thousands of years ago, speech. Harry knew nothing of 'speech' or any such nonsense. He just knew that he could read anyone and anything if he tried hard enough. And Fawkes' look was telling him exactly why the creature was angry._

_"I hate you humans thinking I'm male!"_

_Harry chuckled lightly, and hopped off the chair, and walked over to Fawkes' perch. He held out an arm, and Fawkes' delicately flew down to land on his arm, then gracefully shuffling up to perch on his shoulder. Harry carefully walked over to the headmaster, and looked up into twinkling blue eyes. Harry put his hands on his hips, and said, clearly and seriously, as if Dumbledore had made a grievous mistake._

_"You do know, that Fawkes is **female**, correct?" Dumbledore stared dumbly at Harry for a moment, before squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again._

_"You're fading." Harry looked down, and finally noticed his body was shimmering out of sight._

_"Fawkes, I'm about to disappear, you might want to get off my shoulder before you fall." Fawkes did just that, but not before nipping at Harry's ear in an affectionate and grateful manner. Harry looked back at Dumbledore._

_"Guess it wasn't you that needed me. It was Fawkes. **She** needed me. But now that **she** doesn't need me anymore, I'm going back home. Promise not to take me away from my family, Albie?" Dumbledore got over his shock quickly enough, and smiled brightly, eyes twinkling behind his glasses._

_"As long as you promise not to call me 'Albie' when you come to Hogwarts."_

_"It's a deal, Albie!" Harry exclaimed delighted before disappearing completely._

_Albus Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, who had perched on his knee after flying off of Harry. He eyed her critically for a moment, studying everything about the creature he had kept as his companion for more than fifty years, then said, cautiously._

_"You're a girl?" Fawkes looked at him imperiously for a moment, before bending her head to preen a loose feather, then looked back. Her black eyes were glittering. She trilled loudly, sounding rather offended, and shot forward to nip his nose sharply, knocking his glasses askew while she was at it. Fawkes flapped her wide wings, accidentally on purpose, smacking Dumbledore in the middle of the face, before landing on her perch and commencing her plan to ignore him until he begged forgiveness._

* * *

I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating this in two months. I started work a while ago and I'm working from eight am and eight PM, so I don't have much time to write...And I got stuck. I didn't know where to go from there. It stuck me. I was very annoyed. Yes, there's going to be further updates. Thank you for the advice, and I'll try all of what you've given me. Though that's what got me stuck in the first place. I had to think about it a lot. A whole lot. Very sorry again! I'll try not to let it go so long again. Can't promise, but I'll try my hardest.

* * *

I screwed his name up. I made a big mistake. Sorry... 


	26. Shouga

Itoshii Sune-Ku.

Chapter 26:Shouga.

_Ginny,_

_Would you ask your mum if it's okay if I come visit you for your birthday? Now, don't go screaming and jumping around quite yet! I'm still trying to work out all the details, and one of those details is your parents' permission. So, basically, if I don't get their permission I can't come. So be sweet!!_

_I was told there's going to be a new Potions Master coming to my classes in the next week or so. I can't wait till he gets here! I was told he is one of the best in the world._

_But for some reason, Hanone doesn't seem to like me talking about this new guy. She still hasn't told me why, either._

_I'm glad you've gotten to the point where you don't need help when reading, and I'm sending you a book to help you keep it that way. This book was one of the first books I ever read. So take good care of it, and read it well. It may not seem like much, but that book helped me figure out words that normal kids my age wouldn't even have heard of let alone be able to read._

_The second book Hedwig's bringing you is a book on Japanese history. Mostly it's stuff I figured you would be extra excited over._

_Kyoushi told me to tell you 'hello' and to tell your mother the envelope attached to the bottom of the box is for her._

_The last letter you sent me was real interesting. I really enjoyed the book Fred and George sent me. Tell them I said 'thank you' and that 'I'll use it well...Somehow...'_

_How's your studying going? I heard from Kyoushi that your mum said you are becoming very knowledgeable with your charms. Ah...Would you mind tutoring me? I seem to have a real failing when it comes to learning charms. I'm pretty good at the practical aspect of my charms work, I'm just horrible at the theory aspect._

_Well, I need to get going. Hope to hear from you very soon._

_Love,_

_Harry!_

_Harry,_

_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! YES, YES, YES!!!! My mum says YES!!! Come visit! Come visit soon!!_

_On a more boring note, sure I'll help with the theory. That's basically the only thing I'm good at. You know, since I don't have a wand or anything._

_I love my new book!!! Thank you!! I've already read it twice now and I've looked through it at the pictures several times. Why don't the pictures move? Is it a really old book, that the potions and things have worn off?_

_Oh, I used that potion you sent me. I put it in Fred's ice cream. It didn't effect the ice cream in any way, and don't blame me, but I had no idea Fred would share his ice cream with George. They didn't seem to taste anything wrong with it, and there wasn't any outsi--**outward** effects. Nothing happened until we got home and Fred and George started talking in riddles._

_How did you do that??? Yeah, yeah, I know you're always saying, 'most of the time potions are more powerful than the spells witches and wizards depend on so much,' but come on!! How is it possible? You're basically recreating the effects of a spell in a potion. How???_

_Anyway, I've got to get going. I didn't get your letter until late, and I wanted to send this out to you before I went to bed. I've told Hedwig to rest a while more before she started back home so she wouldn't tire herself out. She just hooted at me and pecked me. I still have a red mark from that! Ah, well. Write back soon. See ya!_

_Love,_

_Ginny._

_Ginny,_

_Brilliant!! My experiment is completed!! Okay, okay. So I'm not all that excited. But still!! Yes! I can't believe it worked. Personally, I figured, what with the ingredients I used, it would just turn their hair transparent, and cause whatever they ate to taste like kiwi for a few hours. That gives me a great piece to write about for next week's potions issue._

_The pictures in the book I gave you don't move, because they aren't supposed to. It's what you call, a muggle book._

_All right, well, I need to get going. At the moment, I'm sitting in the back room of the apothecary where my potion classes are held. And class is about to start._

_By the way, ask Fred and George what their potions teacher looks like again. I think the new master that's come to teach the next few classes is their teacher. He looks so familiar! Uh oh. I gotta go, the guy's coming over here. I'll talk to you later! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Harry._

"Excuse me." Kyo looked up after he placed the letter he had just finished into an envelope. The man standing in front of him looked eerily familiar, but Kyosuke couldn't figure out where he knew him from. The man was tall, very lean, with shoulder length coal black hair. He had a sharp face, high cheeks, and a slightly crooked nose as if it had been broken. But it was the eyes that really struck Kyo. They were dark, black is what most people would say, but Kyo thought they looked more like Karasu's.

"Hai." Kyo didn't think this guy was a very nice person. And if he was Fred and George's teacher, than he really wasn't a nice person. He stared up at the dark eyed man dressed all in black, and wondered not for the first time where he had seen him before.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a class this advanced?" Kyo's eyes widened only slightly, and he tried to look extra innocent.

"This class isn't honestly a real challenge for me. Not anymore. I continue to come here to find a competent teacher who is willing to take on a student my age." The man's eyes narrowed, and Kyo was again struck by the familiarity of this man.

"You're the new teacher, yes?" Kyo tilted his inquisitively.

"Hai."

"So, you're supposed to be really good. I'm looking forward to finding out how good." Kyo quirked an innocent smile at him, and his eyes widened nearly unnoticeably.

"What is your name?" Kyo looked down at the envelope underneath his hands, and looked up toward the ceiling. His owl friend Hedwig came gracefully floating down to land lightly on the edge of the table.

"Take this to Shouga." He said softly, attaching the letter to her outstretched leg. Usually she would carry it in her beak, but since this was such a long trip for her, he attached it to her leg. Hedwig nipped at his ear while he attached the letter, digging her beak into his hair, preening it. She hooted several times, sounding rather indignant, saying to Harry's ears, "I wish your hair would grow faster. You look worse than some of the drowned rats I've seen."

"Hey now, Hedwig. I resent that."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye." Hedwig took off.

Kyo looked back at the new teacher, smiling slightly.

"Kyosuke. Hanjimono." Kyo's smile widened into a smirk, very reminiscent of Karasu.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape. Potions Master."

"You work at Hogwarts, then? The school?" Severus eyed him curiously.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Severus Snape. Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master, and professor. You teach first through seventh year potions. You haven't taken on an apprentice once since you were certified as Master, nor do you seem inclined to. It's a pity really. My studies have crossed over you many times. You're supposed to be one of the best. Especially in Japan."

"Why in Japan? May I?" He indicated the across from Kyo, and sat when the small boy inclined his head slightly.

"Japan, compared to many places in Europe, and even the United States, has a higher population of werewolves. You created the Wolfsbane Potion, correct?" The Potions Master's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, yes, but it still hasn't been perfected yet. I'm still trying to get the results just right."

"Yes, I know. You want the potion to be able to control the instinctive werewolf mind. Control the natural wolf instincts, and boost the instincts of the human mind instead. Correct?"

"Yes. How did you know?" He sounded shocked, and didn't look too happy with the knowledge.

"My sister's a werewolf. Not exactly normal, but...Well, she's a werewolf. She doesn't take your Wolfsbane at the moment. Doesn't need it really. But my sister Hanone has had me study the potion for a while now. She says that one day five years from now, I might just need to know how to brew the perfected version." Kyosuke smiled sweetly, looking at Severus with wide green eyes full of slightly faux innocence.

"Your sister's a werewolf, and she doesn't even take the imperfect Wolfsbane...?! Why not? That's highly dangerous." Kyo shrugged.

"She doesn't need it. It's never been an issue before."

"That's impossible. She would've had to have been born from two werewolves for that to happen. And that's been outlawed. Was she? Were you?" Kyosuke laughed quietly.

"No. My sister and I have no blood between us. Not much anyway. You could say I was adopted. But why so interested in my sister? It's much more interesting to talk of your potion. Maybe you could teach me how to brew it."

"As you said, I haven't taken on an apprentice since I was certified, nor do I seem inclined to. What makes you think I'm a very good teacher, hm?"

"You're not."

"Hmm...?"

"Shouga's brothers attend Hogwarts. According to them, you're a very competent Potions Master, yet you're an abysmal teacher of the subject. Now don't take that as an insult--"

"And if I do?"

"Then I'll just have to ask your indulgence and request you hear me out."

"Go on then. Why shouldn't I take that as an insult?"

"Personally, I think that you were already fairly knowledgeable in potions before you ever became a teacher--Before you ever became a student for that matter. You are, after all, the youngest Potions Master since the fifteenth century."

"And what relevance does that have to our current topic?"

"You are always judging people by their knowledge of potions, and your knowledge. If I was one of your first year students and you quizzed me on sixth year potions material, and passed with no mistaken answers, would you or would you not believe me to be a competent student?"

"Hm...I would."

"The reason why people believe you to be an incompetent teacher, is because you overestimate them, and give them the type of material that you knew at their age."

"You...ah...Seem to be more intelligent than the students I have to teach year round."

Kyo looked at the professor sitting across from him. He looked uncomfortable, like he had just been told his worst nightmare would be visiting him that night in his own room.

"Kyoukan!!" Both looked up from staring at the other to see the owner of the shop walking toward them. The middle aged man was nice. He always gave Kyo a Blood Pop every time he came. He was very thin, not unlike Kyosuke, but obviously much healthier. The greying black hair and bright brown eyes, the corners always creased from so much smiling.

"Ah, Kyoukan, I see you've met Kyosuke-ko. You know, he's looking for a teacher. When I told him we were getting a new teacher, he was real excited. Wanted to know how good you were. He was pretty disappointed when I told him you had no inclination to take on an apprentice." Kyo sighed, dropping his chin to his chest. He jerked forward in his chair when the shop owner patted him on the back a bit too enthusiastically.

"I don't know...I might like to teach him a thing or two." Kyo's head jerked up, staring in shock at the man across from him.

"IF he proves to be as...capable as he believes himself to be." Kyo didn't take offense. If the man was willing to at least consider teaching, at least for a little while, he was grateful.

_"Don't bring him home with you, Kyo. He may be real famous here in Japan, but he isn't famous in our regard. Don't bring him home." _Kyo's eyes widened as he remembered what Karasu had said after the first time he had talked about the new teacher coming.

Kyo looked at his hopefully soon-to-be new teacher, and sighed, wishing for the life of him he could figure out why he was so familiar. He knew, for certain, a lot of his nagging questions would be answered if he could just figure that out. In any case, Kyosuke would just have to wait it out.

And wait it out, he did.

* * *

_Hm..I did put an inch deep, didn't I...? Well, my mistake, even an idiot like myself can make such a phenomenal mistake. Oh well! Not my problem, at the moment. I'll fix it when I fix the entire story. I was going to post this a long time ago. Then I decided to wait until Christmas and post a whole bunch of chapters. That didn't work out as I'd wanted. Being sick, having to work, having my lessons. Bunch of excuses and I don't feel like using them. At the heart of the matter lies the reason I didn't post everything. I screwed up and I lost everything. No more chapters. I have to rewrite them all. I apologise. I'm sorry!!! Then again...Well, another time. I'm going back to finishing up Chapter twenty-seven._

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
